Placeres prohibidos
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:Colección de drabbles:. Basado en la tabla 30 vicios de LJ. Pese a derrotar al Destructor, Thor no ha logrado regresar a Asgard, donde Loki sigue siendo el rey. Orgulloso por su victoria, y no satisfecho con haberse deshecho de la competencia para llegar al trono, Loki decide arrebatar a Thor la humana a la que ama. Pero sus jotuns le llevan a la mujer equivocada...
1. Límite

**Pasada la primera prueba de fuego, esos 30 drabbles que no estaba segura de llegar a terminar, he decidido embarcarme en este nuevo proyecto bien distinto con el romance de una de mis parejas crack preferidas: Loki y Darcy Lewis, de la película _Thor_.**

**Aunque la tabla 30 vicios es similar a la 30 momentos que usé en _30 momentos con los Vengadores_, el uso que voy a hacer de la misma es un tanto diferente, pues los drabbles, además de ser sensiblemente más largos que los de mi anterior proyecto, van a perder esa estructura episódica para formar un relato largo a modo de capítulos. Mantengo que son drabbles porque, por lo general, mis capítulos "normales" son más largos. Como Loki y Darcy no llegan a verse en la película, he alterado el desenlace de la misma para llegar a ponerles en contacto. Las circunstancias en que se conocen quedan aclaradas en este preludio que, obviamente, no cuenta en la tabla original.**

**Por cierto, un aviso: esta colección de drabbles contendrá LEMON y otras guarreridas españolas. Así que ya sabéis: si sois menores, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

**********Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicacionesno me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**Preludio**

Thor no ha hallado el camino de regreso a Asgard. Ha derrotado al Destructor, sí, y ha recuperado el control sobre Mjolnir, pero todavía no puede regresar a casa. Está atrapado en Midgard, pues Heimdall sigue congelado y nadie puede volver a abrir el Bifröst. Con él se encuentran Sif y los Tres Guerreros, tan atrapados en ese reino extraño como él.

Loki ha contemplado los hechos desde el trono de Odín. Con el Padre de Todos sumido en su Sueño, Thor en el exilio junto a aquellos que podrían respaldarle y el Bifröst sometido a su voluntad, nada se opone a su reinado sobre Asgard, largamente acariciado. Desde su privilegiada posición se siente al fin dueño de su destino, de los destinos de todos los asgardianos. Se siente al fin superior a Thor.

Pero, como siempre, incluso en el exilio, Thor tiene algo de lo que él carece. Lo ha visto desde Asgard: suele ir acompañado de dos mujeres midgardianas, y una de ellas le ama. A Loki nunca le ha amado mujer alguna, ni de Midgard ni de ningún otro reino. No es que desee tal cosa, pero siente la tentación de arrebatarle eso a Thor. No el amor de la mujer midgardiana –que podría-, sino a ella misma. Para que sufra la ausencia física y psicológicamente. Y a tal efecto envía a dos jotuns a por ella, cortesía de Laufey, su padre.

Por desgracia, Loki no sabe cuál de las dos mujeres es la amada de Thor. Si esperaba que los jotuns lo averiguaran por él, estaba equivocado.

Pero cuando éstos dejan caer en la sala del trono a la joven de cabello oscuro, ojos claros y gafas que patalea y suelta palabrotas, Loki sigue sin saber que ella no es la amada de Thor.

Pero cree que lo es, y para él, con eso basta.

**1. Límite**

Todo allí era muy raro, pero conociendo a Thor, tenía hasta sentido. Y hablando de Thor… ¿dónde demonios estaba, y por qué no había ido a rescatarla? Vale que ella no era Jane, pero eran colegas… ¿no?

Aquel tipo, el rey, creía, la había mirado como si fuera escoria. Ella también podría si tuviera un trono dorado gigante colocado en alto. De hecho, lo haría gustosa con él. Odiaba que la miraran por encima del hombro, y en el caso del rey, la expresión se quedaba corta. Qué pedazo de imbécil.

Apenas había podido echar un vistazo a los dos tipos que la sacaron de la cama a rastras, la amordazaron y le vendaron los ojos. Sólo había notado la frialdad extrema cuando la tocaron, como si fueran jodidos muñecos de nieve. Cuando por fin pudo ver y se halló en la amplia y opulenta sala con aquel trono inmenso, sintió la tentación de volverse hacia sus captores, pero el rey se lo impidió con brusquedad. Luego hizo un gesto a un soldado, que la levantó en vilo agarrándola del brazo y, obedeciendo unas órdenes que debieron formularse antes de que la arrojaran al suelo, la sacó de la sala tirando de ella mientras la joven freía al arrogante rey de Asgard a base de miradas asesinas. No pareció que a éste le afectaran, pues le sostuvo la mirada con suficiencia hasta que el soldado y la chica abandonaron el salón del trono.

El soldado la condujo, sin demasiada delicadeza, a través de numerosos corredores tan brillantes como el propio salón del trono, a cual más hermoso. Darcy lamentó no poder disfrutar de aquella belleza debido a un pequeño detalle: era prisionera de un rey de otro reino que estaba relacionado con Thor de algún modo, aunque desconocía los detalles. Mientras avanzaba al rápido ritmo del soldado, lamentó no haber prestado más atención a las explicaciones de Thor respecto a su origen cuando le tomaron por un vagabundo sonado e inexplicablemente _sexy_. A lo mejor aquél era su castigo por haber ignorado sus explicaciones.

Cuando el soldado se detuvo ante una enorme puerta dorada custodiada por una mujer de rostro enjuto, supo que si lo tomaba por un castigo era porque desconocía por completo lo que le esperaba. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía si aquella gente hablaba su idioma.

La mujer se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta. Darcy se sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera se molestó cuando el soldado la hizo entrar de un empujón. Se trataba de un dormitorio digno de una princesa Disney: el suelo, de un blanco dorado, estaba tan pulido que brillaba como si hubiesen derramado plata líquida sobre él, y las altísimas paredes, de un color rosa muy pálido, convergían en una bóveda de nervios que trazaban intrincados dibujos blancos en el techo. El cuarto estaba dominado por una cama blanca de cuyo dosel se derramaban largas cortinas de tul rosado, y no muy lejos se hallaba un delicado tocador repleto de objetos de cristal tan finos que pensó que se romperían si respiraba encima de ellos. Una de las esquinas quedaba oculta por un biombo de madera decorado con paneles de seda bordada con exóticos pájaros, y en el extremo opuesto, una tina de oro puro hacía las veces de bañera. En la pared opuesta a la puerta se abría un gran ventanal junto al que habían colocado un mullido sillón que invitaba a sentarse en él. Darcy se aproximó con cuidado a la ventana y se asomó al exterior. El alma se le cayó a los pies cuando comprobó que el paisaje era una auténtica maravilla, pero la ventana se alzaba sobre una caída de unos veinte metros, y allí abajo no veía más que árboles. Con un suspiro nada resignado, comenzó a estudiar la ventana. El cierre de la misma no presentaba ninguna clase de sistema que impidiera ser abierto, y casi automáticamente alzó la mano en dirección a la manilla.

-Yo de vos no lo haría, milady.

Darcy se giró de golpe, aturdida. No había oído la puerta, pero allí estaba él, el rey de aquel lugar, aquel tipo insufrible que la había mirado con superioridad en el salón del trono. Le contempló, incómoda, y preguntó:

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque he hechizado personalmente esta ventana para impedir vuestra huida –el rey unió las manos tras su espalda y dio un par de despreocupados pasos en dirección a la joven-. Pero, como ya habéis comprobado, incluso aunque lograseis abrir la ventana sin que mi magia os matase en el acto, dudo mucho que hallaseis una manera de llegar a tierra sana y salva. Que yo sepa, los midgardianos son incapaces de volar –concluyó, con el tono de un científico que enuncia un hecho demostrado.

Sólo que aquel tipo no era un científico, y aunque Darcy tampoco entraba en aquel grupo, estaba bastante segura de que en aquel sitio –se llamara como se llamase, ¿Osgard? ¿Asgard? Qué más daba- no conocían el término "ciencia".

-Da igual –soltó ella, con rebeldía-, encontraré una manera. No me gusta que me encierren.

¿Y a quién le gustaba? Era consciente de que decirlo en voz alta era una tontería, pero necesitaba que aquel rey supiera que le odiaba por haberla llevado a aquel sitio que supuestamente no existía como su prisionera (pues eso suponía que era, si no podía escapar).

El rey enarcó una ceja con cierta expresión que Darcy no alcanzó a descifrar: parecía interesado, divertido incluso, pero eso no restaba ni un ápice de arrogancia a su expresión. Allí plantado, ataviado con aquel traje verde y dorado, parecía un niño malcriado al que acaban de comprarle una mascota y espera a que ésta haga monerías para entretenerle.

Darcy apretó los puños, furiosa. Tras el miedo y el desconcierto inicial, quedaba una rabia de la que no lograba desprenderse, y tampoco quería. No iba a ceder a la indefensión, e iba a salir de aquel palacio y volver a casa. Estudió disimuladamente a aquel rey tan estirado: era alto, pero era un tirillas. No sería para tanto. Le tumbaría con facilidad –una lástima no tener su Taser a mano, pero ahora se alegraba de haber recibido aquel cursillo de autodefensa al que su madrastra insistió en inscribirla cuando tenía quince años- y saldría de allí.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el rey se plantó frente a ella en apenas unas zancadas. Y Darcy, que segundos antes se había sentido tan segura de sí misma, estuvo a punto de retroceder, aturdida por la presencia de aquel tipo. De cerca, su altura resultaba un tanto intimidante, aunque era probable que su angulosa estructura facial y la frialdad de sus ojos como cuchillos tuviesen algo que ver. El rey de aquel mundo invadía su espacio personal y ella se sintió demasiado insignificante para expulsarlo. Se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que era aquella idea de evasión que había acariciado durante un fugaz instante.

Él alzó la mano, y Darcy se encogió como si fuera a abofetearla, pero en vez de eso, el rey deslizó sus largos dedos a través de los enmarañados rizos de la joven. Aquel contacto, inusitadamente delicado para alguien tan amenazador, logró que Darcy alzara la mirada y clavara sus ojos en los del rey. Y él, que había entornado los párpados para seguir la trayectoria de sus dedos a través del cabello de Darcy, le sostuvo la mirada al sentirse observado. Aquel gesto dio fuerzas a la joven para preguntar:

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

La mano izquierda de Loki, que hasta aquel momento había acariciado los mechones más superficiales del cabello de Darcy, se sumergió hasta rozar con sus dedos el cuero cabelludo de la joven. Ella encogió los hombros en un escalofrío al notar el roce allí, en la parte posterior de la cabeza, una zona tan normal pero que la gente no suele tocar a los demás. Siguió mirando al rey a los ojos, pese a todo.

-Me gusta tener las cosas que Thor desea –se limitó a responder él.

Darcy despegó los labios para decirle que Thor no la deseaba, pero el rey los cubrió con los suyos. Ella ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa y respondió sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo; se puso de puntillas y rozó el brazo del rey con la mano derecha. Una parte de sí misma le gritó que si se había vuelto loca, pero la hizo callar cuando separó los labios y dejó que la lengua del rey penetrara en su boca.

No la habían besado así desde… Diablos, no la habían besado así _nunca_. Ni siquiera su ex novio Dylan, que se jactaba de ser el mejor besador del campus. Aquel rey extraterrestre le dejaba a la altura del betún, pobre Dylan.

Ya podía haberla besado así Thor, si es que tanto la deseaba. Aquel repentino pensamiento la devolvió a la realidad. Se separó a duras penas de los labios del rey para decir:

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero Thor no me desea.

El rey entornó los ojos, que volvían a ser fríos como el hielo. Si aquella midgardiana pensaba que la dejaría volver a casa con una palmadita en la espalda después de oír aquello, iba lista. Tenía sus propios planes para la amada de Thor. Se irguió cuan largo era y lanzó a la joven una de sus miradas de superioridad antes de empujarla para que cayera sobre el sillón que había junto a la ventana.

-¿Pero qué coño…? –empezó a protestar Darcy, pero calló cuando se topó de frente con los ojos del rey, que se había arrodillado frente a ella.

De repente, deseó que hablara. Que dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero que dejara de mirarla así. Le daba miedo.

El rey contempló a Darcy sentada en el sillón. Como los jotuns la habían traído en lo que, suponía, debía ser la noche en Midgard, la joven llevaba sus ropajes para dormir, en aquel caso un camisón blanco de manga corta elaborado con un tejido que nunca antes había visto. Estudió la prenda con detenimiento, deleitándose en el terror que aquella agónica espera provocaba a la midgardiana.

-Lo hace –repuso tranquilamente cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Darcy despegó los labios y comenzó a respirar con pesadez-, seguro que lo hace, y no sin motivo.

La joven no tuvo tiempo de plantearse hasta qué punto era aquella indicación un cumplido, pues Loki deslizó su mano derecha por debajo del camisón de Darcy y, antes de que pudiera juntar las piernas, posó las yemas de sus dedos índice y corazón sobre el sexo de la chica.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron instantáneamente cuando un torrente de sensaciones se abatió sobre ella. Llevaba más de medio año sin sexo, desde que dejó a Dylan, y antes de que sus pensamientos se nublaran acertó a decirse a sí misma que no quería sentir placer a manos de aquel tipo tan siniestro.

Pero su voluntad y sus sensaciones iban por caminos diferentes.

El rey entrecerró ligeramente los párpados mientras movía los dedos sobre la ropa interior de la joven midgardiana. Aun sin contacto directo con la zona más íntima de la chica, podía notar su humedad calando la prenda, y el rubor que ascendía por las mejillas de la joven anunciaba que iba por buen camino. Adivinó dónde se encontraba su clítoris y lo palpó a través de la tela. Darcy se arqueó con un gemido de placer, deslizándose hacia abajo en el sillón, acercando su pelvis, inconscientemente, al rey.

Él emitió un gruñido tan bajo que ella no alcanzó a oírlo. La expresión de la midgardiana sublimaba el retorcido placer que le provocaba arrebatarle a Thor sus cosas. Debía reconocer que era encantadora cuando se deshacía de placer. Y eso que no había hecho más que empezar.

No dejó de tocarla mientras introducía su mano libre bajo el camisón de la joven. Con inusitada presteza, se deshizo de la ropa interior y la dejó caer al suelo. Darcy ahogó un jadeo sorprendido al sentir la piel del rey sobre la suya. El contacto directo hizo que el placer se incrementara como un millón de veces, y Darcy encontró que el aire se había demasiado pesado para que el oxígeno alcanzara sus pulmones. Separó sus voluptuosos labios en una "o" perfecta y gimió abiertamente cuando los largos dedos de Loki dejaron de acariciar sus clítoris para adentrarse en ella.

-Oh, sí… Sí…

La voz de la joven tenía una cualidad casi hipnótica. O tal vez no fuera su voz, sino sus mejillas arreboladas, o sus manos asiendo con fuerza los bordes del sillón, o sus blancos muslos separándose para invitarle a que la tocara más y más, o quizá se tratara de una conjunción de todo eso. Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a respirar más rápido y más profundamente a medida que Darcy jadeaba. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, podía sentirlo en la punta de sus dedos.

Ella también lo sentía, claro. Con aquellas sencillas caricias, aquel rey desconocido había logrado despertar el fuego que llevaba meses dormido, y ahora estaba a punto de deshacerse en sus manos.

Estaba muy cerca. Estaba prácticamente ahí.

-¡Sí! –Gritó, anticipando la llegada del clímax. El nombre brotó de sus labios antes incluso de percatarse de cual era- ¡Oh, Thor, sí!

El rey retiró sus manos de la joven, crispado, y ella abrió repentinamente los ojos para mirarle con un deje de frustración, pero al ver la expresión del monarca su rostro demudó en una mueca colérica. ¿Pensaba dejarla así, al límite? ¿De qué iba? Él le sostuvo la mirada recuperando gradualmente la compostura. No había entrado entre sus planes dejarla insatisfecha, pero debía reconocer que era una sabia maniobra. Así aprendería que el hecho de que él deseara las cosas de Thor implicaba que esperaba que esas cosas, cualesquiera que fuesen, también le deseasen a él.

Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que abandonó el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con una llave dorada. Hizo entrega de una copia de la misma a la mujer que custodiaba la puerta y caminó a continuación hacia sus aposentos. No tenía prisa por continuar. Tenía tiempo de sobra para alcanzar sus objetivos.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	2. Sumisión

**He aquí el segundo capítulo/drabble de este reto 30 vicios. Aunque no creo que pueda actualizar _Placeres prohibidos _con la misma regularidad que _30 momentos con los__ Vengadores_, lo intentaré. Con aquél era mucho más fácil, ya que sólo me llevaba unos instantes de reflexión inspirarme para escribir menos de un millar de palabras. En el caso de _Placeres prohibidos_, la clase de inspiración que necesito es muy concreta, y además los drabbles son más largos...**

**Espero que disfrutéis de _Sumisión_, el segundo drabble de _Placeres prohibidos._**

**************Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**2. Sumisión**

Entre los objetos desplegados sobre el tocador del dormitorio de Darcy, uno llamó su atención en cuanto se puso a estudiar el cuarto tras la marcha del rey. Se trataba de una afilada lima de uñas con mango de marfil. Desde el instante en que la vio, supo que, tratándose del único objeto punzante que habían dejado a su alcance, acabaría usándola para algo, y no arreglarse las uñas, precisamente.

La primera utilidad que halló para la lima fue medir el tiempo que pasaba allí encerrada. Cada noche rascaba la pintura rosa de una esquina del cuarto, donde quedaba oculta por el tocador, hasta trazar una pequeña raya que destacaba en el yeso blanco tapado por la pintura. A la semana recordó que probablemente el tiempo no transcurriera allí igual que en casa, porque era de noche cuando la secuestraron y de día cuando llegó allí, y aquella certeza la desanimó bastante. Sin embargo, decidió seguir con aquella rutina para no perder la noción del tiempo. Por lo menos, a través de su ventana encantada podía apreciar el lento transcurso de los días.

Tres veces al día, se abría la puerta de su dormitorio y una criada depositaba sendas bandejas con deliciosos manjares para ella. Al principio se planteó hacer una huelga de hambre, pero su resolución no duró mucho. La comida tenía el apetitoso aspecto de las fotografías de los platos en las revistas de cocina, y mientras daba cuenta de su primer almuerzo, Darcy se preguntó si habría hechizado el rey también eso para evitar que se dejase morir de hambre.

La criada que le sirvió los tres primeros días, la seca e inaccesible mujer que había visto el primer día ante la puerta de su cuarto, fue sustituida más tarde por otra criada más joven con la que Darcy trató de entablar conversación. Todo cuanto Darcy obtuvo fue la confirmación de que aquel mundo se llamaba Asgard; su rey, aquel tipo altivo, se llamaba Loki, y había otro rey, un tal Odín, que según entendió, estaba muerto, aunque la criada hablaba de él como si siguiera vivo (vale, las cosas se ponían cada vez más siniestras). La mención de Thor sólo consiguió que la criada se cerrara en banda, y Darcy no logró averiguar nada más.

Cada mañana, además del desayuno, la criada la ropa que debía ponerse aquel día. Siempre eran vestidos que, al ponerse, reforzaban aquel aspecto principesco de la habitación. Irónicamente, la ropa interior era muy parecida a la que usaban en la Tierra: nada de enaguas o cosas así, de época. Darcy no volvió a ver el camisón que llevaba puesto cuando llegó.

Los días transcurrían en el vacío de aquella lujosa habitación que era su prisión en un mundo que desconocía por completo y que, sospechaba, nunca llegaría a conocer. En ocasiones le parecía que las cuatro paredes del cuarto eran asfixiantes y estrechas, y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de abrir la ventana, aun a riesgo de su vida, para huir de aquel agobiante agujero dorado. Otras veces sentía que la habitación era demasiado grande, desoladora, y sentía miedo de hallarse en un lugar tan impersonal, en el que podría morir sin que a nadie le importara. En cualquier caso, las horas se arrastraban sin que nada cambiara, hasta el punto de que la joven esperaba con ansiedad el instante en que el sol declinaba hasta hundirse en el horizonte, el momento en el que rascaba con su lima una raya más, señalando el paso del tiempo. Aquel gesto tan sencillo pareció convertirse en la piedra angular de su existencia, y en más de una ocasión sintió pánico ante la idea de caer en la locura. Más de una vez se preguntó si el rey, Loki, había vuelto a utilizar su magia sobre ella de cualquier manera. Aquella idea, que apenas unos días había considerado tan descabellada a pesar de la aparición de Thor en su vida, la aterraba ahora al desconocer el alcance real del concepto de magia, una de esas palabras que la mente humana tiene asimiladas y regladas gracias a la ficción, pero que al enfrentarse a ella en la realidad abría un abismo de incertidumbre.

Pasaron nueve días sin que volviera a tener noticias de Loki.

Aunque al principio estaba aliviada, al cabo de cuatro días empezó a sentirse verdaderamente molesta. ¿Es que aquel pervertido la había secuestrado sólo para tenerla encerrada en aquella habitación? ¿O es que acaso estaba poniendo a prueba su capacidad para mantenerse alejada de aquella ventana encantada?

Estuvo rumiando aquellos pensamientos, dando vueltas en torno a su habitación, durante varias horas, entre comidas y algo de sueño. Sus frenéticas cavilaciones mantenían a raya sus temores, y eso era algo bueno. Al noveno día, llegó a la conclusión de que aquella ventana no estaba encantada, que Loki se había tirado un farol con todo aquello de la magia, y que sin duda alguna estaba espiándola y pasándoselo en grande observando cómo se sucedían sus temores.

No tenía ninguna prueba fehaciente de que fuese un sádico, pero tenía toda la pinta. En realidad, si se fijaba en lo que le había hecho (o mejor dicho: lo que _no_ le había hecho) el día que llegó, tenía la confirmación.

Así que, con la rebeldía que la caracterizaba, Darcy avanzó aquella luminosa tarde hacia la ventana de su dormitorio, agarró la manilla y tiró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando despertó, todo estaba borroso. No llevaba las gafas, genial, y además sospechaba, dado el tono rosáceo del techo sobre su cabeza, que algo había salido mal. Se llevó la mano derecha al rostro y se pinzó el puente de la nariz. Se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía esa mano vendada. La contempló con los ojos desorbitados, pero antes de que lograra siquiera preguntarse qué había sucedido, oyó una voz junto a su lecho:

-Deberíais estar agradecida a la pericia de mis médicos. Podríais haber perdido esa mano.

Loki, el rey. Darcy movió la cabeza en dirección a la voz y distinguió la silueta oscura y borrosa recortada sobre los suaves tonos de su habitación. _Aquella maldita habitación._

-¿No os dije que la ventana estaba hechizada?

-También dijiste que tocarla me mataría –replicó Darcy, no sin cierto placer al hacerlo-, y aquí sigo.

-Como ya os he dicho, debéis eso a mis médicos –repuso el monarca.

A Darcy le habría gustado tener sus gafas. Se sentía muy insegura sin ellas, pues la miopía le impedía captar prácticamente todos los detalles de las cosas, y le resultaba muy incómodo ser vista sin poder ver a su vez.

-¿De verdad esperabas que me quedara quieta durante siglos? –Preguntó, furiosa.

Logró escuchar una malévola risa ahogada antes de que Loki contestase.

-Sólo han pasado nueve días.

-Tú nunca has sido prisionero de nadie, ¿verdad? –Inquirió ella, imprimiendo un fuerte tono irónico a sus palabras. No quería entrar en detalles, decirle que había temido que aquella situación se prolongase hasta el infinito, hasta su muerte, así que le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de que, sin las gafas, no veía realmente los ojos del rey.

Como si hubiera leído entre líneas, él preguntó, suavizando la voz:

-¿Temíais no volver a verme?

Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Darcy. Ella no lo habría expresado así, pero lo cierto era que comprendía de dónde había sacado él semejante idea. Hasta cierto punto, sí, había temido no volver a verle.

Pero moriría antes de decirle semejante cosa a él. De hecho, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue cambiar de tema de la manera más burda posible:

-¿Dónde están mis gafas? Necesito mis gafas…

Loki se incorporó y se acercó a ella. La joven reprimió el instinto de retroceder para evitar su contacto, y él se limitó a colocarle las patillas sobre las orejas y dejar que el puente descansara sobre su nariz. Una vez se hubo alejado lo bastante, Darcy se las colocó con un rápido gesto, y la nitidez que le proporcionaban los cristales graduados le permitió apreciar la sonrisa cargada de malicia del rey de Asgard.

La joven se revolvió, incómoda. No tenía la menor idea de lo que vendría después… y no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Él no volvió a sentarse, sino que se alejó de la cama y procedió a pasearse por la habitación con cierto aire meditabundo.

-Supongo que os imaginaréis que no puedo pasar por alto esta desobediencia expresa por vuestra parte, milady.

Darcy tragó en grueso. El rey no había entrado en detalles, pero su imaginación calenturienta ya había desplegado todo un abanico de posibles consecuencias a sus actos, no todas placenteras. _"¿Pero en qué demonios estás pensando? Este tío es un psicópata, nada de lo que te haga será placentero. Al menos, no para ti." _Loki le lanzó una oportuna mirada de reojo, y la chica tuvo una loca idea que la impulsó a preguntar en voz alta:

-¿Puedes leerme el pensamiento?

El rey esbozó una inesperada sonrisa, amplia y casi sincera, aunque Darcy percibía a la perfección la malicia impresa en ella. Se arrepintió al instante de haberle preguntado eso a bocajarro, y esperaba una respuesta cargada de desdén y burla, por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar:

-A veces.

Parecía decir la verdad, pero, ¿y si sólo lo decía para ocultar el hecho de que lo hacía siempre, y así poder espiar sus pensamientos con total libertad, o si en realidad no podía y pretendía simplemente asustarla con la posibilidad de hacerlo de vez en cuando?

-No me lo creo –soltó, y volvió a arrepentirse de haber hablado en voz alta. _"¡Darce, eres una bocazas!"_

-Ya lo suponía –fue la simple respuesta de Loki.

La joven percibió cierta resignación en su tono, pero no llegó a analizarla, pues el monarca se aproximó a la cama por el lado contrario en el que había estado sentado y se inclinó sobre ella. Darcy, que se había sentado y apoyado la espalda en la almohada, trató de retroceder hasta que sintió el cabecero clavarse en sus omóplatos. _Peligropeligropeligropeligro peligro._

-Es difícil para mí _no leer _vuestros pensamientos cuando éstos gritan vuestras fantasías ante la simple mención de un leve castigo –siseó Loki.

Darcy separó los labios en un gesto de sorpresa y notó cómo se ruborizaba. Él no había dicho nada acerca de la magnitud del castigo… ¡Y ella no era una pervertida!

-Yo no… -empezó a protestar.

-Dado que carecéis de disciplina, milady, en lo sucesivo me ocuparé de vos con más regularidad –la interrumpió. Darcy cerró la boca y aspiró con fuerza. El tono imperativo de Loki en aquella promesa le resultaba repulsivo-. No deseaba incomodaros con los detalles, pero quizá os hayáis percatado de que os encontráis aquí en calidad de prisionera. Comportaos y la situación podría llegar a mejorar para vos.

La joven se sintió tentada de exigirle explicaciones acerca de qué clase de comportamiento quería de ella, pero decidió no hacerlo. No pensaba someterse a la voluntad de aquel tipo obcecado –no lo había olvidado- con que ella era la amada de Thor. Odiaba que ni siquiera la escuchara cuando le decía que no lo era. Ojalá lo fuera.

-¿Comportarme? ¿Qué entendemos por comportamiento? –Quiso saber Darcy.

Él volvió a incorporarse. Si ya estando de pie le parecía alto, la perspectiva desde la cama le hacía parecer una especie de gigante, un ser superior. Darcy deseó que él no hubiera leído ese pensamiento.

A juzgar por su expresión, no lo había hecho. _Phew._

Loki frunció ligeramente los labios antes de responder a la pregunta de Darcy:

-Podríais comenzar mostrándoos un poco más… sumisa –la joven enarcó una ceja. ¿Hablaba en serio?-. Yo me ocuparé del resto.

Una vez hubo dicho esto, el rey volvió a rodear la cama y abandonó el dormitorio. Darcy tardó unos segundos en asimilar su última frase.

"_Estoy jodida"_, concluyó.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	3. Vergüenza

**Tercer drabble, de momento el más largo (creo). Desde que leí el tema tuve clara la escena que simbolizaría la vergüenza, pero para llegar hasta ella tuve que redactar unos cuantos párrafos, de ahí la longitud. No estoy muy segura de haber logrado transmitir bien ese sentimiento, espero que vuestros reviews me lo confirmen o nieguen.**

******************Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**3. Vergüenza**

Darcy volvió a pasar un par de días a solas en su dormitorio antes de que la puerta se abriera y la criada hiciera pasar a un tipo tan alto o más que Loki, pero era un anciano de barba blanca y ojos color gris oscuro. La joven se puso en pie inmediatamente cuando él hizo acto de presencia, un poco impresionada por aquel hombre tan adusto.

-El doctor Skellar –anunció la criada antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta tras de sí.

La joven contempló al médico con respeto. No sabía muy bien qué hacer. Afortunadamente, él se lo puso fácil: con una voz mucho más amable de lo que su imponente aspecto podía presagiar, habló:

-Tomad asiento, por favor. He de examinar vuestras quemaduras.

Al principio, Darcy no supo de qué demonios estaba hablando. Sólo al cabo de un instante dedujo que debía referirse a su mano derecha. Obediente, la joven se dirigió al sillón que se encontraba frente a la ventana y extendió la mano. Luego se sintió culpable, ya que la habitación carecía de otros asientos, y el médico tuvo que hincar una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a la altura de la joven midgardiana. Con mucho cuidado, retiró las vendas que cubrían las heridas, y Darcy aprovechó para echar un vistazo. El golpe de magia que impregnaba la ventana que había intentado abrir la había dejado inconsciente, y al despertar ya la habían vendado, así que no sabía el aspecto que tendría aquello. Se esperaba lo peor, pero sorprendentemente, la palma de su mano presentaba tan sólo una marca brillante como de cualquier quemadura corriente. La huella de la magia se distinguía tan sólo en el leve tono azul que se apreciaba bajo la luz del sol.

-No os dejará marca, milady –la tranquilizó el médico.

-Genial.

Trató de sonar animada, pero lo cierto era que tener una cicatriz o no le daba lo mismo en aquella situación en la que se encontraba.

-Os aplicaré un ungüento especial y os retiraré la venda definitivamente –explicó el anciano.

-Gracias.

Era la primera persona amable con la que había tratado en Asgard, y le avergonzó ser incapaz de mostrarse más simpática. No estaba segura de cómo hacerlo: ¿y si lo que en la Tierra era simpatía en Asgard era una injuria irreparable? _"Conociéndote, Darce, meterás la pata pero bien, hagas lo que hagas."_

-Lamento que el rey os mantenga en esta situación –dijo de repente Skellar.

Darcy se sobresaltó un poco al oír aquella frase. Ella siempre había dado por sentado que todo el palacio aprobaba la conducta de su rey. De hecho, había llegado a asumir por su cuenta que era algo normal. De repente, no supo qué decir, y sin embargo, empezó a hablar sin control.

-No imp… Bueno, en realidad sí que importa, ¿sabe? Ni siquiera sé muy bien por qué estoy aquí. Le pregunté y sólo me dijo que "quería las cosas que pertenecen a Thor" o algo por el estilo. No se ofenda, pero su rey es un idiota.

El médico suspiró.

-Siempre sospeché que la relación entre Thor y Loki no podía durar. Da igual que hayan sido criados como iguales, nunca lo serán realmente -aquella información descolocó a Darcy, y su expresión debió ser muy elocuente, pues Skellar se explayó-. Thor es el legítimo heredero al trono de Asgard, y Loki es el hijo del rey de los Gigantes de Escarcha, al que nuestro monarca derrotó en el pasado. Se apiadó de Loki, que no era más que un bebé, lo adoptó y lo crió como a otro hijo.

Darcy empezaba a entender algunas cosas. Ella no tenía hermanos, pero sus amigos sí, y empezaba a sospechar por dónde iban los tiros de todo aquello.

-Pero si Thor debería ser rey, ¿por qué ocupa Loki el trono?

-Está en el exilio, y durante el Sueño de Odín, en el que el Padre de Todos se sume cada cierto tiempo, su heredero debe cumplir las funciones de rey. Al no hallarse Thor en Asgard, ha sido Loki quien lo ha hecho.

La joven se preguntó qué habría hecho Thor para merecer el exilio en Nuevo México, pero prefirió no entrar en detalles. Dejó que Skellar le aplicase el ungüento mientras añadía:

-Thor merecía el exilio, pero no estoy seguro de que Loki sea un gobernante óptimo para Asgard, y vuestra presencia aquí lo prueba. Arrancaros de Midgard tan sólo por sospechar que Thor os ama… Lo encuentro excesivamente cruel.

"_Bueno, por fin alguien con sentido común."_ Darcy notó el pesar del médico, y le sonrió para tratar de animarle. No dejaba de ser una especie de ironía cósmica que ella, la prisionera, tratase de subirle el ánimo al médico de la corte, pero en fin. Era un buen tipo.

-A lo mejor cuando el Padre de Todos despierte –repitió el apelativo del rey dormido que Skellar había utilizado- me dejará irme a casa.

-Os lo garantizo, milady –Skellar se incorporó, y Darcy con él-. Mientras ese momento llega, me gustaría haceros más llevadero vuestro cautiverio. ¿Creéis que hay algo que pudiera hacer?

"_Lo cierto es que no."_

-No lo sé… -la joven se encogió de hombros-. Quizá conseguirme algún libro. Me muero de aburrimiento aquí metida todo el día, sin nada que hacer.

-Haré cuanto pueda por vos, milady –se inclinó respetuosamente el médico a modo de despedida.

A continuación golpeó brevemente la puerta y abandonó a Darcy, dejándola otra vez sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso por segunda vez aquel día, Darcy no reaccionó enseguida. Al principio creyó que era la criada, que acudía a llevarle la cena, pero cuando vio a Loki entrar en el dormitorio con pasos seguros, supo que se había equivocado. Había estado sentada en el sillón frente a la ventana, y se puso en pie de inmediato, no por respeto sino obedeciendo a un acto reflejo. Loki cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a hablar con tono casual:

-Creo que el doctor Skellar ha venido a comprobar vuestra mejoría.

-Así es –contestó Darcy.

-¿Y bien? –Loki se detuvo a medio metro de ella con un aire expectante que no alteraba el cinismo de su expresión.

-Me ha quitado la venda. Estoy mejor –La joven trató de imprimir a su voz cierto tono burlón, sólo para demostrarle que no era _tan _sumisa como él le había exigido.

Si esperaba que él hiciera alguna clase de gesto que desvelara el más mínimo interés por su bienestar, estaba equivocada. En vez de hacer amago por observar la mano herida, Loki mantuvo clavados en Darcy sus fríos ojos acuosos. Bajo la última luz de la tarde, aquellos ojos adquirían cierto matiz avellana que se superponía al cambiante verde azulado y que, en circunstancias normales, aportarían algo de calidez a su mirada. No era así, claro.

Darcy no tardó en sentirse incómoda con aquella mirada y aquel silencio. Fue la primera en apartar la mirada, aunque desearía no haberlo hecho. No quería que él pensase que era débil. Transcurrió un instante hasta que Loki habló:

-El doctor vino a verme después de auscultaros. Me dijo que os aburrís –hizo sonar la frase como la más banal de las expresiones.

A Darcy no le pasó por alto lo que pretendía transmitir con aquella modulación en su voz: aunque le parecía una tontería, allí estaba él para solucionarlo. Siguiéndole el juego la midgardiana dijo:

-Qué bondadoso y magnánimo por tu parte preocuparte por semejante nimiedad.

Él alzó el mentón. Ahora que era rey, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que nadie sacara los pies del tiesto. Afortunadamente, los asgardianos habían aceptado bastante bien su ascenso al trono, o al menos ninguno de ellos se había mostrado tan desafiante como aquella midgardiana. Loki se preguntó cómo Thor había llegado a fijarse en una mujer tan poco complaciente.

Se cogió las manos a la espalda y comenzó a caminar por la habitación con aire distraído.

-Por supuesto que me preocupa, milady –comenzó a hablar, haciendo caso omiso a la escéptica mirada de Darcy-, al igual que me preocupa vuestra comodidad. No me habéis dicho si os complace el dormitorio que mandé preparar para vos.

La suavidad de aquellas frases descolocó un poco a Darcy, que echó un nuevo vistazo en torno suyo, como si redescubriera la habitación al saber que había sido preparado expresamente para ella. No era su estilo, pero era precioso, debía reconocerlo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, en su condición de prisionera, una celda oscura y húmeda habría cumplido el mismo propósito.

Pero claro, siendo como era una prisionera, no pensaba decirle, _encima_, que le gustaba la habitación. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de hacerle saber que no pensaba decir nada al respecto.

Loki captó al vuelo el significado de aquel gesto. Se lo esperaba, como se esperaba casi todo lo que ella hacía. Era un buen observador, y ya se había dado cuenta de cómo era la midgardiana. Le había sugerido que se comportara sabiendo que no pensaba hacerlo. Su insubordinación le daba carta blanca para comportarse con ella como tenía pensado hacerlo desde el principio.

Se detuvo de nuevo frente a Darcy y comentó:

-He hecho traer unos cuantos objetos de Midgard para vos.

La joven se envaró. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que los matones del rey habían entrado en su apartamento y habían desvalijado su cuarto. Trató de evitar que la rabia se reflejara en su rostro y preguntó:

-¿Y dónde están?

Loki contempló a la joven con expresión neutra, aunque por dentro empezaba a dejar escapar una risa malévola. Acortó el espacio entre ambos observando, no sin diversión, cómo Darcy se esforzaba por no retroceder a su vez mientras le sostenía la mirada apretando los labios. Le gustaban los labios de aquella midgardiana. Eran sensuales y estaban cargados de personalidad. Loki volvió a alzar el mentón para cargar su expresión de superioridad al sugerir:

-¿Puedo saber qué os hace pensar que os los entregaré sin exigiros nada a cambio?

Darcy se estremeció. No le gustaba nada cómo sonaba aquello, pero se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Y qué debería… hacer? –Vaciló, y se maldijo por ello. No quería que Loki pensara que le tenía miedo.

Él no respondió de inmediato. Fingió estar pensándoselo, aunque hacía días que se le había ocurrido. Se giró, dándole la espalda ampulosamente, y recorrió la habitación con aire falsamente reflexivo antes de tomar asiento en el borde de la cama, a los pies, y ordenar:

-Quiero que os quitéis la ropa y os déis un baño.

Darcy alzó una ceja, entre aliviada y pasmada. _"¿En serio?"_

-¿Y ya está? –Se le escapó. El rey asintió con la cabeza. Le pareció una estupidez, pero en fin. Automáticamente, preguntó-. ¿Vas a salir o no?

Entonces, el rostro de Loki se transfiguró con una sonrisa cargada de malicia. Darcy comprendió entonces lo que le había pedido en realidad, antes incluso de que él llegase a contestar:

-Oh, no, milady, me quedaré aquí. Me gusta mirar.

Darcy se giró para no mirarle la cara, porque aquella clase de aficiones siempre le habían parecido de mal gusto. Sopesó la posibilidad de renunciar a los objetos que, supuestamente, el rey había hecho traer desde la Tierra, pero algo le dijo que eso no cambiaría las exigencias de Loki. Trató de convencerse a continuación de que tampoco era para tanto que aquel tipo la viese desnuda. No es como si fuera virgen o algo así, había mantenido relaciones con tres chicos diferentes, incluida la primera vez cuando entró en la Universidad, tres años atrás, y con dos de ellos había tenido relaciones más o menos estables, así que la habían visto desnuda más de una vez. Estaba prácticamente resuelta cuando comenzó a bajarse los tirantes del vestido que le había entregado la criada aquella mañana.

-Daos la vuelta –ordenó Loki a su espalda.

La joven expulsó entrecortadamente el aire de los pulmones antes de volverse lentamente hacia el rey. Éste había apoyado los codos en las piernas y la parte inferior de su rostro quedaba oculta tras sus manos entrelazadas. Eso hacía que Darcy viese sólo sus ojos fijos, inquisitivos. Se detuvo sin darse cuenta, y él no parpadeó al ordenar con frialdad:

-Continuad.

Darcy se dio cuenta de la vergüenza que sentía. Sus anteriores intentos de convencerse de que no pasaba nada palidecieron hasta desaparecer, porque _sí _pasaba: nunca se había desnudado delante de un hombre vestido, y desde luego, nunca lo había hecho delante de nadie que la mirara así, con una mirada penetrante pero desprovista de cualquier emoción. La joven evitó deliberadamente que sus ojos se toparan con los de él mientras terminaba de desnudarse. Encontró que le resultaba más fácil fingir que él no estaba mirándola si se concentraba en no temblar, aunque resultaba casi imposible.

Inconscientemente, se cubrió con los brazos cuando el vestido reposó en el suelo. La seda del vestido no hizo ni un solo ruido, y el silencio se adueñó del cuarto hasta adquirir una presencia casi física. Aunque no miraba a Loki, podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre ella, estudiándola detenidamente. El momento que transcurrió hasta que él se puso de pie y se aproximó a ella le pareció eterno, y esta vez Darcy no pudo evitar retroceder hasta que sus pantorrillas tocaron la bañera de oro que se encontraba tras ella. Aturdida, la joven se giró para mirarla, y al hacerlo notó cómo él se inclinaba sobre ella, sin llegar a tocarla, para abrir él mismo el grifo.

El agua borboteó al golpear el fondo de la tina, cuyo desagüe estaba oportunamente cubierto por un tapón de oro. Loki se separó de la midgardiana sin hablar y regresó a la cama para volver a tomar asiento mientras la bañera se llenaba. Se dedicó, mientras tanto, a deleitarse con la vista que le ofrecía el cuerpo desnudo de la joven. Era muy distinta de las esbeltas asgardianas: no muy alta, era voluptuosamente curvilínea, de pronunciadas caderas y grandes pechos que elevaban sus estándares de belleza a un nuevo nivel. Loki debió reconocer para sus adentros sentirse sorprendido de la atracción que ejercía Darcy sobre él, pues él siempre había sido muy exigente.

La joven cerró el grifo cuando el agua casi hubo alcanzado el borde de la tina. La superficie ondulante creaba dibujos con sombras en el fondo dorado de la tina. Hacía un rato que las numerosas velas de los candelabros del dormitorio se habían encendido por arte de magia cuando la luz del sol desapareció, y las diminutas llamas se reflejaban en el oro como ejércitos de estrellas. Darcy contuvo el aliento al mirar la bañera y recordar que tendría que levantar una pierna casi hasta la altura de sus caderas para entrar en la tina. Lo hiciera como lo hiciera, iba a ser terriblemente vergonzoso… es decir, _más_.

Odiando a Loki con todas sus fuerzas (no le preocupaba que él leyese aquel pensamiento; es más, deseó que lo hiciera), dio la espalda a la tina, se sentó en el borde y a continuación giró sobre sí misma lo más dignamente que pudo hasta que volvió a quedar de espaldas a Loki, e introdujo las piernas en el agua. Estaba caliente, y el contraste con la temperatura de la habitación le provocó un agradable escalofrío. Sintió la tentación de echar un vistazo en dirección a Loki, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Con un chapoteo, se dejó caer en el agua.

El rey se puso en pie cuando Darcy desapareció en el interior de la tina. Había visto lo que quería. Se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacó un objeto que la joven identificó de inmediato. Casi dejó de respirar cuando él lo depositó encima de la cama, en el lugar donde había estado sentado. Con su iPod allí, el cautiverio se haría más llevadero.

-¿Veis como todo es más sencillo si decidís obedecerme? –Preguntó Loki antes de abandonar el dormitorio.

No llegó a ver cómo Darcy le lanzaba una mirada asesina con sus grandes ojos color azul grisáceo.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	4. Medicina

**Cuarto drabble de _Placeres prohibidos_, menos subido de tono que el anterior, pero es que el tema tampoco se presta demasiado... De todas formas, me gusta bastante el resultado, si bien no estoy del todo segura de cómo he resuelto el momento culminante. Ahora que me fijo, nunca estoy segura de nada aunque siga publicando xD Será por la costumbre de escribir sólo para mí.**

**Ojalá me dejarais algún review más. Este fandom es poco proclive a reviewear :/**

**********************Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**4. Medicina**

Se puede enfermar de odio. Al menos, Darcy comenzaba a sospechar que aquella expresión que se suele utilizar cuando alguien te saca de tus casillas, "¡Me pone enferma!", tenía una base real. Después de todo, cuando Loki salió por fin de su dormitorio, la joven se apresuró a salir de la bañera, secarse a toda prisa y meterse en la cama. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, tenía fiebre.

La criada se dio cuenta en cuanto entró al dormitorio para llevarle el desayuno y halló intacta la bandeja de la cena. Darcy se percató de que había dormido tan profundamente que ni se había enterado de que le habían traído la cena la noche anterior. La criada se acercó a la midgardiana, vacilante, y le llevó unos segundos decidir que necesitaba algo más abrigado que el fino camisón que le habían proporcionado el primer día para dormir bajo las mantas de su cama de princesa. Después de vaciar la bañera, algo que Darcy había olvidado hacer antes de acostarse, salió del dormitorio para regresar al cabo de unos minutos con una especie de capa de suave lana blanca que colocó sobre los hombros de la enferma.

Si en algún momento albergó Darcy la esperanza de que estar enferma animaría a Loki a devolverla a su hogar, se sintió francamente decepcionada al escuchar el veredicto del doctor Skellar: se trataba de un simple catarro.

El rey de Asgard se encontraba también en el dormitorio, escuchando el diagnóstico del médico con aire grave. Se había revestido con una expresión inescrutable que le confería aquel aspecto regio, de manera que parecía alguien digno de confianza.

"_Mentira."_ Darcy tuvo que obligarse a callar mientras el doctor Skellar explicaba a Loki que la joven debía haber cogido frío durante los días anteriores y que debía proteger mejor la habitación de los vientos. Finalmente, le extendió un pequeño sobre de papel y dijo:

-Tras elaborar varios estudios, creo que ésta es la única medicina que lady Darcy podría soportar –Loki contempló el sobre mientras el médico explicaba-. Su organismo es mucho más frágil que los nuestros, de manera que nuestros remedios podrían tener un efecto dañino en ella. He aislado una dosis que debéis tomar diluida en agua, milady –se dirigía ahora a ella-. Según mis investigaciones, una sola toma debería bastar para aliviar vuestros síntomas y acelerar la curación.

Aunque el médico le había parecido muy amable el día anterior, Darcy no pudo evitar sentirse como un conejillo de indias. Supuso que para el doctor Skellar, como científico, estudiar a un ser racional venido de otro mundo debía suponer un reto fascinante. Un tanto decepcionada, la joven se mordió disimuladamente el labio inferior. Cuando Loki se cansara de atormentarla, podría donarla a la ciencia, y entonces aquella simpatía del doctor Skellar se desvanecería. Le entraban temblores sólo de pensarlo.

-Gracias por su dedicación, doctor –habló Loki.

-Alteza –fue la simple respuesta del médico que, acompañada por una reverencia, precedió a su salida del dormitorio de Darcy.

El rey se volvió entonces hacia la midgardiana. Ella, arrebujada entre las mantas, le lanzó una mirada asesina que él pareció ignorar, pues se limitó a observar:

-Es la segunda vez desde que llegasteis que recibes atención médica.

-Desde que me secuestraste, querrás decir –le corrigió Darcy, ácida-. Si es un problema, siempre podrías dejarme ir.

-¿A Midgard? ¿Con Thor? –La segunda pregunta tuvo un tono bastante más oscuro que la primera.

La joven se revolvió, incómoda bajo la escrutadora mirada del rey. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para reflexionar acerca del instante en que, al borde del orgasmo a manos de Loki, gritó el nombre de Thor. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba el asgardiano hasta que su hermano la tocó por primera vez, y ahora que sus actos habían servido de confirmación para Loki de que había algo entre Thor y ella, Darcy no creía que hubiese nada que le convenciese de lo contrario, que por cierto, era la verdad. Probablemente Loki creí que Thor estaba volviéndose loco, buscándola desesperadamente, pero lo cierto era que estaba en Nuevo México con la mujer que amaba realmente, la astrofísica Jane Foster, y si estaban buscándole, probablemente la iniciativa habría partido más bien de Jane, que era su responsable hasta que acabase el período de prácticas.

Sí, podría haberle explicado todo esto a Loki, pero se sentía incapaz. Ella no era de las que señalan a otra persona para librarse del tormento, aunque fuese un tormento dedicado a esa otra persona. Jamás le ofrecería a aquel psicópata la posibilidad de acosar sexualmente a Jane, la soñadora pero analítica Jane, capaz de esbozar aquella irresistible sonrisa cuando desarrollaba alguna de sus teorías o contemplaba el firmamento estrellado con la firme voluntad de desentrañar cada uno de sus misterios.

No, ella no haría tal cosa. Así que no respondió las preguntas de Loki, se limitó a observarle mientras él trataba claramente de conservar la calma y tomaba asiento en el lateral de la cama. Guardaba el sobre con la medicina que le había entregado el médico en el puño cerrado de su mano derecha, y Darcy se preguntó qué le obligaría a hacer esta vez a cambio de conseguir aquel remedio, porque no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada como lo del día anterior.

Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a esperar que él se lo propusiera, así que fue al grano:

-¿Vas a darme la medicina o no? –Preguntó.

-Por supuesto –contestó él.

Darcy se sintió francamente sorprendida al oír una respuesta tan directa. Obedeciendo a una orden que nadie había dicho en voz alta, la criada entró en el cuarto para entregar al rey una copa de cristal con agua. Una vez se hubo marchado, Loki vertió el contenido del sobre en la copa, y mientras lo hacía habló, sin molestarse en ocultar el deje de maligna diversión que subyacía en sus palabras:

-No tengo ningún interés en que estéis enferma. No me resultáis ni útil ni interesante a menos que estéis sana.

Aquello era… cruel de alguna manera. Darcy entornó los párpados. No iba a sentirse herida. No iba a darle a aquel capullo la satisfacción de observar que se sentía herida.

En contraste con sus palabras, la expresión en el rostro de Loki era bastante neutra cuando tendió a Darcy la copa, cuyo contenido había adquirido una tonalidad verdosa muy poco saludable. Ella la miró con gesto de desagrado antes de cogerla. Dio un sorbo y a continuación la apartó violentamente:

-¡Esto está asqueroso! –Protestó.

-Es una medicina, ¿qué os esperabais, vino espumoso de las laderas de Alfheim? –Preguntó el rey.

-No sé qué es eso, pero desde luego esperaba que, ya que sois tan superiores a nosotros –ni siquiera en aquella situación pudo reprimir Darcy una nota de sarcasmo-, hubieseis desarrollado alguna manera de elaborar medicamentos que no sepan a mierda. No pienso bebérmelo.

Él contempló a la joven, molesto. ¿Es que tenía que hacer de la desobediencia a cada una de sus órdenes una causa perdida a la que aferrarse?

-Bebéoslo –ordenó, con voz queda, pero autoritaria.

-De eso nada –Darcy cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, desafiante-. Prefiero morirme a resultarte útil o interesante.

Tal vez citar sus propias palabras sólo sirviese para desvelar el efecto que habían tenido sobre ella, pero la joven no se dio cuenta hasta que las hubo pronunciado. Tampoco es que fuera a morirse de un resfriado, lo sabía muy bien, pero necesitaba hacérselo saber: estaba dispuesta a llevar su desobediencia hasta las últimas consecuencias si era necesario.

El rostro de Loki se ensombreció contemplando a la insurrecta midgardiana. En las semanas que llevaba allí, ya había comprobado que llevar a cabo su plan original de robarle el corazón a la joven durante su cautiverio para que la agonía de Thor fuese más profunda iba a ser más complicado de lo que creía. Pero lo cierto era que había algo en la rebeldía de la midgardiana que le excitaba de maneras que no era capaz ni de nombrar, y cuanto más se sublevaba ella, más deseaba Loki someterla a su voluntad.

Podía empezar por aquella maldita medicina, por ejemplo.

Pudo ver, por la expresión de su cara, que Darcy esperaba una nueva salva de órdenes que no pensaba obedecer. Pero si ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, él podía obligarla.

Se puso en pie con rudeza, tomó la copa de cristal y, llevándosela a los labios, ingirió su amargo contenido. Darcy contempló estupefacta a Loki, pero antes siquiera de tener la oportunidad de preguntarle qué demonios hacía, el monarca se inclinó sobre la joven, juntó sus labios con los de ella y le pasó la medicina directamente a la boca.

Darcy trató de resistirse, pero Loki le agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos y consiguió que la medicina descendiera por la garganta de la joven. A continuación enredó su lengua con la de ella, besándola profundamente como el día que llegó. Siguió sosteniendo a Darcy con fuerza, posesivo, sin respirar. Cuando se separó al fin de ella, le bastó un vistazo para apreciar las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven, sus labios hinchados y el cabello revuelto.

-Debo reconocer que teníais razón, milady –dijo, ufano-. Esa medicina tiene un sabor repulsivo. Espero habérosla endulzado.

Dicho esto, Loki dio media vuelta y cruzó el dormitorio con amplias zancadas hasta atravesar la puerta, dejando a Darcy sola y atónita una vez más.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	5. Dolor

**He aquí el quinto drabble de _Placeres prohibidos_. Sé que por el título y el cariz de los acontecimientos podríais llegar a esperaros algo perverso. Pues malas noticias: éste es uno de mis drabbles sin diálogos, y en él ahondo en los pensamientos de Darcy. Espero que pese a todo os guste y conectéis con el personaje. Más allá de los momentos de tensión sexual no resuelta (y resueltísima), quiero que este fanfic tenga fondo. Espero que vuestros reviews me hagan saber si lo estoy consiguiendo.**

**¡Gracias a los que ya habéis comentado!**

**************************Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**5. Dolor**

No todos los objetos que Loki le había conseguido en la Tierra eran de su propiedad. La criada había llevado a una Darcy convaleciente una historiada caja de plata en la que había encontrado una edición de bolsillo de _El invierno del mundo_, que estaba leyendo cuando la secuestraron; el estuche de sus gafas; dos bolígrafos y un paquete de chicles. Además había otros dos libros en la caja que no le pertenecían, ambos flamantes como sólo pueden serlo los libros recién comprados: uno era _Looking for Alaska_, que había leído unas tres veces, mientras que el segundo era una bonita edición de Penguin de _Historia de dos ciudades_. Un fragmento de su antigua vida se encontraba encerrado en aquella suntuosa caja, y Darcy sospechaba que sería cuanto conseguiría de Midgard hasta que la liberaran o rescataran. En realidad, odiaba pensar así. Ella no era de las que esperan a su príncipe azul junto a la ventana de su torre, pero ya había descubierto que sus habilidades como humana no iban a ser de mucha ayuda en aquella situación. Cuando supo que Loki iba a entregarle algunos objetos terrícolas, albergó la secreta esperanza de que algún asgardiano incauto le hiciese llegar su Taser, inconsciente de su verdadera finalidad, pero no tuvo suerte.

Pero eso tampoco era ninguna novedad. Ella no era de las que tenían la suerte de su lado.

Con aquella caja sobre las rodillas, Darcy se dejó vencer por el desaliento por primera vez desde que la arrastraran a aquel maldito reino de dioses paganos debido a un capricho estúpido de un rey engreído y prácticamente todopoderoso. Notó la respiración húmeda, y se dio cuenta de que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

No quería llorar. Odiaba que se le hincharan los ojos y se le taponara la nariz. Y además, se había propuesto no mostrar debilidad alguna mientras estuviera en Asgard. Bastante tenía con la inferioridad propia de su especie respecto a los asgardianos.

Darcy Lewis detestaba sentirse vulnerable. Aunque creció en un agradable barrio de clase media, en una casita con jardín, desde niña su madrastra, Lucy, le había inculcado lo desprotegidas que estaban las mujeres, y la había animado a apuntarse a cursillos de autodefensa y a llevar encima dispositivos de protección. Cuando declararon ilegal el spray de pimienta, Lucy fue quien convenció al padre de Darcy para que añadiera a la montaña de cosas que iba a llevarse a la Universidad una Taser que, al final, la joven sólo había usado una vez en su vida, y su mala suerte quiso que electrocutara a un dios nórdico destinado a convertirse en el gran amor de su mentora de prácticas, a la que además consideraba una de sus mejores amigas.

Tal vez su secuestro por parte del hermano de Thor fuese la consecuencia de aquella descarga al príncipe de Asgard. El karma puede ser una verdadera putada.

O tal vez el karma la castigara por haberse sentido atraída por Thor, que estaba con Jane. La joven se revolvió, incómoda por sus propias reflexiones. Nunca había llegado a tirarle los trastos ni nada parecido, aunque mentiría si negara que había elaborado planes para hacerlo. Planes que nunca llegó a ejecutar, claro. Todo sucedió tan deprisa… Antes de que Jane, Erik y ella llegaran a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Thor en sus caóticas vidas, los hombres de negro de S.H.I.E.L.D. llegaron y arramplaron con todo, y Darcy ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ligarse a Thor. Cuando volvieron a verle, resultó que Jane y él se amaban locamente. Darcy siempre sospechó que había pasado algo entre esos dos que ella no había a presenciar. El caso era que había perdido su oportunidad, y encima la habían secuestrado sin haber llegado a hacer nada.

Si un par de días Darcy se alegraba, hasta cierto punto, de que no fuera Jane a quien Loki hubiese hecho secuestrar, en aquel momento estaba furiosa. Ella no debía estar allí. No le correspondía a ella sufrir el acoso de Loki, especialmente por algo que no era.

O tal vez sólo estaba sucumbiendo a la depresión.

Darcy dejó la caja en el suelo y la empujó hasta esconderla debajo de la cama. Ella no era de las que se recreaban en el infortunio. Se hizo una promesa a sí misma: no iba a dejar que Loki ganase. Iba a salir de Asgard, iba a regresar a casa. Y si para eso tenía que seducir al mismísimo Loki, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Desde luego, no pensaba darle el gusto de deleitarle con su dolor. Así que Darcy Lewis juró no derramar ni una lágrima más hasta que volviese a su hogar, en aquel planeta azul al que llamaban Midgard.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	6. Necesidad

**Ahora que ya os he desvelado un poco más acerca de Darcy, me he atrevido a adentrarme un poco en la (retorcida) psique de Loki. Es un riesgo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que gusta el personaje, no sólo a mí, sino a la gran mayoría del fandom de _Los Vengadores _en general. Después de este capítulo, lo prometo, volveré a la acción y os contaré qué pasó después entre ellos.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! No dejéis de expresar vuestra opinión acerca de esta tortuosa expedición en la mente de Loki.**

******************************Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**6. Necesidad**

Ser rey de Asgard no era exactamente como había imaginado. O tal vez fuera más preciso decir que no había imaginado los detalles. Su deseo de ocupar el trono en sustitución de Thor había sido un sueño primero y un firme propósito después, pero a decir verdad, ni siquiera mientras urdía los planes que le llevaron a ocupar aquella posición se había parado a pensar en lo que significaba verdaderamente ser rey, además del hecho de estar por encima de los demás y sentarse en un trono que era más cómodo de lo que parecía en realidad.

Pero cuando los consejeros y cortesanos comprobaron que, con el Padre de Todos sumido en el Sueño de Odín y Thor en el exilio, Loki era el primero en la línea sucesoria y que además contaba con la aprobación de Frigga, nadie se opuso al ascenso del jotun al trono. Tal vez se debiera a que no eran muchos quienes conocían el secreto de sus orígenes, y los pocos que lo hacían estaban dispuestos a callar… salvo, quizá, Heimdall, pero Loki ya se había ocupado de eso. Y era una suerte, ya que la montaña de burocracia a la que tuvo que hacer frente después empezó a robarle tiempo de manera desproporcionada. Afortunadamente, su ingenio le permitió seguir los pasos de Thor en Midgard y mantener el engaño con el que había hecho creer a su madre adoptiva que sólo tenía las mejores intenciones sin descuidar todo aquel trabajo. Sólo cuando secuestró a Darcy aquellas labores comenzaron a resultarle verdaderamente molestas, pues le robaban mucho tiempo que él habría preferido invertir en la joven.

Loki se había rodeado de un círculo de fieles sirvientes dentro de palacio, y ninguno de ellos era jotun. De hecho, tenía sus propios planes para el reino que le vio nacer, pero los posponía indefinidamente mientras se hacía cargo de otros asuntos. La confianza en sus sirvientes daba sus frutos, pues nadie más que un pequeño grupo de los mismos sabía que el regente de Asgard mantenía prisionera a una midgardiana por cuestiones puramente personales. Loki sospechaba que Frigga jamás lo aprobaría, así que frente a ella se limitaba a mostrarse como un hijo compungido por el estado del Padre de Todos.

Aunque a decir verdad, no sólo ocultaba la presencia de Darcy porque sus motivos para haberla secuestrado fueran indignos del hombre que fingía ser. En su fuero interno, tenerla prisionera, escondida de todos, le excitaba terriblemente.

A lo largo de sus siglos de pacífica existencia en Asgard, cuando se creía el hijo menor de los reyes de tan privilegiado reino, el género femenino y Loki habían sido como dos planetas de órbitas alejadas. Las mujeres le atraían, sí, pero no le interesaban. A diferencia de Thor, al que le perdían las faldas, Loki no parecía acusar la presencia de mujeres hermosas a su alrededor, y eso que en Asgard las había a montones. El joven príncipe prefería perderse en las suaves colinas en primavera, dejarse atrapar por las páginas de los libros y practicar las docenas de hechizos que lograba aprender diariamente. La única mujer a la que había pretendido, y esto había sucedido durante su adolescencia, era Sif, la mejor amiga de Thor. Loki no ignoraba los sentimientos de la joven hacia su hermano mayor, y finalmente tuvo que desistir, no sin antes dejarse arrastrar por los celos. Sif y Loki tenían unas cuantas razones para no ser buenos amigos, aunque ambos se uniesen a Thor en sus aventuras.

Pero todo aquello era agua pasada. Ahora Loki no sentía nada por Sif; de hecho, ya no le importaba, porque había hallado que Thor amaba a una midgardiana y por primera vez se interesó en una mujer, aunque ese interés se limitase a lo de siempre: al deseo de poseer lo que era de Thor, o lo que a Thor le correspondía por derecho, o ambos.

Por lo menos, así fue como empezó.

Para despreciar tanto a la raza humana, Loki había tenido que reconocer para sí mismo que encontraba a Darcy sencillamente fascinante. Desde el primer instante en que oyó aquellos insultos cuyo significado no llegaba a discernir del todo y que iban dedicados a los jotuns que se la trajeron hasta la última vez que había estado en su dormitorio y la había obligado a beber la repugnante medicina prescrita por el doctor Skellar, cada instante con ella le había provocado un millar de emociones: diversión, hastío, autoridad, malicia (tanto premeditada como espontánea), provocación, ira y aquel indescriptible y agradable sentimiento que le provocaba percibir que estaba intimidando a otras personas. Pero bajo todas y cada una de esas emociones, había algo que aumentaba gradualmente cada vez que visitaba los aposentos de Darcy, y era deseo.

Si las circunstancias fueran distintas, y por distintas quería decir diametralmente opuestas a las actuales, y su relación con Thor fuera aún la de afables hermanos, y Darcy no fuera su prisionera, sino una joven libre a la que Loki hubiera conocido por casualidad, la persistencia de aquel deseo habría hecho que Thor bromease diciéndole que por fin, después de tantos siglos, se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre de verdad.

Claro que Loki sospechaba que, de haber sido ésas las circunstancias actuales, no se habría sentido tan atraído por Darcy, ya que una parte bastante importante de dicho deseo se basaba en el hecho de que ella fuese su prisionera y que le temiese. Por otra parte, el jotun era muy cuidadoso con aquellos sentimientos. Mantenía un férreo control sobre ellos, sobre su evolución, pues lo último que quería era sucumbir a ellos.

A pesar de que sus actos pudiesen indicar lo contrario, Loki conocía bien los sentimientos, y sabía lo que hacían a los hombres. Había comprobado lo que le habían hecho a Odín, que en un acto de magnanimidad le adoptó, convirtiendo toda su vida en una mentira. Había visto lo que le habían hecho a Thor, aquel descerebrado al que todos reían las gracias y que habría heredado un trono del que no era digno de no haberse interpuesto Loki. Había experimentado lo que le habían hecho los sentimientos a _él mismo_, y no iba a volver a dejarse arrastrar por ellos jamás.

Por eso, por muy atrayente que le resultase Darcy, iba a ceñirse al plan original. Encerraría los sentimientos en una caja y la enterraría en lo más profundo de su cerebro para que no se desbordasen, y seguiría adelante en su plan de arrebatar a Thor el amor de su midgardiana.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, y Loki sabía que no fallaría en su propósito. Nunca lo hacía cuando se trataba de satisfacer sus propias necesidades.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	7. Mordaza

**Ya ha llegado, ya está aquí... ¡mi capítulo preferido de _Placeres prohibidos_! De lo que llevo escrito, claro...**

**Seré sincera: voy un par de capítulos adelantada en redacción respecto a publicación. No me gusta la sensación de "me pilla el toro". Empecé a publicar cuando llevaba tres capítulos escritos y sí, he publicado este séptimo drabble después de poner punto final al noveno. Pero casi me traiciono a mí misma para no publicar antes, porque me siento muy orgullosa de este drabble y estaba deseando compartirlo con vosotros. Espero que a vosotros también os guste, ¡es uno de los puntos fuertes del primer tercio de _Placeres prohibidos_!**

******¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios!**

**************************************Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**7. Mordaza**

Aunque ya tenía algo que sonaba como un plan, se dijo que tonta sería si no aprovechaba una oportunidad como aquélla. Así que el segundo día que la criada que le llevaba el almuerzo dejó la puerta abierta mientras depositaba la bandeja, Darcy se aproximó por detrás y, aprovechando que había bajado la guardia, le golpeó la cabeza con la caja de plata, ya vacía, en la que Loki le había entregado los objetos terrestres. Toda una ironía, se dijo mientras la criada se desplomaba en el suelo, inconsciente, que el recipiente de los recuerdos de su hogar fuese la primera llave que la llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Se asomó al corredor con cautela, y suspiró de alivio al hallarlo vacío. El rey debía subestimarla de veras, a juzgar por las deficiencias en la seguridad de su prisión. Peor para él, concluyó mientras se deslizaba al exterior.

A pesar de que sabía que era lo más sabio, Darcy no pudo evitar atravesar el corredor a paso lento. Sus pies, cubiertos por finas zapatillas de tela a juego con su vestido –de color marfil, iba cogido al cuello y le dejaba toda la espalda al descubierto-, se hundían en la gruesa alfombra de color rojo oscuro adornada con intrincadas grecas doradas. Éstas tenían un tono un poco más oscuro que las paredes, que se abrían en numerosas puertas tan infranqueables como la suya, todas cerradas a cal y canto. Del techo colgaban hermosas arañas de cristal que sostenían infinidad de velas encendidas. La joven tuvo que meterse prisa mentalmente para no quedarse obnubilada con tanta belleza. Ya sabía que los asgardianos tenían un gusto exquisito para la decoración de interiores, no como el que tenían para tratar a las visitas.

Al fondo del corredor percibió la luminosidad del sol, y se apresuró hasta llegar a la intersección con otro pasillo en la que destacaba un gigantesco ventanal. A diferencia de las vistas desde su dormitorio, aquel corredor daba a los jardines de palacio, que ofrecían un paisaje de ensueño, repleto de árboles y plantas desconocidos para Darcy, además de fuentes e incluso un arroyo que atravesaba la floresta. Parecía un bosque de hadas, y Darcy tuvo que reconocer que había logrado quitarle el aliento incluso a una chica de ciudad como ella. Sobre el jardín llamaba la atención el cielo, que no era azul pese a ser de día. Ya durante su cautiverio, Darcy había observado que el cielo sobre Asgard tenía siempre ese color que adquiere al alba, cuando el sol brilla en el horizonte, otorgándole a la bóveda celeste una gradación de color que pasa de un tono casi blanco allí donde la luz alcanza hasta adquirir el aspecto de la noche cerrada en la cúspide del universo, tachonada de estrellas, dejando en el espacio intermedio toda una gama de matices de rosa. Era una visión muy hermosa, pero la joven no se había parado a apreciarla hasta aquel momento. _Aquel preciso momento._

-¡Fugitiva! –Bramó una voz a unos metros de ella.

Darcy se volvió, sobresaltada, y vio a un guardia. Por instinto, echó a correr en la dirección opuesta. Mierda, no había durado mucho fuera de su celda. Y quizá no llegara muy lejos, pues desconocía por completo el palacio. _"No te desanimes, Darcy"_, se dijo. _"Lo conseguirás"_

Siguió corriendo por los pasillos, parándose a veces por si oía voces y cambiar así su rumbo. Pensó al principio en pedir ayuda, pero pensó que, incluso si no estaban a favor de lo que hacía su rey, las personas que se movían por el palacio no se arriesgarían a incurrir en su ira ayudándola. Nadie en su sano juicio haría tal cosa, y ella no iba a cometer la estupidez de provocarle un conflicto moral a aquella gente. Un humano corriente, como mucho, se pondría nervioso, pero a saber de qué eran capaces los asgardianos. Un poco de presión y _ciao_, explosión nuclear. O algo así, vaya.

La joven había estado evitando las habitaciones, pero al llegar a uno de los pasillos, se dio cuenta, alterada, de que iba a tener que arriesgarse y abrir una de las puertas. Notó por la decoración que se encontraba en una zona más importante del palacio, y las voces de los guardias parecían llegarle de todas partes. Abrumada y aterrada, se acercó a la puerta más cercana, la abrió y se coló dentro de la habitación. Mantuvo la oreja pegada a la hoja de la puerta mientras oía el inconfundible sonido de los guardias, las piezas de sus armaduras entrechocando entre sí. Pero de momento, ninguno de ellos parecía sospechar que la midgardiana se había escondido tras una de las puertas del corredor.

-Vaya, milady –oyó una voz detrás de sí-. Desconocía que anhelabais tanto volver a verme. ¿O acaso habéis hecho algo que no debíais, como tratar de escaparos?

"_Mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!"_. Darcy se giró muy despacio. De entre todas las salas que debía haber en aquel maldito palacio, tenía que entrar en la que estaba _él_. El azar era un mal bicho, se dijo, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de Loki, que la contemplaba desde un suntuoso escritorio de madera oscura en una enorme sala repleta de libros, a él la situación le parecía de lo más irónica. Y él salía ganando, claro. Como siempre desde que la hizo llegar.

Loki se levantó con calma. El hecho de que Darcy se encontrase en el despacho del rey, que ahora era el suyo, significaba que había habido una brecha en la seguridad y que todo su plan respecto a la joven podría haberse hecho trizas si Frigga o cualquier cortesano leal al Padre de Todos hubiera llegado a verla vagando por los pasillos. Pese a sus vestimentas asgardianas, Darcy jamás habría llegado a pasar por uno de ellos. Afortunadamente, la joven parecía ignorar ese hecho, y le contemplaba con esa expresión que Loki conocía bien: la de quien teme algo y trata de ocultarlo para que lo que teme (o a quien teme, en este caso) no se dé cuenta. Pero él lo había hecho, y a decir verdad, el rey no tardó en percatarse de que iba a darle la vuelta a aquella situación tan incómoda.

Se detuvo a un par de pasos de Darcy, y no permitió que su expresión delatara nada más allá de la tranquilidad más absoluta. Ella, por su parte, se mantuvo inmóvil con la espalda pegada a la puerta. Trataba de conservar la calma, diciéndose que todo saldría bien, que llevaría a cabo su plan de huir, pero en el fondo sabía que ahora sí que no lo lograría. Loki estaba frente a ella, y Darcy tuvo que reconocer que lo que más miedo le daba era que, aunque estaba prácticamente segura de que no le haría daño, _no_ _sabía _lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a aquel lunático. No tenía la menor idea, de hecho.

Los ojos de Loki recorrieron la silueta de la joven. Sus afilados rasgos se mostraban tan serenos y tranquilos que le resultaba imposible averiguar si estaba enfadado, o mejor dicho, si estaba enfadado a secas o _muy _enfadado. Porque era imposible que no lo estuviera… ¿verdad?

¡¿Verdad?!

Los irises verdosos de Loki la atraparon por completo. Tanto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ni siquiera acertó a moverse en los escasos segundos que tomó al rey despojarse de su cinturón y anudarlo en torno al rostro de la joven, amordazándola. Cuando se dio cuenta y quiso gritar para que la soltara, el cuero ahogó su voz. La fría expresión de Loki se transformó en una malévola sonrisa repleta de dientes. El rey estaba satisfecho.

-Me habéis decepcionado, milady. Os trato tan bien… y pretendéis dejarme –siseó-. ¿Acaso buscáis otra clase de conducta en mi persona? ¿Preferiríais que fuera menos… benévolo con vos?

Darcy trató de chillar que no con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando fue incapaz de hacerlo, trató de negar vehementemente con la cabeza. Antes siquiera de lograr mover el cuello por primera vez, notó la mano derecha de Loki aprisionándoselo. Aún tenía en el rostro aquella sonrisa de maníaco, y siguió teniéndola cuando la hizo darse la vuelta con un rápido y violento movimiento, de manera que la midgardiana quedó de cara a la puerta y dando la espalda al rey.

Loki casi podía oler el miedo de Darcy, y eso le complacía. Si ya cuando le miraba ignoraba por completo lo que tenía en mente, la sensación aumentaba hasta rozar el borde de la locura cuando no podía mirarle a la cara. Le hacía sentirse vulnerable de maneras que apenas alcanzaba a describir. Y encima, Loki había conseguido anudar el cinturón en la parte posterior de su cabeza, aplastando el recogido que se había hecho esa mañana. La parte buena era que ya no la cogía del cuello. La parte mala era que sus manos sostenían las muñecas de Darcy, pegándolas a la puerta e inmovilizándola, y estaba demasiado asustada para tratar de girar la cabeza, así que mantuvo la frente apoyada en la puerta. Notaba la respiración del rey sobre sus hombros desnudos, y era más fría que la de un humano normal, casi como si el aire que respiraba se transformase en hielo al pasar por sus pulmones.

La visión de la espalda de Darcy enmarcada por los pliegues de aquel vestido tenía algo de concupiscente que habría hecho sonrojarse a las mentes más pacatas de Asgard, aunque Loki no supiese con exactitud qué era. En la pálida piel de la joven, tersa y suave, apenas se marcaban más huesos que los omóplatos, que apenas sobresalían a su vez.

Cuando transcurrieron unos segundos y Loki no hubo hecho nada salvo seguir ligeramente inclinado sobre ella, la joven perdió un poco el miedo. Hizo amago de girarse, pero la voz de Loki se lo impidió cuando susurró a su oído, casi como una confidencia:

-No.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Darcy, y Loki lo vio a escasos centímetros, como la piel de la espalda de la midgardiana se erizaba.

Nunca antes algo tan simple le había excitado tanto.

Y sin apenas pensarlo, se inclinó más, sacó la lengua y lamió la espalda de Darcy desde la base debajo de la nuca, donde se abrochaba el vestido. La joven sintió como si el rey hubiese dibujado una línea de fuego en su cuerpo, y la improvisada mordaza no logró ahogar el gemido de placer que, más que nacer en su garganta, nació en lo más profundo de su persona.

Loki sonrió, complacido. _Muy _complacido.

-Ya que os habéis esforzado tanto en venir a visitarme, milady, me esforzaré yo también en recompensaros.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	8. Calor

**Cuando acabé de escribir _Mordaza_, aunque sabía lo que sucedería a continuación, me enfrenté a _Calor _con un poco de miedo. Sigo considerando que _Mordaza _es de mis mejores drabbles, y no sabía si lograría estar a la altura con _Calor_. Creo que eso es algo que sólo vosotros, lectores, podréis juzgar, así que espero vuestros reviews, que además me alegran el día ;) De verdad.  
**

**A propósito: _Calor _es un capítulo explícito. Si sois menores, leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

******************************************Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**8. Calor**

Darcy se sintió mareada. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, y la sugerente frase de Loki la había encendido más de lo recomendable. Y eso era malo, claro. Era muy malo. Volvió a tener el impulso de girar la cabeza, pero recordó que Loki no deseaba que lo hiciera. Un momento… ¿se estaba sometiendo a sus deseos? ¡¿Ella?!

El rey tiró de las muñecas de la joven y la alejó de la puerta. Darcy, todavía amordazada con el cinturón, alcanzó a echar un nuevo vistazo al despacho antes de que Loki la tumbase boca abajo en el sólido escritorio, la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre el tablero, sus pies firmemente apoyados en el suelo. Incluso en aquella posición, él seguía inmovilizándola. Estaba indefensa, si Loki decidía hacer algo, bueno… ella no podría detenerle.

Él se tomó unos instantes para darle tiempo a asumir su situación. Sería mucho más interesante si Darcy llegaba a imaginar las todas posibles consecuencias del lío en el que se había metido ella solita. Se dio cuenta de que así había sido cuando percibió cierto cambio en su manera de respirar. Ansiedad causada por la incertidumbre. Delicioso.

La cabeza de la midgardiana reposaba de costado sobre el tablero de la mesa, pero por más que tratase de mirar de reojo a Loki, apenas lograba captarle. Supuso que él se colocaba a propósito en un ángulo en el que no podía verle. Dio un respingo cuando percibió que él le subía la falda del vestido, que caía hasta el suelo. El que llevaba aquel día era de una tela parecida al chifón, y el roce del borde al rozar sus piernas le provocó un escalofrío. Debajo llevaba una especie de braguitas de seda muy finas, de la clase de ropa interior que en la Tierra llamaban lencería. Darcy jamás había utilizado nada así hasta que llegó a Asgard, pero cuando su camisón desapareció, también lo hicieron sus bragas de algodón, que eran sustituidas diariamente por aquellas pequeñas y delicadas prendas. Cuando Loki hubo subido el vestido más allá de la cintura de la chica, lo primero que pensó Darcy fue que aquella tela más translúcida que opaca era lo único que cubría su trasero, y se sintió desnuda, completamente expuesta. Supo, instantáneamente, que el rubor de su rostro la estaba delatando, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si deseara desaparecer.

Pero no desaparecería. Loki se inclinó sobre la espalda de Darcy y susurró:

-Creo recordar que dejamos algo a medias el día que llegasteis, milady.

Oh. _Aquello_.

Darcy recordó la íntima caricia que Loki le prodigó, y recordó también cómo, al decir el nombre de Thor por error –si tuviera que aducir algo en su defensa, diría que, en aquel momento, desconocía el nombre de Loki-, el rey se marchó, ofuscado, dejándola colgada antes de llegar al clímax.

Le habría encantado decir algo sarcástico acerca de aquel momento, pero claro, no podía. Loki se dio cuenta y dejó que una sonrisa satisfecha se expandiera por su rostro. Lo estaba disfrutando, sí. Y esta vez, estaba más que dispuesto a que ella también lo disfrutara. Y esta vez, Thor no estaría en su mente ni un solo segundo. Siguió inclinado sobre la espalda de Darcy y le apartó los mechones que escapaban a su recogido con tanta suavidad como si fuera una caricia. Pero la midgardiana temía más la ternura de aquel rey que sus amenazas, pues sabía que las primeras sólo eran mentiras. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el aliento de Loki rozar sus pestañas, y entonces él hundió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de la joven.

El contacto hizo que ella se estremeciera, y lo odió. No quería que él pensara ni por un momento que todo aquello era placentero. Aunque lo fuera.

Loki deslizó su lengua por el cuello de Darcy hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, que mordió con suavidad. Ella dejó escapar un quejido de placer, muy a su pesar. Siempre le había puesto muchísimo que le mordieran las orejas. ¿Pero cómo podía saberlo él?

-Sé muchas cosas –susurró él a su oído-. Y las que no sé, tengo maneras de averiguarlas.

La frase hizo que Darcy volviera a abrir los ojos, y pudo captar una breve imagen de Loki más cerca de ella que nunca, sus cejas arqueadas, un brillo en aquellos ojos tan fríos que nunca antes le había visto. Se dio cuenta entonces de que hacía un rato que le había soltado ambas muñecas, pero no se veía capaz de moverse.

Entonces él palpó el trasero de Darcy con su mano abierta. Ella respiró con fuerza y giró la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla en la mesa. Los dedos de Loki rozaron apenas la superficie de las finas braguitas antes de que su mano se colara debajo de las mismas y las hiciera descender por los muslos de la joven. Esta vez no la hizo esperar, y comenzó a acariciar el exterior del sexo de Darcy con los dedos. Y ella, aterrada, se dio cuenta de que una parte de sí misma había deseado que lo hiciera de la misma forma que lo hizo aquel primer día. ¡Ah, si tan sólo no estuviera amordazada…! Le provocaría diciéndole que la había dejado insatisfecha la vez anterior porque era incapaz de hacerla gozar de verdad. Eso le enfurecería, y aquella idea, unida a las caricias que le prodigaba en aquel momento, hizo que un cálido escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. En un segundo, se notó arder, y deseó que Loki la tocara en todas partes.

Sí, era un psicópata; sí, estaba mal desear algo así, pero… pero…

"_Oh, cállate"_, le dijo a su conciencia. _"Tú no sabes lo que hace con sus manos"_

Casi como si Loki hubiera leído aquel pensamiento en concreto, introdujo sus dedos índice y corazón en el sexo de Darcy. Ella estiró el cuello, excitada, y se dio cuenta de que gemía bajo la mordaza de cuero cuando el aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones con regularidad. Separó los pies, anhelante, deseosa de que los dedos de Loki llegaran más profundo.

En vez de eso, él tomó el clítoris de la midgardiana entre sus dedos y lo estimuló, haciéndola arquearse de placer. Estaba perdiendo el control, y el último pensamiento que logró hilar fue una muda súplica a Loki: _"Por favor, no lo fastidies diciendo algo sarcástico o grosero"_.

Por un instante creyó que él había captado sus pensamientos, pues le oyó abrir la boca e inhalar aire, muy cerca de su oído izquierdo, como hace quien va a hablar, pero nada dijo.

Los dedos del rey abandonaron su clítoris para adentrarse en ella, entrando y saliendo. Instintivamente, Darcy arqueó la espalda, elevando las caderas, rogándole con aquel sencillo gesto que no se detuviese.

Las manos de Loki le proporcionaban un placer tan intenso que sus pensamientos, completamente descontrolados, comenzaron a anhelar que se lo hiciese _de verdad_, sin limitarse a usar sus manos.

No poder gritar cuando llegó al clímax no impidió que mordiera la mordaza y emitiera un gruñido gutural de placer cuando se derramó en la mano izquierda del rey de Asgard.

Se halló temblando encima de la mesa, con las piernas tan débiles que supo que no la sostendrían si trataba de incorporarse, y jadeaba con dificultad a causa del cinturón usado como mordaza. Tenía todo el cuerpo sudado, el sexo le ardía y le palpitaba al mismo ritmo que su enloquecido corazón. Loki cogió entonces la barbilla de Darcy desde atrás y le levantó la cabeza unos centímetros de la mesa para sisear a su oído:

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera vos misma, en vuestra soledad, lográis proporcionaros un placer tan glorioso como el que este rey al que tanto odiáis os ha otorgado.

Ella le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio. _Sabía _que acabaría jodiéndolo con aquellos comentarios suyos.

Le quitó la mordaza justo antes de incorporarse y separarse unos metros con aire casual. Darcy se apoyó en los codos y después en las manos para ponerse de pie, aunque no se alejó de la mesa: no confiaba en sus piernas. Aquel orgasmo había sido demasiado increíble, y su cuerpo tenía que volver a acostumbrarse al frío mundo que había fuera de esa actividad increíble llamada sexo.

Algo que no le sucedía desde su segunda vez. La primera fue un desastre.

Loki tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba tras el escritorio y contempló a Darcy con gesto muy tranquilo. La midgardiana se preguntó si sabía que le enervaba que no mostrase emoción alguna después de haberla hecho desfallecer de placer. Era un poco humillante.

De repente, quería irse. Y lo dijo. Más sumisa de lo que deseaba, declaró:

-Quiero volver a mi habitación.

El rey esbozó una sonrisa de genuina satisfacción.

-Por supuesto, milady –_"Cabrón"_-. Yo mismo os llevaré hasta allí.

Y lo hizo. Y nadie les vio. Darcy no tenía muy claro cómo lo consiguió, pero no se cruzaron con nadie en el recorrido que había entre el despacho y el dormitorio de la joven. Recorrido durante el cual Loki llevó a Darcy en brazos, estilo princesa. En otra situación, con otro tío (Thor, por ejemplo), la chica habría estado encantada. No era el caso.

Aquella noche, la criada a la que había dejado inconsciente apenas unas horas antes la fulminó con la mirada mientras depositaba la bandeja con la cena en el dormitorio. Darcy se dijo que tal vez hubiera envenenado el apetitoso guiso que destacaba en el plato central, pero mientras devoraba la comida se convenció de que era imposible. Loki no permitiría que le arrebataran su juguete favorito.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	9. Húmedo

**¡Siento el retraso! Esta semana he estado alejada del ordenador y no he podido ponerme al día con _Placeres prohibidos_... ¡Y eso que estaba deseando seguir con la historia! Me alegra muchísimo que os haya gustado el capítulo 8, así que aunque tenemos las fiestas encima (y mi cumpleaños, por cierto), intentaré publicar dos o tres capítulos nuevos antes de mi próximo parón, que tendrá lugar hacia fin de año y se prolongará una semana, aproximadamente. A lo mejor os topáis con alguna otra sorpresa entre mi lista de fanfics publicados ;)**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews por _Calor_. ¡Espero que _Húmedo_ también os guste! Una curiosidad: la inspiración musical de este drabble fue la canción _Burning desire_, de Lana del Rey. Por si os interesa ;)**

**********************************************Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**9. Húmedo**

Después de lo sucedido en el despacho, Darcy esperaba que Loki le diese unas vacaciones de unos cuantos días, porque no le apetecía nada volver a verle. Pero claro, sus deseos parecían verse cumplidos a la inversa cada vez que tenía la osadía de formularlos para sus adentros, y al día siguiente, después de que la criada se llevara la bandeja de la cena, una mano sostuvo la puerta antes de que la mujer llegase a cerrar y el rey se coló en la habitación. Llevaba sus ropajes ceremoniales y su casco, por lo que Darcy se imaginó que vendría de algún acto oficial. No mostró el menor interés, por supuesto. Se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de indiferencia antes de volver a posar los ojos en las páginas de _Historia de dos ciudades_. Loki se quitó el casco y lo depositó encima del tocador antes de tomar asiento al borde de la cama. Darcy leía boca abajo, con la almohada sobre el pecho y los codos apoyados en el colchón, en una pose muy informal. Había doblado las rodillas y balanceaba las piernas con los tobillos cruzados. El jotun tuvo que apartar la falda del vestido, que había caído hasta arremolinarse sobre los muslos de la joven, dejando las pantorrillas al aire.

Darcy le lanzó una mirada que debía ser, según sus cálculos, de fastidio. No estaba segura de haberlo logrado, pues después de lo del día anterior, todavía tenía un acceso de inseguridad cuando aquel idiota se acercaba demasiado. Si de verdad planeaba seducirle, se estaba luciendo.

-No he dejado de pensar en vos en todo el día –habló de repente Loki.

La midgardiana se volvió hacia él con una mirada de incredulidad que le salió del alma. _"¿Qué?"_

-¿Ah, sí? –Trató de sonar sugerente, pero sólo se oyó escepticismo en la voz.

-Me educaron para venerar a las mujeres y tratarlas como damas. Quizá no he procedido como debería –Darcy tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no enarcar una ceja. ¿Había sufrido Loki una apoplejía y había visto la luz o sencillamente era bipolar? ¿Significaban sus palabras que se había dado cuenta de que se había comportado como un monstruo al tenerla secuestrada?-. Mi madre lloraría si supiera que he yacido con una mujer para dejarla tirada después.

La frase habría resultado bastante sincera de no ser por aquel retintín sarcástico que imprimió el rey a sus palabras. Y Darcy, que francamente, esperaba otra cosa, no logró aguantarse el veneno:

-Para eso, tu madre debería saber antes que me tienes secuestrada, ¿no te parece?

Loki pareció envararse, pero no tardó ni un segundo en recuperar su regia pose original:

-Lástima –se encogió de hombros con un gesto resignado tan falso que la joven tuvo ganas de abofetearle.

-¿Adónde nos lleva esta conversación, entonces? –Preguntó ella, ácida.

El rey se puso una mano en el pecho a juego con una estudiada expresión de consternación:

-He venido a aseguraros que seré más galante la próxima vez –bajó un poco la voz, lo bastante para provocarle un escalofrío.

La próxima vez… la simple mención de que lo de ayer podría repetirse le causó una inesperada reacción física, y apartó la mirada, fingiéndose repentinamente interesada por su libro, con la esperanza de que él no lo hubiera notado. Pero era Loki, claro. Seguramente había percibido, de algún modo, cómo su sugerencia había logrado que su ropa interior se humedeciera. Por mucho que le despreciara, las palabras del monarca tuvieron la virtud de traer a su cabeza el recuerdo de las sensaciones del día anterior con una intensidad abrumadora.

-¿Y bien? –Al oír la voz de Loki mucho más cerca, Darcy giró la cabeza, y sus ojos se toparon con el rostro del jotun a una distancia casi inexistente del suyo propio. A aquella distancia, sus ojos la embrujaron y su olor la aturdió como si de un verdadero depredador se tratase.

La joven soltó el libro casi sin darse cuenta. Loki apoyaba el brazo derecho encima de la cama, al otro lado del cuerpo de Darcy, de manera que virtualmente, ella no podía moverse si él no se lo permitía. Si pudiera pensar con claridad, sin duda alguna estaría protestando para sus adentros por aquella aparente afición del rey de Asgard por inmovilizarla.

Loki, por su parte, tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no abalanzarse sobre Darcy y besarla apasionadamente. Separados por escasos centímetros, sus labios resultaban más apetecibles que nunca, especialmente cuando los separaba un poco, como ahora. A ella le desagradaba tanto él que robarle un beso sería divertido. Le encantaba aquella mirada de odio en su rostro. Loki tenía como tarea pendiente reflexionar acerca del hecho de que la animadversión por parte de aquella midgardiana le resultase tan excitante, cuando el gran trauma de su vida era precisamente el haberse sentido menos valorado que un hermano a todas luces inferior que él. Se trataba de un fenómeno digno de estudio.

Pero en aquel momento no le apetecía pensar, así que se limitó a aprovechar sus privilegios como rey para hacer lo que le daba la gana. Acortó el escaso espacio que mediaba entre Darcy y él y juntó sus labios con los de la joven.

La chica frunció sus labios en torno a los de Loki antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo, y tuvo un momento de lucidez para horrorizarse del hecho de que, desde que la secuestraron y a pesar de haber protestado siempre que tuvo oportunidad, no se había resistido a un solo beso de Loki desde que llegó a Asgard.

Y eso estaba mal.

Loki separó los labios para tomar aire y se incorporó un poco, y Darcy arqueó el cuello buscando su cálido aliento con los ojos casi cerrados. A través de sus pestañas percibía sólo la respiración del rey, y si se concentraba podía imaginar que no era un psicópata y obseso sexual que la atraía más de lo conveniente y recomendable.

¿Cómo podía estar mal, cuando besaba así?

No tenía muy claro cómo, pero acabó girando sobre sí misma hasta quedar boca arriba en la cama, y Loki y ella siguieron besándose. La lengua de él no tardó en buscar la de ella, y el beso se hizo más profundo.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba a merced del rey: si él se inclinaba más sobre la cama, ella reclinaba su cabeza sobre el colchón, dócil; si él se incorporaba un poco más, Darcy le seguía, buscando sus labios. Sabía que debía importarle, pero no lo hizo. Cuando el jotun se separó definitivamente y la miró a través de sus párpados entornados, le lanzó una mirada anhelante de la que supo que se arrepentiría.

Loki, por su parte, se sintió satisfecho como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Cuando se puso de pie, Darcy estaba tumbada boca arriba y sus ojos de color azul grisáceo le siguieron mientras se alejaba de la cama, rodeándola. Era gracioso cómo un beso lograba robarle el aliento a aquella midgardiana.

Pero le gustaba que así fuera, debía reconocerlo.

Cuando estuvo a los pies de la cama, se arrodilló e inclinó el rostro sobre el de Darcy, que seguía en la misma postura. La tomó por la barbilla hasta que sus bocas quedaron a la misma altura, aunque al revés, y la besó con una suavidad que no habría creído posible en sí mismo antes de declarar:

-Me marcho, pues, milady.

Loki se volvió a incorporar y abandonó el dormitorio.

A Darcy le llevó un par de minutos reiniciar su cerebro. Se quedó a cuadros al constatar que, a diferencia del día anterior, el altivo rey de Asgard se había mostrado algo así como _tierno_. Se incorporó a su vez y quedó sentada en la cama, contemplando la puerta con estupor.

¿Pensaba Loki de verdad que el día anterior había sido poco caballeroso y trataba de arreglarlo? Y si era así, ¿para qué? Era el rey, tenía carta blanca para hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa.

O quizá se estaba ablandando.

¿Era eso posible? Loki no parecía de ésos. Darcy se dio cuenta de que estaba hecha un lío, dándole vueltas a todas las posibilidades por el simple hecho de que el rey la hubiese besado de aquella forma. Pero no era la primera vez, y ella ya sabía que él besaba así. Se habían besado antes. Aun así, la idea de que Loki estuviese bajando la guardia respecto a ella seguía rondándole la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que estaba esbozando una sonrisa cargada de malicia cuando se fijó en el espejo del tocador, que le devolvía su imagen: Darcy Lewis, el juguete del rey, ataviada con un ligero vestido color celeste, el cabello revuelto en torno a la coronilla y una sonrisilla que sólo esbozaba cuando tenía malas ideas, que como todo el mundo sabe, dan pie a las mejores historias. Y dada su situación en Asgard, empezaba a necesitar una de ésas.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	10. Venganza

**Os presento el décimo drabble de _Placeres prohibidos_, ¡y con él ya está escrito el primer tercio de la historia! En este drabble me salgo un poco de la dinámica Loki-Darcy para que veáis algo más lo que sucede en Asgard mientras tanto y los tejemanejes del actual rey... Pero no mucho, ellos siguen siendo el núcleo, y además Darcy abandona un poco su papel de víctima. ¿Durará? Quién sabe...**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo!**

**************************************************Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**10. Venganza**

Aquella mañana estaba siendo horrible.

Para empezar, los médicos de la corte habían percibido ciertos cambios en Odín, de manera que se pusieron a examinarle, y el doctor Skellar en persona acudió a su despacho para comunicarle que el Padre de Todos podría salir de su Sueño muy pronto. A Loki no le pasó desapercibido el velado tono de triunfo que se ocultaba tras las palabras del médico, pues conocía su opinión acerca de Darcy. El monarca se limitó a asentir y a continuación redactó una orden de arresto para el médico por traición. Colocaría las pruebas de la misma más tarde.

La atmósfera del palacio pareció cambiar por completo cuando se extendió la noticia. Los cortesanos, sirvientes e incluso los adustos guardias parecían suspirar de alivio al oír que Odín podía volver a reinar, desplazando de nuevo a Loki, y de algún modo, Asgard parecía un lugar diferente. Loki se recluyó en el despacho para no tener que oír los cuchicheos que desvelaban que sus súbditos no le tenían por un rey tan bueno como el Padre de Todos. Su furia aumentaba por momentos, y cuando Frigga pidió permiso para interrumpirle en sus labores para hablar con él acerca de Thor, a duras penas contuvo Loki un estallido de ira que habría dado al traste con su pantomima. Se negó incluso a comer, alegando estar muy ocupado. Y lo estaba, pero no como todos creían: Loki investigaba una manera de prolongar el Sueño de Odín para ganar tiempo como rey de Asgard. Apenas vaciló mientras desempolvaba volúmenes de magia arcana y prohibida, pues su plan iba más allá de las mentiras y traiciones que había perpetrado anteriormente: su plan actual se acercaba al sacrilegio más imperdonable, y si fracasaba, no habría piedad para él.

Claro que eso sólo hacía la búsqueda más atrayente.

Le llevó un par de días reunir la información que necesitaba para elaborar un ungüento que, aplicado sobre el ojo sano de Odín, le devolvería a las capas más profundas del Sueño. Estaría, básicamente, drogado.

Pero antes de elaborarlo, decidió tomar un pequeño descanso. Se encaminaba a su dormitorio cuando le asaltó el recuerdo de Darcy.

Pese a ser un dios, aquellos dos días de investigación le dejaron agotado. Había empleado a fondo sus fuerzas para acelerar el proceso de búsqueda en los volúmenes, tomando notas y creando finalmente la receta del ungüento. Sólo podía pensar en deslizarse entre las sábanas de su cama y dormir hasta que volviera a salir el sol. No le apetecía lo más mínimo ir al cuarto de Darcy para pelearse con ella. Normalmente le divertía, pero no aquella noche.

O eso pensaba, pero de alguna manera, sus pies le condujeron al pasillo donde se hallaba el dormitorio de la midgardiana en cuanto se perdió en sus pensamientos. Molesto consigo mismo, Loki chasqueó la lengua y dio media vuelta para regresar a sus aposentos, pero…

Se lo pensó mejor. En su último encuentro, Darcy se había mostrado bastante menos subversiva que en otras ocasiones. Además, hacía tiempo que no la veía. No era mala idea dejarse caer por allí y recordarle quién mandaba.

El rey desbloqueó la cerradura con un sencillo hechizo -¿Llevar la llave encima todos los días? ¿_Él_?- y entró en el cuarto.

Darcy levantó la mirada de _El invierno del mundo_ y sonrió instantáneamente al ver entrar a Loki. Llevaba un vestido de color granate sin tirantes y se había pintado los labios del mismo tono que el del vestido. Loki no recordaba haber ordenado que la joven pudiese disponer de cosméticos, pero debía reconocer que le agradaba que así fuera. Los labios de Darcy tenían un aspecto sencillamente exquisito.

Los dos días de ausencia del rey habían permitido a Darcy repasar y perfeccionar su plan de seducir a Loki. Le habría encantado hacer uno de sus esquemas, pero no había ni un solo útil de escritura en el dormitorio, por no hablar de papel, y no pensaba utilizar las páginas en blanco de sus libros. De eso ni hablar. No le quedó más remedio que memorizar sus estrategias con la esperanza de no olvidar ningún detalle cuando llegase el momento crucial.

Lo peor era que, cuando ese momento llegó, el plan entero que con tanta frialdad había trazado, se deshizo como papel mojado en su cerebro, de una forma muy gráfica, además. Comprobó con horror que su subconsciente, o inconsciente, o el que fuera, encontraba a Loki bastante más atractivo que su consciente.

De acuerdo, puede que no bastante más, pero sí un poco.

Por suerte, recordaba la primera parte del plan, y la llevó a cabo: fingió que se alegraba de verle. Se puso en pie y se acercó a él con el mismo gesto que las serviciales esposas de las series de los años cincuenta, pero no llegó a abrazarle. Loki estaba pálido, tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y su aura no invitaba a relajarse en torno suyo. De hecho, su aura era un tanto amenazadora, así que Darcy se limitó a reincidir en la sonrisa más dulce que pudo esbozar (cosa que encontró bastante complicada, porque sus sonrisas nunca eran dulces, eran pícaras, irónicas o sugerentes, pero jamás dulces) y preguntó:

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver?

Loki enarcó una ceja con poca convicción.

-Sois la peor actriz de los Nueve Reinos, milady, lamento decíroslo.

La expresión de Darcy viró, sin quererlo, hacia su habitual rictus de desagrado cuando Loki estaba cerca.

-No lo lamentas en absoluto.

El rostro del rey se suavizó, y fue él quien sonrió, un poco malévolamente, un poco con sinceridad, y admitió:

-Así es, milady. Qué aguda.

Rodeó a Darcy con gesto tranquilo hasta tomar asiento en el sillón frente a la ventana, donde antes había estado sentada ella. Cogió el grueso volumen de _El invierno del mundo_ y lo depositó en el alfeizar de la ventana. La joven dio media vuelta hacia él antes de replicar:

-Ya que eres el dios de las mentiras, esperaba algo más elaborado.

-No me siento con deseos de mentiros, milady, y además lo encuentro innecesario.

Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Cierto, porque ya soy tu prisionera. Para qué esforzarse, ¿no?

-Algo así, sí –admitió Loki con una suave risa.

A pesar del aspecto de agotamiento del rey, parecía relajado. Darcy dio un vacilante paso hacia él y tanteó el terreno:

-Me he aburrido como una ostra estos dos días –dejó caer.

-Lamento oírlo, milady. Creía que mi ausencia os proporcionaría un inmenso placer.

Darcy había estado esperando una frase como ésa. Sacó la artillería pesada:

-Qué tontería. Ya sabes qué es lo que me proporciona un inmenso placer.

Se quedó callada, pensando que acababa de decir una estupidez, y clavó la mirada en el cristal de la ventana para evitar los escrutadores ojos de Loki, que la contemplaban con una mezcla de estupor y maligna diversión. Darcy se quedó esperando una réplica que no llegaba, y se dio cuenta de que quizá su comentario había tenido la insólita facultad de dejar al rey sin palabras, momentáneamente, al menos. No desaprovechó la oportunidad, y en dos zancadas se plantó frente a Loki, se sentó en su regazo, rodeó su cuello con el brazo y buscó sus labios.

Y él, que tan exhausto había estado hasta un segundo antes, se dejó llevar por el beso, ladeó la cabeza y profundizó en la boca de la joven mientras deslizaba una mano por la espalda de Darcy. Trató de imponerse en aquel beso, pero ella no lo permitió: le mordió el labio inferior y deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca del dios de las mentiras al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se movía en dirección a la entrepierna de Loki.

"_La venganza es dulce"_, pensó Darcy cuando acarició el miembro de Loki por encima de su ropa y él ahogó un gruñido en sus labios. No había olvidado que estuvo a su merced en el despacho, y estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que a ella también le gustaba llevar las riendas.

Loki había estado reclinado sobre el respaldo del sillón, e intentó erguirse para intensificar aquel beso interminable, pero no resultaba nada fácil con Darcy acariciándole así. Había hecho falta muy poco para encenderle, y aunque las acciones de la joven, que hasta apenas unos días antes le había odiado a muerte, le desconcertaban, la habilidad de sus caricias estaba mermando su raciocinio a pasos agigantados.

Lo más sabio sería hacerla parar… pero Loki no quería ser sabio en aquel momento.

La erección no tardó en hacerse evidente, y Darcy siguió acariciándola mientras trataba de reprimir una orgullosa sonrisa al besar a Loki. La mano izquierda de él, que instantes antes recorría su espalda, revolvía ahora su pelo, mientras que con la derecha asía el generoso muslo de la midgardiana. Cuando la joven se separó para tomar aire, Loki echó la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un genuino y _sexy _gemido de placer.

No era tan gélido después de todo.

-Veo que eres un hombre como los demás –dijo Darcy, incapaz de aguantárselo.

-¿Alguna objeción? –Preguntó él, cogido en falta.

-No –respondió la joven, y acercó de nuevo su rostro al de Loki. Se detuvo unos milímetros antes de que se tocaran para decir-. Creo que en realidad me gusta.

Antes de volver a sucumbir a los labios de Darcy, Loki alcanzó a hilar un satisfecho pensamiento: sin lugar a dudas, su plan de seducir a la midgardiana empezaba a dar resultado.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	11. Quebrar

**Otra vez os he hecho esperar varios días. ¡Lo siento! Me atasqué en el proceso de escritura, y es que a partir de _Venganza_, las escenas se me han hecho muy cuesta arriba. Al releer este _Quebrar _lo he hallado más coherente de lo que me pareció mientras lo redactaba, y espero que a vosotros también os lo parezca.**

**Este drabble tuvo también inspiración musical: se trata del tema _Skyfall _de Adele, de la banda sonora de la película de idéntico título.**

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**************************************************Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**11. Quebrar**

Nunca llegó a tener muy claro cómo se deshizo del abrazo de Darcy y salió de la habitación sin sucumbir a los deseos que sus caricias le habían comenzado a provocar. Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, Loki corrió al suntuoso aseo y se lavó la cara con agua helada. Sus instintos le pedían que satisficiese por sí mismo aquella erección, ya que se había negado a sí mismo el placer de dejarse llevar con la midgardiana, pero logró imponerse un férreo autocontrol, como siempre. Era el único habitante de Asgard capaz de hacer tal cosa, y se enorgullecía de ello.

A medida que se le enfriaban las ideas, entre otras cosas, el rey logró sentarse a solas en el banco que se hallaba a los pies de su cama para reflexionar acerca del rumbo de los acontecimientos, o mejor dicho, del rumbo de su relación con Darcy. En apenas unas semanas, la fascinación inicial que le había suscitado la joven había evolucionado a una velocidad de vértigo hasta alcanzar niveles que jamás llegó a sospechar cuando ordenó a los jotuns de Laufey que se la trajeran. Esbozó una espontánea sonrisa al recordar lo irritante que era, y lo mucho que le divertía bajarle los humos. No podía evitarlo: le encantaba tenerla a su merced, someterla, tener que luchar.

Darcy no se lo ponía fácil… y eso era lo que más le encendía.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Loki dio permiso para que entraran. Se trataba de una doncella que, tras hacer una reverencia, procedió a abrir la cama del rey. Loki apenas le dedicó una mirada, aunque sabía que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, como privilegio del rey y antes príncipe de Asgard. Thor había retozado con multitud de criadas, que habían accedido encantadas a complacer al atractivo heredero al trono. A decir verdad, Loki ni se había planteado seguir los pasos del dios del trueno… hasta aquel momento.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que la idea de yacer con aquella doncella –pelirroja, esbelta, de suaves curvas- no le llamaba la atención lo más mínimo. Y menos de una hora antes, Darcy le había puesto a cien acariciándole por encima de la ropa.

¿Qué demonios… estaba sucediéndole?

La doncella se retiró con una breve reverencia, dejando a Loki en la soledad de su dormitorio, acompañado por un desconcertante sentimiento que comenzó a invadirle de una manera tan abrumadora que sintió la necesidad de hacer algo, _lo que fuese_, para ahuyentar aquella incómoda sensación. Sólo se le ocurrió ponerse en pie y pasearse nerviosamente a lo largo de la habitación.

Loki tenía buena memoria, y a pesar de sus incontables años de existencia, recordaba muchas anécdotas del pasado más remoto, historias que incluso muchos asgardianos habían olvidado ya. ¿Cómo no acordarse, entonces, del firme propósito que asumió cuando Darcy llegó a palacio? El rey de Asgard se había prometido no dejar que sus propios sentimientos se viesen contaminados por la intención de seducir a la amante midgardiana de Thor. ¿Por qué sospechaba, entonces, que estaba quebrantando su propia promesa?

Salvo aquel amor juvenil y platónico hacia Sif, Loki desconocía el verdadero amor. Había leído sobre él en los libros, pero no creía mucho en él. Y sin embargo, comenzaba a albergar la sospecha de que aquella sensación que le provocaba pensar en Darcy podía comenzar a parecerse a…

No, imposible. La joven sólo era un instrumento, un juguete. Que le divirtiese ponerla a prueba, enardecerla o intimidarla no significaba que fuera a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Había normas, leyes que no se debían quebrar, límites que él mismo se había impuesto y que no pensaba cruzar. No por una insignificante midgardiana.

-Sólo estoy frustrado –concluyó, hablando en voz alta-. Necesito desahogarme.

Una fugaz imagen de la doncella pelirroja cruzó su mente y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dejó llevar por un impulso.

Instantes más tarde, mientras penetraba a la doncella pelirroja, que se retorcía de placer albergándole entre sus muslos, Loki tenía la mirada perdida y la mente en blanco. Casi había olvidado la liberación que suponía el sexo por el sexo, sin complicaciones ni compromisos. Un pensamiento comenzó a asomarse por el borde de su consciencia, pero lo obvió mientras alcanzaba el clímax.

No consiguió hacerlo una vez estuvo solo en su dormitorio, tumbado en su cama, completamente desnudo, cubierto por las suaves sábanas de seda de su majestuosa cama.

El sentimiento que le provocaba pensar en Darcy, aquella mujer capaz de volverle loco con alarmante facilidad, se parecía a la sensación que experimentó una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando, siendo un niño, Odín les llevó a Thor y a él a Nidavellir, la tierra de los enanos. Mientras el Padre de Todos departía con los estoicos pobladores de aquellas tierras, los dos muchachos se dedicaron a explorar aquellas el escarpado Nidavellir, una región de afiladas y agrestes montañas, muy diferente a la pacífica y llana Asgard. Loki recordaba cómo se le encogió el estómago cuando se asomó por primera vez a un profundo precipicio que se abría en el terreno, como si un gigante hubiese abierto la dura tierra con un hacha descomunal. A sus pies vio un abismo tan profundo que la niebla se arremolinaba en el fondo, de manera que la caída parecía eterna. La sensación de pensar en Darcy se parecía al vértigo que le provocó mirar aquel precipicio sin fondo.

Loki se permitió contemplar la llama de las velas, que titilaban en los candelabros que alumbraban el dormitorio. Estaba relajándose, y eso no era bueno. Aunque hubiese cumplido su deseo, largamente acariciado, de convertirse en rey de Asgard por encima de Thor, no podía bajar la guardia. Y si Darcy era la culpable de que estuviese descuidando aquellos planes que tan cuidadosamente había urdido, iba a tener que ser más duro, no sólo con ella, sino también consigo mismo.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	12. Mentir

**¡Hola a todos! _Have yourself a merry little end of the world! _Por cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Cumplo veintiséis. ¿Creéis que soy demasiado mayor para seguir escribiendo fanfics? A veces pienso que sí, pero me apasiona, y no puedo dejarlo. Ojalá _Mentir _fuese un capítulo a la altura de mi declaración, pero me temo que no es así. De todas formas, espero que os guste, que améis y odiéis (las dos cosas son necesarias) a Loki un poco más con este drabble y que me digáis con vuestros reviews qué os ha parecido.**

******************************************************Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**12. Mentir**

Era un día como cualquier otro. Darcy se levantó a la hora de siempre, según sus cálculos, pero no se encontraba como siempre. Cuando abandonó la cama, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la ventana y escrutar el cielo de Asgard, tan límpido como era habitual. El clima no había cambiado desde el día que llegó, y ya habían pasado… cuántos, ¿veintinueve días? La noche anterior, al marcar la raya en la pintura de la pared, le dio por contarlas todas. Llevaba casi un mes allí encerrada.

Tuvo un acceso de pánico que a duras penas logró ocultar cuando la criada entró en el cuarto, depositó la bandeja del desayuno, hizo la cama y dejó un vestido encima de la cama que la midgardiana ni siquiera miró. Fingió estar muy interesada en el paisaje hasta que estuvo sola, tapándose la boca con la mano para impedirse a sí misma caer en la histeria.

Un mes… Su imaginación comenzó a desbocarse. Cuando era niña, su madrastra le contó una vez un cuento de un viajero que se embarcó en busca de la Tierra de la Felicidad, donde permaneció durante un año, pero transcurrido ese tiempo, se sintió arrastrado por la añoranza y decidió regresar a su país. Al llegar, descubrió que habían pasado quinientos años, y que todos los que conocían habían muerto.

Sólo era un cuento, sí, pero Darcy empezó a imaginarse que sucedía lo mismo con la Tierra y Asgard. ¿Y si regresaba y se daba cuenta de que habían pasado décadas? ¿Qué haría entonces?

Empezó a hiperventilar, y tuvo que apoyar la frente en el cristal de la ventana. Quería gritar y romper cosas, y también llorar desconsoladamente, todo a la vez. El viajero del cuento de su madrastra hallaba la Tierra de la Felicidad, donde disfrutaba de todos los placeres existentes, pero su caso era diferente. Darcy era la prisionera de un rey cruel y pervertido, y se avergonzó de haber buscado provocarle placer, de haber ideado un plan para seducirle. No merecía nada de eso. No merecía nada de ella.

Estuvo así un buen rato, más incluso del que creía, pues dio un respingo cuando la criada entró a retirar la bandeja del desayuno intacta. Esta vez no la miró. Tomó asiento en el sillón frente a la ventana cuando se hubo marchado y se quedó inmóvil, con la mente en blanco.

Casi ni se enteró de que la criada volvía a entrar, aunque percibió su inquisitiva mirada cuando dejó la bandeja con el almuerzo. Darcy seguía en camisón, con el cabello revuelto de haber dormido y la mirada perdida. La diversión que le produjo la preocupación de la criada fue la primera emoción que sintió en varias horas.

Apenas unos minutos después de que la criada volviera a marcharse, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y la voz del rey logró sacar a Darcy de su letargo:

-Ponte en pie y adecenta tu aspecto. No me complacen las mujeres desarregladas.

La joven alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-A mí no me gustan los monarcas absolutos. ¿No es maravilloso que tengamos algo en común? –Dijo, con la voz empapada en veneno.

Loki contempló a la midgardiana endureciendo la mandíbula. Justo después de lo que había sucedido la última vez que la visitó en su dormitorio, tenía que mostrarse tan arisca. En realidad no era nada nuevo, pero la criada que le llevaba las comidas parecía asustada cuando le expuso cómo había encontrado a Darcy a lo largo de la mañana, y acabó alarmándole. Maldita sea, se había prometido que la ignoraría en todo lo que excediera su propósito de seducirla para alejar a Thor de sus pensamientos.

No tenía claro con quién estaba más furioso: con la criada, que le había preocupado innecesariamente; con Darcy, cuya actitud hacia él parecía haber retrocedido de la amorosa disposición mostrada apenas un par de días antes; o consigo mismo, más afectado, a todas luces, de lo que había planeado.

Porque, por lo general, sus planes daban resultado. Sólo los que involucraban a Darcy parecían irse al traste. Así que lo pagó con ella:

-Las cosas serían más sencillas si os mostraseis más… dócil. ¿Sabéis que es así como le agradan a mi hermano las mujeres?

El comentario logró sacar a la midgardiana de su apatía definitivamente. Separó la espalda del respaldo del sillón, incorporándose, y dijo:

-Eres un mentiroso.

El comentario, tan simple, tan corto y a la vez tan cierto, logró disipar un poco la ira de Loki, sustituyéndola por malévola curiosidad.

-No me digáis –respondió, no sin sarcasmo.

-Conozco a Thor, y sé perfectamente lo que le atrae de las mujeres –Darcy se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse enérgicamente por el cuarto. Sabía de lo que hablaba, porque había presenciado la increíble química que se había desatado entre Thor y Jane desde el instante en que la astrofísica le atropelló en plena tormenta. Desde ese momento supo que no tenía nada que hacer con él-. Y desde luego, no me sorprende que trates de cambiarme alegando que tus preferencias son las suyas. Eres retorcido, abyecto y cruel, y te detesto –la midgardiana se había detenido frente al rey, que le sacaba casi una cabeza, y espetó, mirándole a los ojos-. Supe que lo haría desde el instante en que te vi por primera vez, encaramado en tu trono. Y he tratado de cambiar eso con la esperanza de que me dejes volver a casa, pero ahora que sé que eres el dios de las mentiras, sé que me dejarás pudrirme aquí dentro sólo para divertirte mientras lo hago.

No apartó la mirada tras soltar su perorata. _"Vamos, fulmíname con un rayo. Acaba conmigo. Estoy harta de ser una esclava."_. No iba a decírselo, claro; conociéndole, la dejaría vivir sólo por contrariarla. Así que Darcy esperó un estallido de furia extrema que desembocase en tragedia. Un estallido que no llegaba.

Loki tuvo que reconocer que era curioso cómo a medida que Darcy se enardecía más y más, su propia rabia iba decreciendo. Una vez la midgardiana hubo acabado de insultarle, el rey se percató de que se hallaba mucho más relajado que antes, puede que incluso tan tranquilo como la última vez que estuvo con ella. Es gracioso que un berrinche de la joven tuviese el mismo efecto terapéutico que sus caricias íntimas.

Al pensarlo, esbozó una sonrisa cargada de malicia.

-¿Habéis terminado de declarar vuestro odio imperecedero hacia mi persona, milady? –Ella le contempló, tan perpleja que no pudo sino asentir levemente con la cabeza-. En tal caso, dejadme lisonjearos diciéndoos que estáis logrando cambiar mis gustos en materia de mujeres, y esta vez no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira.

Darcy enarcó una ceja con gesto incrédulo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Aunque no lo creáis, comprendo vuestra desdicha –continuó Loki-, por lo que me comprometo a dedicaros más tiempo en lo sucesivo. Lo que no puedo garantizaros, milady, es que las actividades que desarrollemos en ese tiempo sean _siempre_ de vuestro agrado. Eso tampoco es ninguna mentira. Aunque podría equivocarme. Podrían llegar a serlo, en cuyo caso, _sí _sería mentira.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza. Entre el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda cuando él mencionó lo de las actividades y todo eso de lo que era mentira y lo que no, la chica tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que estaba hecha un lío. Volvió a mirar a Loki a los ojos y algo en ellos la aturdió. Sacudió la cabeza, incómoda, y masculló:

-Deja de confundirme.

El rey entornó los ojos. Darcy no tenía la menor idea de lo mucho que aquella sencilla frase le había satisfecho.

Hizo una leve reverencia antes de decir:

-Como deseéis. Me marcho, pues.

Darcy no se esperaba que, antes de hacerlo, el rey tomase su mano y le besase el dorso antes de dedicarle una fugaz mirada. Aquel día estaba siendo muy raro.

Cuando se quedó sola, casi se echó a temblar. Las palabras de Loki habían desterrado los funestos pensamientos que la habían aguijoneado toda la mañana, algo que en parte era un alivio. _"¡No! ¡No debería ser así!"_. Y sin embargo, lo era. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Loki, aunque fuese para concentrar sus energías en odiarle… Aunque entonces acudiera a su memoria el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en su despacho… Y entonces el odio se mezclaba con otra cosa.

"_Ah, no. Eso sí que no, Darcy Lewis. No, no y no. Le odias. Todavía le odias. Y le odiarás siempre."_

La joven se mordió el labio inferior mientras contemplaba la puerta cerrada. Se dio cuenta de que le aterraba la posibilidad de estar mintiéndose a sí misma, así que decidió dejar de pensar en ello. Tenía tiempo hasta que Loki regresase, ¿no? Y podía llevarle un par de días o más.

Darcy se inclinó sobre la bandeja y engulló el almuerzo con apetito. A continuación se dio un largo y relajante baño, y finalmente se vistió con la ropa que había encima de la cama y se puso a leer _El invierno del mundo_. No volvió a pensar en Loki en todo el día. Tampoco en Jane, en Thor o en sus amigos de la Tierra, y eso era bueno. No estaba segura de hasta qué punto lo era, pero al menos era bueno.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	13. Hablar

**Debería darme vergüenza, aparecer por aquí después de tanto tiempo. ¡Lo siento, lectores! Espero que no hayáis creído que había abandonado. Me atasqué en pleno proceso creativo, y al final tuve que replantear el drabble entero (hablo del decimoquinto recordad que voy escribiendo dos drabbles por delante del que publico). Lo bueno es que estoy muy, muy satisfecha con el resultado del mismo, y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo... Espero volver a mi regularidad pre-navideña.**

**Este decimotercer drabble, _Hablar_, conforma, junto al decimocuarto y al decimoquinto, una unidad narrativa; podría decirse que los tres juntos forman la escena completa. Lo digo para que vayáis haciendo ganas de leer el siguiente ;)**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Me hacen muy feliz.**

**********************************************************Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**13. Hablar**

Para su sorpresa, Loki volvió al dormitorio al día siguiente. El rey halló a la joven sentada en aquel sillón frente a la ventana, tan absorbida por la lectura de su libro que no levantó la cabeza en cuanto oyó el inconfundible "click" de la cerradura al abrirse. Se demoró dos segundos, los dos segundos que le llevó terminar de leer una frase. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia Loki, éste avanzaba hacia ella lentamente, observándola. Se las arregló para reprimir una expresión de sorpresa, pero de todas formas él preguntó:

-¿No me esperabais, milady?

No tenía mucho sentido afirmar lo contrario. Loki pillaba los embustes al vuelo.

-Pues no, la verdad –Darcy cerró el libro, pero lo mantuvo en su regazo

Él esbozó media sonrisa, enarcando las cejas con malicia.

-¿Acaso no os prometí que os dedicaría más tiempo en lo sucesivo?

La midgardiana suspiró. Tras la escena del día anterior, y aunque habría preferido que no fuera así, Darcy acabó dándole muchas vueltas a casi todo. Al mes que llevaba en Asgard, a la falsa creencia en la que Loki persistía en apoyarse para acosarla, al comportamiento de aquel dios loco y a las emociones que despertaba en ella, aunque aquel punto en particular le había costado una bronca consigo misma. No obstante, a aquellas alturas, y tras analizar detenidamente sus acciones y reacciones en cada momento que había pasado con Loki a lo largo del último mes, llegó a la conclusión de que era inútil negarse la evidencia: _se sentía muy atraída (sexualmente) por el rey de Asgard_.

Lo cual no quería decir, claro que no siguiera sacándola de quicio cada vez que abría la boca.

-Escucha, Loki –comenzó a hablar, y ésta vez fue él quien le obsequió con una genuina expresión sorprendida. Darcy no solía pronunciar su nombre, y oírselo decir era _extraño_-, ¿podemos dejarlo?

El rey enarcó una ceja, y en vez de uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, sólo fue capaz de hacer una pregunta:

-¿Dejar qué?

Ella se encogió levemente de hombros e indicó:

-Esto. Este tipo de conversación. Siempre que vienes es igual: dices algo haciendo que suene perverso, yo me pico y te respondo, replicas provocándome y disfrutas cuando llegas a asustarme. Y al final te me insinúas, o directamente me metes mano.

Loki reflexionó brevemente acerca de aquellas palabras antes de sacar una conclusión:

-¿Así pues, milady, preferiríais que omitiese la primera parte de nuestro pequeño ritual –Darcy tuvo que aguantarse un mohín de disgusto cuando le oyó decir aquello del "pequeño ritual"- para pasar directamente a las acciones directas?

La joven le sostuvo la mirada, obviando el deje incrédulo en la voz de Loki, y respondió:

-Sí.

Y entonces, el rey profirió una corta carcajada. Y Darcy irguió la espalda, tomada por sorpresa, porque Loki siempre parecía demasiado cauto como para permitir que sus sentimientos quedasen al descubierto de aquella manera. Pero tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que, cuando reía, parecía un villano de dibujos animados, y ese pensamiento hizo que Darcy riese entre dientes.

Cuando dejó de reír, la mirada en los ojos de Loki era fría como el acero.

-Sois la primera mujer de cuantas he conocido que aboga por evitar los preliminares –declaró.

-No sé si en nuestro caso los consideraría preliminares –dijo Darcy, y en cuanto lo hubo hecho se dio cuenta de que su comentario podía iniciar una de aquellas conversaciones de las que deseaba huir. _"Ups."_

Pero el rey no cayó. De hecho, se acercó a ella, que seguía sentada, y se inclinó para besarla en los labios. Fue un beso un poco tierno, como aquel que le dio cuando ella leía tumbada en la cama, o eso le pareció. Se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba cuando él ordenó:

-Incorporaos, milady.

No era correcto que alguien con una mirada tan gélida como aquélla le excitase tanto, se dijo. Contravenía todos sus ideales feministas. Pero Darcy, la Darcy que se había manifestado en el campus en contra de la sumisión femenina en el patriarcado de la sociedad actual, obedeció sin rechistar, y una vez estuvo de pie, Loki rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la besó intensamente en la boca.

Había algo posesivo en aquel beso, en la manera en que la lengua del dios de las mentiras sometía la de la midgardiana. Hasta entonces, Darcy sólo conocía aquella clase de besos a través de las novelas de Sherrilyn Kenyon que jamás reconocería haber leído, y ahora estaba experimentando uno de ellos. De acuerdo, no era el primero… y ella no iba a recibirlo de manera pasiva. Reaccionó mordiendo el labio inferior de Loki, que, tomado por sorpresa (aunque no era la primera vez que ella lo hacía), profirió un gruñido de placer. No obstante, se separó de los labios de Darcy para lamer su cuello, algo que hizo que la chica diese un respingo. Se asió a los hombros del jotun, cubiertos por el abrigo de piel que habitualmente lucía, y comenzó a decir algo ocurrente:

-¿Sabes? Loki…

Pero él le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios y, a escasos milímetros de su rostro, le dijo, mirándola a los ojos:

-Shhh… Está prohibido hablar.

Ella odiaba las prohibiciones, especialmente si procedían de él, pero, sorprendentemente, no protestó. Tampoco lo hizo cuando Loki comenzó a caminar muy despacio, y ella tuvo que hacer lo mismo, pero de espaldas, sin saber adónde conducía aquello. Apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando Loki hizo que Darcy diera media vuelta, de manera que la midgardiana le dio la espalda; ante ellos se encontraba la cama. Él hundió el rostro en el cuello de la joven y sus manos recorrieron las voluptuosas curvas de Darcy hasta cubrir sus generosos pechos. Ella ahogó un jadeo cuando comprendió que aquello eran palabras mayores.

Él tenía la capacidad de proporcionar a una mujer el placer más exquisito que fuera capaz de experimentar. Ésta fue la certeza que se abrió paso de repente en la mente de Darcy, mientras afloraban los recuerdos de aquel día en el despacho del rey. Entonces, Loki la despojó del vestido que llevaba tirando de él con violencia. La delicada tela se rasgó, y él dejó que cayese al suelo con apenas un murmullo. Darcy se quedó entonces desnuda salvo por las pequeñas braguitas semitransparentes. Él volvió a tocar sus pechos, deleitándose esta vez en su peso y suavidad, y la joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro del rey. Morderse los labios no impidió que un suspiro de placer escapase de los mismos, haciéndole saber a Loki lo bien que lo hacía. Besaba el largo cuello de la joven mientras pellizcaba con suavidad sus pezones, y cada caricia hacía que Darcy le desease un poco más.

Pero, como todo lo que Loki hacía, aquello tenía un doble propósito: excitar a la midgardiana y distraerla. Distraerla de la propia excitación que sentía el rey y que comenzaba a hacerse evidente en el prominente bulto en sus pantalones. Prefería que ella no se diera cuenta, al menos no todavía. Porque si Darcy se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le atraía, sería capaz de usar aquel poder contra él, y el rey que había cruzado los límites de la moralidad más elemental al prolongar el Sueño de Odín no estaba dispuesto a permitir que una midgardiana le tuviese en la palma de su mano, por muy deseable que fuera Darcy.

Así que, para indicarle quién mandaba, dejó de acariciarla y la empujó para que cayera sobre la cama. Por acto reflejo, Darcy detuvo la caída apoyando las manos en el colchón, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Loki pretendía. A otras chicas la idea quizás las habría amedrentado, pero ella estaba hecha de otra pasta, incluso para Asgard. Arqueó la espalda, de manera que su cuerpo se onduló a cuatro patas sobre la cama, y esperó que su trasero hipnotizase al rey.

Sabía que podía hacerlo.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	14. Ego

**¡Por fin tenéis ante vuestros ojos la continuación de _Hablar_! Seguramente ya sepáis que éste es El Capítulo, ya hay pistas en el anterior xD No estoy muy convencida del resultado, espero vuestras opiniones al respecto. ¡Pero el desenlace de esta unidad narrativa será el decimoquinto drabble!**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Son una parte importantísima de la creación de fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**14. Ego**

No debía sentirse retado. De hecho, se recordó mentalmente aquella pequeña lista de detalles que no debía olvidar: punto uno: que Darcy era una midgardiana; punto dos: que era un ser inferior, lo que llevaba al punto tres: que nada que ella dijera debía alterarle; y punto cuatro: que era la amante de Thor y no merecía piedad alguna.

Pero el cuerpo de Darcy, tan dispuesto después de aquella larga resistencia, le encendió como pocas cosas en su larga vida lo habían hecho.

En cuanto a ella, se sentía más atrevida que nunca, y aunque era consciente de que estaba desafiando sus propios principios, no podía evitarlo. Tampoco quería, no aquel día. Estaba dispuesta a rendirse al rey, sólo por una vez, para que satisficiese aquel deseo que le abrasaba la piel. Le daba igual que fuese arrogante, desagradable, torvo o que su estilismo pareciese sacado de _El Señor de los Anillos_: él era todo cuanto anhelaba en aquel momento.

Loki atrapó la cintura de Darcy con sus manos. Como aquella vez, en su despacho, llevaba la ropa interior; la diferencia era que esta vez _sólo _llevaba la ropa interior. Él estaba completamente vestido, y aquel sencillo detalle reafirmó un sentimiento de superioridad que hizo que su pecho se hinchara de orgullo. Aquélla era su gran ambición, su mayor pecado, o eso habrían opinado sus antiguos allegados en Palacio. Olvidaban, por haberla asumido como la gran verdad de su reino, que todos los asgardianos se sentían superiores al resto de especies, así que él tampoco era muy diferente, pese a ser un jotun. Por eso, ni siquiera entonces, en aquel momento en que rendirse a los brazos de una mujer hermosa sería tan condenadamente sencillo, iba a dejar de ser Loki el dueño último de la situación.

Por eso le quitó las braguitas y las dejó caer al suelo. Darcy se tensó cuando comprendió que iba a tomarla en aquella postura.

Trató de recomponerse con presteza. No era ninguna virgen aterrorizada, y desde luego no era de ésas para las que sólo existe una postura. Pero nunca lo había hecho así, sin mirar el rostro del hombre con el que lo estaba haciendo, y nunca creyó que sería capaz de hacerlo. Era demasiado audaz.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que allí, con Loki, era diferente. Fue consciente, como si fuera ella quien le leía el pensamiento, de que el rey había decidido tomarla desde atrás como un homenaje a su grandísimo ego, y aunque eso debería haberla indignado, se dio cuenta de que no era así. Tenía las rodillas y los codos apoyados en la cama y bullía de excitación, tanto, que no le importó la postura.

Es más, la idea de que él fuese el primero que iba a hacérselo así disparó su ardor. Si tuviese un contador de excitación flotando por encima de su cabeza, estaría en llamas, como lo estaba ella.

Loki se dio cuenta, y la idea de que a ella le estimulase de aquella forma algo que en principio hacía para deleitarse a sí mismo se unió al frenesí que le provocaba el cuerpo de Darcy en aquella postura, que aunque denotaba sometimiento, tenía un punto invisible de indomabilidad que sólo él podía ver, conociéndola después de aquel mes de cautiverio, y que contribuía a incrementar la sensualidad de la midgardiana.

No veía el momento de hacerla suya.

-Espero que no halléis ofensiva mi elección para con vos, milady –dejó caer, cínico.

-¿Cambiaría algo que así fuera? –Preguntó ella, desafiante como siempre, pero con cierto tono irónico, divertido incluso.

Él se inclinó sobre la espalda de la joven para que oyera su susurro:

-Probablemente no.

Liberó entonces su miembro erecto. Resollaba, y acarició las suaves nalgas de la chica antes de aferrarse a sus muslos y penetrarla sin mediar palabra.

El cuerpo de Darcy se tensó como la cuerda de un piano al recibirle en aquella postura, y la joven, aunque ya conocía los placeres del sexo, tuvo que enterrar el rostro entre las sábanas para tratar de ahogar sus propios gemidos. ¿Sonaban diferente? El placer era diferente. Era… increíble, nuevo, exquisito. Oyó un gruñido a lo lejos, y supo que era Loki, que jadeaba al hallarse dentro de ella.

Ninguna mujer le había albergado de aquella manera. En lo más profundo de su ser, le avergonzó la certeza de que Loki, conocido en todo Asgard por su afilada lengua y su habilidad con las palabras, sería incapaz de hallar la manera de describir lo que había sentido cuando penetró a Darcy. Lo que aún sentía. No se habían acuñado palabras todavía que expresasen el sublime placer de entrar en ella.

Pero eso no era todo. Con un gruñido, comenzó a embestir. Despacio al principio, incrementando lentamente la velocidad. Demasiado lentamente para Darcy. El rey la hacía gozar de un modo primitivo, casi animal, reducida a sus instintos más primarios. La intensidad del placer que recorría su piel sustituía su necesidad de sentir los besos o la lengua de Loki en cualquier zona de su cuerpo. Se oyó gritar, pero no supo el qué.

Lo retuvo cuanto pudo, gozando con ella del placer de embestir aquellas caderas perfectas, apuntaladas por las rodillas a la cama. Darcy había vuelto a incorporar el tronco, apoyándose en las palmas de las manos, y Loki veía dos gotas de sudor que descendían por la inmaculada piel de su espalda, brillantes, perfectas.

Darcy gritó de placer cuando llegó al clímax. Y gritó su nombre, no el de su hermano:

-¡…Loki!

Él alcanzó el orgasmo justo después.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	15. Leer

**Cerramos el arco de los drabbles 13, 14 y 15 con el _aftermath _de _Ego_. ¡Siento haber tardado en actualizar! Los temas propuestos por la tabla que me sirve de inspiración entre los números quince y veinte son complicados, me está costando meterlos en una historia de estas características. De momento, en el caso de _Leer_, estoy bastante satisfecha. Espero saber qué opináis vosotros.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Son una parte importantísima de la creación de fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**15. Leer**

Cuando salió de ella, Darcy se acurrucó sobre las sábanas. Estaba exhausta, tan exhausta como sólo la intensidad del sexo podía dejarla. Se concentró en recuperar la respiración, en dejar que su ritmo cardíaco volviese a sus valores normales, antes de mirar furtivamente a Loki a través de los pliegues de las sábanas. El rey tenía su aspecto impecable de siempre. Nadie diría lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos… A menos que alguien supiese interpretar la fina película que abrillantaba sus sienes.

Darcy se arrebujó entre las sábanas, incómoda. Era la primera vez que el hombre con el que se acostaba no se quedaba allí, con ella, en la cama. Claro que, esos hombres habían sido sus tres novios.

Loki parecía a punto de marcharse. La joven sopesó sus opciones: podía quedarse allí sola, cosa que acabaría derivando en una terrible depresión cuando empezara a sentirse usada como un trapo, o podía pedirle que se quedara con ella, y conociendo a Loki, eso incluiría suplicar. No estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto. Prefería la primera opción.

Con recato, se introdujo entre las sábanas de la cama y se tapó, sosteniendo el cobertor bajo las axilas. Loki, que estaba de espaldas a ella, se movió un poco para mirar a Darcy por el rabillo del ojo. El aspecto de la midgardiana resultaba francamente tentador allí tumbada, y supo leer en su expresión tanto la satisfacción que le había provocado él (se vanaglorió interiormente por eso) como el deseo no expresado en voz alta de que se marchase del dormitorio y la dejase sola. Y por mucho que el placer mutuo que se habían prodigado hubiese sido de su agrado, la idea de fastidiar a Darcy ex profeso le atraía mucho más. De hecho, sería la guinda del pastel para una tarde casi perfecta.

La joven contempló al rey en silencio. Éste estaba muy quieto, de perfil, y su rostro tenía una expresión inescrutable mientras la miraba de soslayo. No llegó a conseguir que se sintiera incómoda –difícilmente lo habría conseguido, sobre todo después de haber compartido un momento tan íntimo-, pero sí la desconcertó, porque incluso después del tiempo transcurrido como su prisionera, seguía sin estar segura de lo que podía esperar de él. La habitación parecía de repente quieta como la escena de un cuadro, y Darcy se sintió obligada a carraspear y tratar de romper aquel estatismo:

-¿Puedes acercarme el libro que estoy leyendo?

Loki se movió al fin, y giró sobre sí mismo para fijarse en el punto que ella señalaba. El libro, uno de los volúmenes contenidos en la caja de objetos procedentes de Midgard que él le había hecho llegar al principio de su cautiverio, se hallaba apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana. Loki lo cogió, pero en vez de dárselo a Darcy, lo estudió detenidamente. Era un grueso volumen encuadernado en tela de color azul marino y decorado con siluetas de arañas de cristal de color blanco. Cuando lo abrió, comprobó que, aunque pesado, el papel de sus páginas era extraordinariamente fino. El rey empleó sus amplios conocimientos en los idiomas de los Nueve Reinos para descifrar el título de la novela, y leyó en voz alta:

-_Grandes esperanzas_.

Darcy enarcó una ceja en un sarcástico gesto antes de afirmar:

-Sí –no añadió un "¿Y?", pero iba casi implícito.

El jotun abrió el libro por una página al azar y hojeó a lo largo de un capítulo. Darcy le contemplaba sin saber qué cara poner, porque no comprendía en absoluto que de repente Loki se interesase por Dickens. Finalmente, resopló y preguntó:

-¿Piensas dármelo?

Loki alzó la mirada hacia ella, contemplándola como si acabase de entrar en una habitación que creía vacía. Aquella expresión bastó para sacar a la joven de sus casillas.

-Os ruego me disculpéis, milady –su relamido acento al tratarla con tanta cortesía (¡incluso después de lo que habían hecho!) la enfureció aún más-. Ignoraba que la literatura midgardiana pudiese ser tan interesante.

Darcy no pudo reprimir una mueca airada.

-Supongo que estarías al corriente si no te limitaras a despreciar a las especies que viven en otros reinos que no son el tuyo.

El rey asió con fuerza las tapas del libro, pero Darcy no se dio cuenta. Él lo prefería así, prefería que ella no se percatase de lo que significaban realmente sus palabras. Ella, al referirse a su reino, hablaba de Asgard. No sabía que ése era un asunto delicado. Intentó calmarse volviendo a fijarse en las pequeñas y elegantes letras impresas en el volumen de _Grandes esperanzas_.

-Me gustaría que me dieras el libro de una vez –insistió Darcy.

-"Creo que ella no había mostrado hasta entonces mucha susceptibilidad, pero toda la que poseía apareció de pronto y se enamoró perdidamente de aquel hombre. No hay duda de que le adoraba." –Leyó Loki una línea en voz alta. A continuación lanzó una atrevida mirada a la joven.

Darcy se disponía a protestar de nuevo cuando el significado de las frases penetró en su mente. Cerró la boca sin haber dicho nada y notó cómo se le encendían las mejillas. Miró fugazmente a Loki, y su malévola sonrisa hizo que se ruborizara aún más, pero de rabia. Sabía que era muy posible que le temblara la voz, o al menos que no sonara con tanta seguridad como siempre, pero empezó a protestar:

-Eso no es…

-Suficiente –Loki dejó el libro a los pies de la cama y, sin cortar el contacto visual con Darcy, se despidió-. Me marcho, milady. Que paséis una buena noche.

La midgardiana permaneció inmóvil, con el rostro desencajado de indignación. ¿Acababa de sugerir aquel bastardo que ella… ella… estaba enamorada de él?

-¡No soy ninguna masoquista! –Aulló.

Pero ya hacía un rato que estaba sola en el cuarto, y aunque él lo hubiera oído, seguramente estaría riéndose por el pasillo. Maldito cabrón asgardiano.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	16. Fastidiar

**La aceptación del arco de los tres últimos drabbles, unidos a una musa que ha venido de quién sabe dónde, me han dado fuerzas para escribir otro drabble del tirón y, por tanto, publicar el decimosexto. Entramos en el quinteto más difícil, pues los temas propuestos del número dieciséis al veinte (en concreto, el diecisiete, el dieciocho y el diecinueve) por la tabla en la que me baso son difíciles de aplicar a este fanfic en particular... Por la ambientación, más que nada. Me están haciendo esforzarme mucho, y por suerte, me están espabilando esa musa. Así que aquí tenéis _Fastidiar_, espero que os guste. Dos canciones me han inspirado este capítulo: _Are we all we are_, de P!nk, en la primera mitad, y _Kiss with a fist_, de Florence + the Machine, en la segunda._  
_**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

******Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**16. Fastidiar**

No fue más que una provocación como cualquier otra, y Darcy lo sabía, pero eso no impidió que el recuerdo de las palabras de Loki (o mejor dicho, las de Dickens) la mantuviese en vela durante toda la noche. Estuvo dando vueltas en la penumbra de la habitación, en la soledad de su cama, hasta que el pálido amanecer comenzó a apuntar sobre el horizonte y el reflejo de la tenue luz en los cristales de la ventana terminó por desvelarla. Darcy cerró los ojos y enterró el rostro en la almohada, obstinándose en dormir, pero apenas tardó unos segundos en asumir que no iba a pegar ojo, pese a lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Furibunda, apartó las sábanas a patadas y se levantó. La vista se le nubló durante un instante, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas. Consecuencias de incorporarse tan rápido.

Una vez hubo recuperado el equilibrio, y un poco más calmada (pero sólo un poco), la midgardiana llenó la bañera dorada y se quitó la ropa. El agua estaba caliente, y Darcy agradeció su caricia sobre la piel cuando se deslizó hasta sentarse en el fondo de la tina. Entonces, tomó aire y siguió deslizándose hasta que fue su espalda lo que tocó el fondo.

Le gustaba la sensación de hallarse debajo del agua. Le gustaba el cosquilleo de su propio pelo, ingrávido; le gustaba aquel silencio que amortiguaba cualquier sonido procedente del mundo exterior; le gustaba abrir los ojos y ver sólo colores y sombras. Aguantó hasta que empezaron a dolerle los pulmones, y entonces sacó la cabeza y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, que en contraste con el agua caliente era como hielo atravesando su sistema respiratorio. Aquella sensación también le gustaba. Parpadeó varias veces para notar cómo sus pestañas empapadas se enredaban entre sí, y se acurrucó con la nuca apoyada en el borde de la bañera, la barbilla rozando la superficie del agua. Logró no pensar en nada, quedarse mirando el reflejo dorado de la bañera en el agua, y así cayó en un duermevela durante el que perdió la noción del tiempo. Abrió los ojos, aturdida, al oír el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, y desde la bañera intercambió una mirada malhumorada con la criada, que se limitó a hacer la cama y dejar encima de la misma un vestido y la bandeja del desayuno. Darcy la observó en silencio, poco proclive a exponerse a un juicio mudo si salía de la bañera en aquel momento y dejaba que la criada la viera desnuda. Ella no era, ni de lejos, una mojigata, pero no estaba el horno para bollos. Sobre todo no después de lo que dijo Loki. Así que se quedó allí, en remojo, mientras la criada terminaba de arreglar el cuarto. ¿Eran cosas suyas o estaba tardando más de lo habitual? El agua ya estaba tibia, casi fría.

Cuando por fin estuvo sola, Darcy salió de la bañera a toda prisa y se envolvió en una de las enormes y suaves toallas que reposaban junto a la bañera, en una discreta banqueta. Enroscó otra, más pequeña, en torno a su cabeza, y se arrellanó en la cama, donde empezó a dar buena cuenta del desayuno. Se preguntó si vería a Loki aquel día. A decir verdad, era lo último que deseaba, pero el rey parecía tener el molesto don de hacer lo contrario de lo que ella quería.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, Darcy se vistió. Después de tantos días con aquellos vestidos de princesa, empezaba a estar bastante harta. Lo mismo sucedía con los camisones. Echaba de menos sus pantalones vaqueros, sudaderas con capucha, sus zapatillas Converse y sus pijamas de franela. _"Loki tiene la culpa de todo."_ No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, claro. Y suspiró, pero por una vez, no se puso a trazar un plan para liberarse. _"¿Qué sentido tiene?"_

Ninguna de las veces que lo había intentado había conseguido nada. Iba a tener que rendirse a la evidencia: no podía derrotar al rey de Asgard, e iba a ser su prisionera hasta que él dejase de desear que así fuera. Y después de lo que sucedió entre ellos el día anterior, tuvo la desfachatez de sugerir que ella se había enamorado de él. El simple recuerdo hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Puede que Loki la hubiese confundido alguna que otra vez; que, incluso, se hubiese sentido atraída por él _físicamente_; y no iba a negar que disfrutó cuando lo hicieron. Pero de ahí a enamorarse… tal y como gritó, ella no era masoquista. No iba a enamorarse de un capullo como aquél, no era estúpida.

Darcy conocía el amor. No era una heroína romántica que jamás ha experimentado la intensidad de los sentimientos hasta que conoce al héroe. Y Loki, desde luego, no era el héroe. Si acaso, era el villano. Las heroínas jamás se enamoran del villano, y aunque ella no lo fuese, eso sí que era algo que tenía con las heroínas.

Además, las heroínas no golpeaban cosas, y ella empezaba a tener muchas ganas de pegar a alguien. Se halló dando vueltas por el dormitorio con pasos cortos y enérgicos, furiosa y enardecida. Entonces se detuvo y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta del dormitorio. Cerró los ojos y deseó que entrara para poder atizarle.

Nadie le había advertido nunca que tuviese cuidado con lo que deseaba.

Los pies de Loki le habían conducido al pasillo en el que se encontraba el dormitorio de Darcy sin darse cuenta. Después de acostarse con Darcy el día anterior, el rey se había ido directamente a su dormitorio, y al despertar aquella mañana intuyó que se le había empezado a acumular el trabajo. Aquello de que reinar no se limitase a ocupar el trono dorado y dar órdenes empezaba a pesarle, y reflexionaba acerca de la posibilidad de delegar algunas tareas cuando se dio cuenta de que había acabado en aquella ala del palacio en la que mantenía confinada a Darcy. Sonrió para sí al recordar lo fácil que le había resultado enfurecerla en la víspera, y aunque iba con el tiempo justo, decidió entrar en el dormitorio. Había comprobado que, si pasaba un par de días lejos de aquella habitación, la midgardiana empezaba a planear su huida, o se comportaba de manera extraña cuando volvía a verla, esperando sin duda quedar libre de la prisión. Echar sus planes por tierra era divertido, pero ahora que habían mantenido relaciones, debía ceñirse a su propio proyecto para seducirla. Loki sospechaba que aquello implicaba dejar de fastidiar a la joven, y aun a regañadientes, lo había asumido. Iba a tener que ser muy sutil para cumplir su objetivo, y no ayudaba demasiado lo evidente que resultaba que se divertía al hacerla enfadar.

Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio, le sorprendió hallar a la joven a poco más de medio metro de la misma, como si estuviese esperándole. Pero él era Loki, dios de las mentiras, y bien podía engañar a una midgadiana para hacerle creer que nada le turbaba, así que entornó los ojos con su habitual expresión de superioridad y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Milady –se limitó a decir.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, inmóvil. Lucía un vestido de color malva corte imperio, fruncido en la zona del pecho y con una fina tira dorada en la base del mismo desde la que caía la falda del vestido. Las mangas arrancaban casi al borde de los hombros, con pequeños farolillos de los que arrancaban las mangas propiamente dichas, de una gasa muy liviana que llegaba casi hasta las muñecas de la joven. Era muy hermosa. Loki debía concederle eso.

Darcy clavó la mirada en el rostro del rey. Le gustaría encontrarle menos apuesto, pero ni siquiera entonces, que le detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, era capaz de resistir el hipnótico atractivo de Loki. Pero su expresión tenía la capacidad de sacar a la joven de sus casillas de forma insospechada, y lo último que quería ver en aquel momento era aquel rostro arrogante.

Obedeciendo un impulso, Darcy se abalanzó sobre Loki con las manos por delante, dispuesta a arañar, golpear, morder o lo que hiciese falta para echarle de su cuarto. Y él, que nunca se había distinguido por su habilidad en combate, trastabilló y acabó cayendo al suelo de una forma bastante poco regia, protegiéndose el rostro con los brazos. Los dedos de Darcy silbaban al cortar el aire, tal era su rabia, y Loki se supo al borde de la derrota en cuestión de segundos, porque la midgardiana le tenía prácticamente aprisionado contra el suelo, sentada sobre las largas piernas del jotun, pero a su favor tenía los desordenados manotazos que le propinaba. Loki no era un gran guerrero, pero había recibido lecciones de combate durante años, por no decir siglos. Le llevó unos instantes reducir a Darcy atrapando sus manos (Thor habría tardado menos, se dijo con disgusto), y clavó en la joven una mirada que pretendía ser intimidante, pero que a ella le recordó a la expresión de su padre cuando hacía algo mal siendo una niña.

-Veo que no os alegráis de verme –dejó caer Loki.

-Qué perspicaz –replicó ella, con tono mordaz.

La joven frunció sus gruesos labios en una mueca. Sin darse cuenta, Loki había vuelto a fastidiar a Darcy.

Ella sacudió los brazos, tratando de liberarlos, pero Loki no la soltó. Ella hacía cada vez más fuerza, y le lanzó una mirada salvaje, como un animal recién cazado que ha sido metido en una jaula. Fue algo en esa mirada lo que le removió en lo más profundo, y sin reparar apenas en la repercusión de sus acciones, estiró el cuello y besó a Darcy en la boca con intensidad. Ella se quedó helada un instante, que Loki aprovechó para soltar una de sus muñecas y dirigirla al rostro de la midgardiana, que sostuvo con no poca fuerza. Ella ahogó un jadeo en el beso y rodeó con su mano libre los hombros de Loki, atrayéndole hacia sí. Las frías grecas de su armadura le pincharon la piel, pero no le importó: había mordido la punta de la lengua de Loki, que gruñó, separando los labios, y ella se había adueñado momentáneamente del beso. No obstante, el rey no estaba dispuesto a dejarla vencer, aunque la sensación de aquel voluptuoso cuerpo sobre el suyo despertase en él un deseo arrollador para lo temprano que era.

Darcy le empujó con suavidad y él, obediente por una vez y sin plantearse siquiera qué hacía, se tumbó boca arriba en el suelo del dormitorio. Ella le siguió, tumbándose sobre él, y por encima de la armadura, tan fría, tan rígida, percibía con nitidez las formas suaves y cálidas del cuerpo de Darcy. Haberlo tomado una vez no había calmado la necesidad de hacerla suya; al contrario, la había alimentado.

Se separaron unos segundos para respirar, y Loki boqueó con voz ronca.

-Darcy…

Ella dio un respingo. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	17. Chocolate

**Entramos en la tríada más complicada de los treinta drabbles del reto con el tema "Chocolate". En otro fandom, en otra situación, con otros personajes, podría haber sido pan comido, pero con Darcy prisionera de un Loki cada vez más confuso y desquiciado en un lugar como Asgard, la cosa se complica, y mucho. Aquí veréis cierto avance argumental, hay novedades, pequeñas novedades que quizá desemboquen en más smut en el futuro... ¿quién sabe? Y sí, hay chocolate. Y lo seguirá habiendo en el drabble número dieciocho. Pero hasta que ése llegue, disfrutad del diecisiete.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**17. Chocolate**

Después del tiempo que llevaba prisionera en Asgard, cualquier cosa que se saliera de la rutina provocaba aprensión a Darcy. Y algo como la criada depositando encima de la cama, junto al vestido para aquel día, una caja de madera chapada en plata resultaba especialmente sospechoso. Sobre todo cuando indicó que se trataba de un presente del rey. Darcy no podía haber recelado más, pero no mostró ningún signo externo y esperó a que la criada se marchase –a juzgar por su expresión, todavía recordaba el golpe que le propinó la midgardiana con una caja similar para escapar del dormitorio- para acercarse a la cama y abrir la caja. No sabía muy bien qué esperaba, pero desde luego debía ser algo muy diferente a la remesa de objetos terrestres que contenía, pues expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones emitiendo un sonido que se pareció mucho a un suspiro de alivio. Tomó asiento en la cama y giró la caja para poder investigar su contenido.

Lo primero con lo que se toparon sus dedos fue una cajetilla de cigarros Camel. La joven no reprimió una mueca de fastidio. ¿Era una broma o acaso Loki había mandado a alguien a por objetos al azar? Supuso que, de haber fumado, no se habría llevado semejante chasco; lamentablemente, Darcy no volvió a fumar después de su corto coqueteo con el tabaco cuando rondaba los quince años. No resultaba demasiado útil, a decir verdad. Depositó los cigarrillos encima de la cama y siguió explorando.

Esta vez había tres libros en el fondo de la caja. Dos de ellos pertenecían a la misma colección de tapa dura de Penguin Books, encuadernados en tela. Se trataba de _Cumbres borrascosas _y _El amante de Lady Chatterley_. Darcy enarcó una ceja al leer los títulos. ¿Quería Loki decirle algo? El tercer volumen era _La ladrona de libros_, que Darcy ya había leído, pero lo sostuvo entre sus manos unos instantes, sopesando su peso y su forma. Cuando era niña y se dejó absorber por el universo de Harry Potter, llegó a la conclusión de que, aunque se imprimían cientos de miles de libros idénticos, ella siempre reconocería el suyo. En aquel momento, un torrente de emociones la inundó, porque tuvo la íntima certeza de que aquella _Ladrona de libros_, de tapa dura con una delgada sobrecubierta de picos arrugados, le pertenecía.

El miedo no llegó hasta un rato más tarde, después de que Darcy se hubo revolcado a gusto en la nostalgia. El libro estaba en uno de los estantes de su dormitorio en la casa donde creció, a muchos kilómetros de Nuevo México. ¿Había estado Loki en su casa? ¿Cómo había dado con ella? Los interrogantes comenzaron a asediarla, e inconscientemente sostuvo el libro apretado contra su pecho.

No iba a tener más remedio que preguntar a Loki personalmente, y todavía no tenía claro cuánto la asustaba el abanico de posibles actos que aquel dios vengativo podía llegar a perpetrar.

Así que esperó en el dormitorio, tratando de no ceder a un ataque de histeria, y cuando la criada le llevó la comida, Darcy le pidió, lo más educadamente que pudo, que le pidiese al rey que fuese al dormitorio aquella tarde, o por la noche, o cuando pudiese. Una vez la criada se hubo marchado, la joven se dio cuenta de que tenía que hallar alguna manera de mantenerse ocupada; de lo contrario, acabaría enloqueciendo. Echó un vistazo al cuarto y se dio cuenta de que aún no había terminado de explorar el contenido de la caja. Volvió a sentarse junto a la pila que formaban los tres libros y el tabaco y se inclinó sobre la el interior de la caja. Alzó las cejas con desconcierto cuando vio lo que quedaba dentro: una vieja cinta VHS cuya explícita carátula era la de una peli porno de los ochenta (_"¡Puaj!"_), una libreta Moleskine con una colorida portada y una tableta de chocolate Lindt. Lo último tuvo la virtud de lograr que olvidase sus preocupaciones durante un momento. Para ser una sociedad tan avanzada, los asgardianos no parecían conocer el chocolate, o por lo menos no se habían dignado a incluirlo en su dieta. Alguien podría apuntar a que seguía siendo una prisionera, pero sus comidas no se reducían a pan y agua, precisamente. De hecho, había probado algunos postres que casi la habían hecho delirar de lo ricos que estaban, pero ninguno llevaba chocolate.

La joven escondió la tableta debajo de la peli porno, no muy segura de por qué. Se limitaba a seguir un apremiante instinto, y se le ocurrió que ese chocolate podría resultarle muy útil más tarde.

Loki llegó pasadas unas horas. Llevaba su armadura completa, pero no el casco, y no parecía muy contento de haberse visto convocado por su midgardiana. Sin embargo, Darcy no se amilanó. De hecho, se puso de pie para poder mirar al rey a su altura (bueno… un poco por debajo de su altura. Quizá algo más que "un poco", en realidad) y preguntó sin rodeos:

-¿Has estado en mi casa?

Él unió las manos tras su espalda y respiró con pesadez.

-Veo que habéis recibido mi presente, milady. Esperaba una reacción alborozada por vuestra parte.

Darcy frunció el ceño y reconoció, con veneno en la voz:

-Oh, sí, me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Pero hay algo que no me ha gustado nada –blandió el ejemplar de _La ladrona de libros_ en el aire-. Este libro es mío. Estaba en mi casa, muy lejos de donde me secuestraron tus matones. ¿Has estado allí?

Loki entornó los párpados. La tentación de mentir a la joven y contarle una creíble historia afirmando sus sospechas y que acabase con la sangrienta muerte de sus seres queridos era demasiado intensa. El jotun disfrutaba viendo hundirse a la gente. Era un siniestro placer que había experimentado desde niño.

Pero se limitó a contemplar en silencio a la joven, y se dio cuenta de que la simple incertidumbre ya la estaba matando. Tuvo que reprimir a duras penas una sonrisa de oscura satisfacción.

Transcurrieron unos segundos interminables para Darcy hasta que Loki respondió:

-No. Envié emisarios a la población donde residíais.

No entró en detalles, así que Darcy insistió:

-¿No fuiste tú?

El rey le dedicó su mejor mirada de desprecio:

-¿A Midgard? ¿_Yo_? No, milady. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

A ella no le gustó nada su tono de voz, pero se ahorró el comentario. Volvió a dejar el libro en la caja, sin creerle del todo, básicamente porque era el dios de las mentiras. Pero entonces recordó que había escondido el chocolate debajo de la cinta de vídeo, y sonrió para sí. Ella era fácilmente sobornable cuando había chocolate de por medio. ¿Y si Loki, que seguramente no lo había probado antes, era como ella? Exhaló un teatral suspiro de alivio y se giró mientras decía:

-Menos mal. La preocupación no me dejaba disfrutar de todas estas cosas. Gracias por el detalle.

Loki curvó las comisuras de sus labios en una breve sonrisa e inclinó levemente la cabeza, aunque sus ojos se mantenían altivos. Qué fácil era contentar a aquella criatura.

-Y lo mejor de todo es esto –Darcy le puso la tableta de chocolate frente a los ojos-. ¡Lo echaba tanto de menos! No dejaré que nadie lo toque excepto yo.

Él lanzó una mirada curiosa a aquella estrecha caja de cartón. No comprendía que podía haber en ella que llenase a la midgardiana de semejante regocijo, pero de repente quería saberlo. De una zancada acortó el espacio entre Darcy y él y miró más de cerca la cajita. Incluso a través del envoltorio, un fragante aroma le llegó a la nariz, y era nuevo para él.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó, tratando de tamizar la genuina curiosidad en su voz.

-Sólo una _delicatessen _midgardiana, uno de nuestros mejores inventos, en mi opinión. De hecho, me sorprendió descubrir que no existe en Asgard –sonó humilde.

Pero Loki no la miraba, y se dio cuenta. Los ojos verdes del rey estaban fijos en la tableta de chocolate, así que Darcy, mordiéndose el labio inferior para aguantarse una risilla traviesa, abrió la caja de cartón y desgarró el papel de aluminio que envolvía el chocolate.

Olía a gloria. Era intenso, muy amargo, pero había algo dulce al fondo de ese amargor que le hacía desear llevarse esos cuadrados casi negros a la boca. Nunca había visto nada igual. No perdió de vista los dedos de Darcy cuando separaron dos cuadrados del resto con un característico _crack_. La sugerente mirada de la joven parecía sugerir que le haría partícipe de aquella proclamada exquisitez midgardana, y Loki separó los labios a la espera de que le diera un cuadrado. Siguió la mano de Darcy, que se dirigió, no obstante, a la boca de la joven, y el trozo de chocolate desapareció entre sus labios.

Loki endureció la mandíbula. Debería haberlo visto venir.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa traviesa antes de preguntar con exagerada inocencia:

-¿Creías que te iba a ofrecer un poco?

El jotun entrecerró los ojos. Odiaba la sensación de que se reían de él. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Darcy le estaba provocando, se inclinó sobre ella, como si fuera a besarla. Podía oler, con más nitidez aún, el aroma del chocolate en los labios húmedos de la midgardiana. Al derretirse en su boca, el olor había adquirido matices nuevos que le resultaban avasalladoramente apetecibles. Se detuvo en seco a dos centímetros de sus labios y aprovechó su desconcierto, el fugaz brillo anhelante en sus ojos –ella lo negaría siempre-, para arrebatarle la tableta de chocolate de las manos.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, entre sorprendida y enfadada, pero todo fue tan repentino que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar. Loki se separó, dando vueltas a la tableta en la mano, y tomó el picaporte mientras comentaba:

-Os confiscaré esto. Si os portáis bien, quizá os lo devuelva.

La joven contempló, atónita, cómo el rey abandonaba su cuarto con ese chocolate tan preciado. Lo había jugado todo a esa carta y lo había perdido; sintió verdadero desconsuelo, pues en la caja sólo quedaban, además de los libros y el cuaderno, porno y tabaco. Pero no había aprendido la lección, se dijo con fiereza. La próxima vez, ganaría ella.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	18. Tabaco

**Si os parecía que _Chocolate_ era difícil de encajar en la historia, _Tabaco_ ha sido peor. Aunque introduje el tema en el drabble anterior, la única manera de mencionarlo en su correspondiente drabble ha resultado un tanto pobre. Lo siento. Espero que al menos os guste, ya que se produce cierto avance en la historia (¿os habéis fijado en que la historia sólo avanza realmente cuando Loki y Darcy no están juntos?) que podrían adelantar acontecimientos que se producirán hacia el final de la historia... o no.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**18. Tabaco**

Loki recorrió los corredores de palacio con paso firme y gesto decidido, apartando con la mirada a los cortesanos que hicieron amago de detenerle para discutir acerca de sus insignificantes problemas. Había trabajado sin descanso durante semanas, y estaba harto de verse atrapado en obligaciones que no deseaba, por mucho que estuviesen inseparablemente asociadas al cargo que ostentaba. En aquel momento sólo quería encerrarse en sus aposentos y regodearse en aquel dulce midgardiano que le había quitado a Darcy, al igual que los ahora conocidos como los Tres Guerreros se regodearon aquella vez cuando, siendo niños, le quitaron a Loki un cesto de manzanas dulces que el príncipe había recogido personalmente de los árboles más hermosos en el jardín del palacio real de Asgard. El jotun recordó, con furia, cómo los tres chicos se rieron de él mientras se comían aquellas manzanas que no pudo recuperar, y cómo Thor, que iba de hermano mayor ideal, les rió la gracia.

Pero aquél no era un día para recordar antiguas humillaciones, se dijo Loki, triunfal, pues sus rivales estaban en el exilio, él reinaba en Asgard y se disponía a probar aquel manjar.

Una vez en sus aposentos, el rey depositó la tableta en una bandeja de plata que se hallaba sobre su escritorio y procedió a despojarse de sus vestiduras ceremoniales, que cambió por un atuendo más cómodo. Fue entonces cuando volvió la vista a la bandeja y decidió dejar de demorar el momento de probarlo: dividió una onza gracias a las hendiduras que dividían el chocolate y se la llevó a la boca.

Aquel olor tan penetrante que había invadido sus fosas nasales en el dormitorio de Darcy invadió su boca con idéntica persistencia, y la textura del chocolate, que era tan duro en sus dedos, se transformó con el contacto de su lengua, deshaciéndose hasta adquirir una cremosidad que potenciaba aquel sabor tan adictivo, amargo y dulce al final. En la intimidad de sus aposentos, Loki echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, extasiado. Darcy tenía razón: No había nada como eso en Asgard. Punto para Midgard.

Unos discretos golpes en la puerta le sacaron del éxtasis en el que estaba sumido. Se apresuró a tragar el chocolate mientras guardaba la tableta en un cajón del escritorio, y entonces habló, con su tono sereno de siempre:

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Frigga. Loki se dio cuenta, al relajar los músculos, que se había tensado cuando oyó los golpes. La esposa del Padre de Todos había perdido su plácido aspecto, pues a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde que Odín cayera en su Sueño, ella seguía insistiendo en velarle día y noche, a la espera de que despertase. Muchos cortesanos habían asumido ya que no despertaría, pero no Frigga. La fe en Odín, en su familia, siempre había sido su rasgo más característico, y tal vez fuera aquella fe ciega en él, su hijo adoptado, junto a un amor genuino e inexplicable, lo único que había conseguido que Loki no la despreciase, como despreciaba a la mayoría de los asgardianos.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa cansada, pero sus ojos desvelaban cierta incomprensión, pues Loki no parecía sorprendido de verla fuera del salón donde reposaba el Padre de Todos. Al jotun le llevó un par de segundos, los suficientes para que Frigga no sospechase de él, para componer una convincente expresión de alarma y acercarse a ella para preguntar:

-¿Ha despertado el Padre de Todos? –Loki conocía la respuesta, pues él mismo gestionaba el tiempo que su padre adoptivo pasaba dormido, pero era preferible mantener engañada a Frigga.

Ella suspiró con expresión abatida.

-No –alzó la mirada hacia Loki y admitió-. Creo que… no voy a poder seguir a su lado a todas horas.

-Se te ve exhausta –dijo él, frotándole el brazo afectuosamente.

-La espera me está desgastando, pero sigo convencida… sé que el Padre de Todos despertará de nuevo.

No añadió nada más, así que Loki le dijo lo que quería oír:

-Mandaré reorganizar a las doncellas para que esté vigilado en todo momento. Así podrás descansar –aquello no le convenía, porque si Frigga empezaba a moverse por palacio, podía llegar a dar con Darcy, pero no tenía opción si quería mantener aquella farsa. Algún día se desharía también de su madre adoptiva para convertirse en el monarca absoluto de Asgard, pero aún no había llegado ese día.

La reina asgardiana entornó los párpados, evitando su mirada, al decir:

-Hay algo más en lo que he estado pensando, Loki. Dado que esta situación… parece destinada a prolongarse, quizá deberíamos hacer regresar a Thor –alzó los ojos para mirar directamente al jotun-. No deseo que me malinterpretes, estás ejerciendo una labor admirable, pero él es el legítimo heredero. Debe ocupar su lugar en el trono de Asgard hasta que despierte el Padre de Todos.

Quería a su hijo de vuelta. Loki no se sorprendía, pero la situación comenzaba a complicarse. Si Frigga seguía insistiendo, tendría que liquidar a Thor –puede que personalmente- antes de que la reina tomase cartas en el asunto para ocuparse personalmente de restituir al primogénito en el trono, con el riesgo de que todas sus maquinaciones salieran a la luz. De momento, le dio largas:

-El Padre de Todos envió a Thor a Midgard, despojado de sus poderes, para que aprendiese por sí solo el significado de la fuerza; dichos conocimientos deberían permitirle recuperar sus poderes y regresar a Asgard por sí solo, y le convertirían en un rey digno. Creo firmemente, madre, que Thor regresará cuando haya aprendido lo que se le envió a descubrir.

Frigga sopesó en silencio las palabras de Loki durante unos instantes que le resultaron interminables. Finalmente, concedió:

-Tienes razón. No ha pasado tanto tiempo, y tanto tú como yo sabemos que Thor es un poco duro de mollera –dijo la última frase con una sonrisilla cómplice a la que Loki correspondió de manera un tanto forzada, porque era la clase de comentario cariñoso que hace una madre cuando piensa que sus hijos son los mejores en todo, y que sus defectos no son sólo insignificantes, sino también encantadores-. Esperaremos, entonces.

Loki asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho de haber resuelto el problema, aunque fuese una solución temporal, y escoltó a Frigga hasta la puerta de sus aposentos mientras la mujer preguntaba:

-¿Qué es ese olor?

El chocolate. Loki se preguntó cómo no lo había olido antes, pero fingió no saber a qué se refería:

-Yo no huelo nada extraño, madre.

Temió que Frigga insistiese, pero ella se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Serán imaginaciones mías. Tanto tiempo junto al Padre de Todos me ha desorientado un poco.

-Deberías descansar –repitió Loki, que cerró la puerta de sus aposentos tras ellos en cuanto estuvieron en el pasillo, y para asegurarse de que Frigga se marchaba a los aposentos reales, la acompañó.

Los aposentos reales se hallaban en un pabellón cuya entrada principal estaba separada del cuerpo del palacio por un ala de los suntuosos jardines. Loki escoltó a su madre adoptiva a través de la vegetación hasta la entrada, donde uno de los guardias más veteranos guardaba la puerta. Hizo una discreta reverencia con la cabeza en dirección a ambos, pero sólo Frigga le devolvió el saludo:

-Me alegra verte, Haakon.

El guardia repitió el gesto sin despegar de su boca su característica pipa de madera de fresno. Loki siempre había pensado que era una insolencia que fumase en presencia de los reyes de Asgard, y nunca había entendido que Odín lo permitiese. Frigga incluso bromeó al respecto:

-Las dinastías caen y se alzan, y tú sigues fumando tus hierbas, ¿no es cierto?

-Intento olvidar lo que sentía al fumar una sustancia que hay en Midgard –respondió, lacónico, Haakon.

La referencia al Reino en el que se hallaba Thor puso a Loki en guardia. Sabía que Haakon había sido uno de los emisarios que Odín había enviado a Midgard durante siglos para estudiar a sus habitantes, pero no solía hablarse de aquellas pesquisas; los resultados de las mismas habían llenado volúmenes de libros que cogían polvo en la biblioteca de palacio. Ignorante de los pensamientos de Loki, Frigga preguntó:

-¿De veras? ¿Y era de tan buena calidad como nuestras hierbas aromáticas?

El guardia negó con la cabeza, y habló:

-Sabe infinitamente peor, pero es extrañamente adictivo, tanto que, a pesar del tiempo que hace que no he puesto un pie en Midgard, sigo extrañándolo –A Loki le pareció que Haakon le miraba a los ojos cuando añadió-. Pero hay muchas cosas en Midgard que resultan adictivas.

Loki calló, apretando imperceptiblemente los labios, porque aquella frase le pareció demasiado personal, como un ataque sólo para él, una flecha con su nombre escrito. A su lado, Frigga pareció temblar.

-¿Es cierto? –Preguntó, pero el guardia no respondió, ya que se trataba más bien de una pregunta retórica.

Antes de entrar en el pabellón, la mujer lanzó una mirada cargada de temor a su hijo adoptivo, que éste respondió con gesto grave, pues había adivinado lo que significaba. Si Frigga empezaba a sospechar que algo retenía a Thor en Midgard, aunque fuese por su propia voluntad, la reina empezaría a remover cielo y tierra para hacerle volver. Y eso significaba una cosa para Loki: peligro.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	19. Porno

**Ya me quejé de lo difícil que había sido escribir drabbles con los temas _Chocolate _y _Tabaco_, ¿verdad? Pues, definitivamente, _Porno _se lleva la palma. Por eso se trata de un drabble cortito y que se podría extraer del texto sin repercusiones para el argumento, o eso me parece. En fin, sólo he hallado una manera de incluir ese tema, y ha sido a través de las reflexiones de Darcy, _again_. No es un drabble del que me sienta especialmente orgullosa, pero espero vuestras opiniones.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**19. Porno**

Al final, Darcy había tenido que admitir para sus adentros, y a regañadientes, que el contenido de la caja de objetos de la Tierra le había venido muy bien. Sobre todo por los libros, pues ya se había leído (y releído) los de la primera entrega. Tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Tras colocar los libros encima del tocador y guardar la libreta en el cajón, con los bolígrafos que vinieron en la primera caja, la joven se había resignado a que la criada se llevase la pesada caja de madera. Suponía que tenía sus motivos, después de haberla dejado KO una vez, así que sospechaba que ni siquiera suplicando lograría que le dejase conservarla. No es que tuviera demasiado apego a aquella caja, pero habría preferido dejar la película porno dentro, y la caja debajo de la cama.

Aunque no era ninguna mojigata, Darcy encontraba el porno bastante asqueroso, degradante incluso. No era tampoco una revolucionaria social, no aspiraba a la desaparición de la pornografía por el simple hecho de que le parecía que la mujer jugaba un papel humillante; sencillamente, era algo que le desagradaba, y como tal, lo evitaba. Lo más fácil habría sido dejar la película dentro de la caja con la esperanza de que la destruyesen, ¿no? Pero no se sentía capaz. Darcy se revolvió, incómoda, y lanzó una ojeada al otro cajón del tocador, casi temiendo que se volviese de cristal, revelando su obsceno contenido. Lo último que quería era que aquella película cayese en manos de Loki y que el engreído rey de Asgard sacase sus propias conclusiones al mirar la portada.

Pero Loki nunca miraba en los cajones (_"Por suerte…"_), así que aquel pecadillo midgardiano estaba a salvo. Sentada en el sempiterno sillón frente a la ventana, Darcy abrió _El amante de Lady Chatterley _y se puso a leer.

Que ya lo hubiese leído un par de años atrás no evitó que su contenido la excitara como a una colegiala en los años cuarenta.

No se le había escapado que dos de los tres libros que aparecieron en la caja tenían un fuerte contenido amoroso y sexual. Se había leído ambos, y lo sabía: _Cumbres borrascosas_, que figuraba en su lista de lecturas obligatorias de su penúltimo año de instituto, tenía por protagonistas a dos verdaderas fuerzas de la naturaleza, Catherine y Heathcliff, atrapados por una arrolladora pasión; _El amante de Lady Chatterley_ era una obra que había decidido leer cuando se enteró de que era la preferida de una de sus mejores amigas, Reese, y le sorprendió hallar escenas de sexo tan explícitas en una novela antigua. Por más que lo intentara, a Darcy no le terminaba de entrar en la cabeza que la coincidencia de dichos libros en la caja fuese fruto de la casualidad. Aunque hubiese afirmado lo contrario, la joven no se creía que Loki no hubiese intervenido en la elección de los objetos que había dentro de la caja. Y lo más inquietante, dejando de lado el caso de su ejemplar de _La ladrona de libros_, era saber que el rey de Asgard conocía su mundo lo bastante como para poder acosarla con la temática de los libros que le hacía llegar. Eso era minuciosamente mezquino, y demostraba que la Tierra, a la que Loki insistía en llamar Midgard, no le era en absoluto desconocida.

Ya se estaba rallando de nuevo. Obstinada, Darcy a centrar la mirada en las diminutas grafías del libro. La verdad es que aquellas ediciones de Penguin eran sencillamente magníficas, con sus portadas encuadernadas en tela y sus motivos decorativos íntimamente relacionados con la trama del libro en cuestión. En la portada de _El amante de Lady Chatterley_ se repetía el dibujo de un ave fénix resurgiendo de sus cenizas, recortado en rojo sobre el color naranja brillante de las tapas, y dicho dibujo se hallaba plasmado también al desenlace de cada capítulo. Quizá fuese la combinación de colores, tal vez se debiese a que ya había leído el libro, pero el diseño de la novela parecía cargado de una sensualidad sin precedentes. O quizá era el resultado de la influencia de la novela, sumado a la de la película porno que tenía escondida en el cajón del tocador, porque aunque le desagradase, era humana y tenía instintos que no podía controlar.

Pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que controlarlos. La última vez que no lo hizo acabó acostándose con Loki, y cada vez tenía más claro que no había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

La joven dejó el libro a un lado y abrió el grifo de la bañera, pero esta vez, a diferencia de sus baños diarios, el agua estaba fría. Darcy se despojó de su vestido, que dejó caer al suelo, y se sumergió en la bañera. El agua helada envolviendo su cuerpo hizo que le castañearan los dientes, y aunque el sentido común le instaba a salir y secarse rápido, ella se acurrucó, abrazándose las rodillas, inmóvil, mientras su piel se acostumbraba lentamente (muy lentamente) a la temperatura del agua. Sumergir la cabeza requirió todo el valor que pudo reunir, y cuando volvió a salir casi gritó. ¿De qué glaciar licuaban ese agua?

Más que acostumbrarse a la temperatura, su piel se entumeció, pero seguía temblando. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera aquel baño helado ayudaba: sentía una excitación que sólo iba a poder aliviar de una manera.

Darcy clavó la mirada en la puerta y, por primera vez, deseó expresamente que Loki abriese la puerta y entrase en el dormitorio con un único propósito: follarla salvajemente.

Y se le ocurrió que, si eso sucediese, la situación sería muy parecida a la de muchas películas porno.

Maldita ironía.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


	20. Escribir

**Hemos alcanzado los dos tercios de esta historia, y para celebrarlo os presento uno de los capítulos más largos (de momento) de la misma. _Escribir _constituye el inicio de otro de los clímax de _Placeres prohibidos_, cada vez queda menos para el final... Y me da pena, pero también quiero terminar para escribir otras historias. La verdad es que estoy un poco decaída, porque hace apenas unos días leí el magnífico fanfic _Entropy (Order and Disorder)_, de Sigridhr, y me deprimió comprobar que no soy capaz de escribir algo tan bueno xD De todas formas, seguiré esforzándome con _Placeres prohibidos_.**

**Si os preguntáis qué ha sido de Thor y Jane después de _Nunca nieva en Nuevo_ _México_, leed _La diferencia entre la fe y la ciencia_. ¡La trama de los que se quedaron en Midgard avanza!**

**Y si os gustan otros pairings del fandom de _Avengers_, estoy experimentando con unos drabbles centrados en Ojo de Halcón y la Viuda Negra en _Los seis besos que Clint y Natasha se deben_.**

**Bueno, basta de publicidad gratuita. ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews, y enviadme algunos más! Para mí es muy importante conocer vuestra opinión.**

******Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**20. Escribir**

-No hablamos mucho, Alteza. Cuando yo llego, ella normalmente está leyendo o escribiendo.

Loki giró levemente la cabeza, repentinamente interesado, pero siguió en la misma posición, contemplando el paisaje a través de la ventana.

-¿Escribiendo? –Preguntó.

La doncella asintió con la cabeza antes de añadir:

-Al parecer, la última caja con objetos procedentes de Midgard que le hicisteis llegar incluía útiles y soportes de escritura. Los protege celosamente, e incluso cubre lo que está escribiendo cuando me acerco. Debe creer que entiendo su alfabeto –Loki percibió una nota malévolamente divertida en la voz de la doncella. Obviamente, no había sacado a Darcy de su error. No la reprendió por ello, pues no era el más indicado, pero tampoco le rió la gracia.

Llevaba cerca de una semana sin visitar a Darcy, y empezaba a impacientarse. Había comprobado que su ausencia en el dormitorio de la midgardiana le hacía trazar planes de huida, y la única manera que tenía de evitarlo era encargando su vigilancia a terceros. Resultaba evidente que la doncella no estaba nada satisfecha con su nuevo cometido, pero eso a él le era indiferente.

El rey despachó a la criada con hastío. Aquel control extra que tenía que ejercer sobre Darcy sólo era uno más de sus no pocos problemas. Laufey le había ayudado a hacerse con el poder en Asgard y le había ofrecido varios guerreros dispuestos a cumplir cualquiera de sus órdenes, y ahora exigía su recompensa. El monarca de los Gigantes de Escarcha (su padre, se obligaba a recordar Loki cada vez que pensaba en él) no se oponía a la permanencia de su hijo robado en el trono de Asgard, pero había albergado durante siglos el deseo de arrasar aquel Reino, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo que consideraba no un premio, sino un derecho. Loki estaba haciendo verdaderos malabares para evitar que Laufey cumpliese su propósito.

Al rey de Asgard no le gustaba tratar con los Gigantes de Escarcha. Desde que descubrieron que aquel arrogante joven revestido en oro era el hijo perdido de su rey, muchos jotuns habían dejado de lado su odio para reverenciarle; sin embargo, no era el respeto de los Gigantes lo que él había buscado.

Tal vez se debiera a la educación que Odín le había proporcionado, pero Loki no lograba sentir ninguna clase de apego hacia esos seres a cuya especie él mismo pertenecía. Por algún motivo que escapaba a toda lógica, el actual rey de Asgard carecía de la mayor parte de los atributos físicos propios de los jotuns, característica que había propiciado el ocultamiento de su naturaleza durante años. Loki procuraba pasar el menor tiempo posible con los Gigantes de Escarcha, pues su presencia prolongada desataba la aparición de algunos rasgos jotun, aquéllos que él mismo se había descubierto al tocar el Cofre de los Vientos Antiguos. No soportaba verse convertido en aquella clase de monstruo; en aquel momento, solo al fin en su despacho, su piel perdía gradualmente su tono azulado y las marcas que recorrían todo su cuerpo se iban desvaneciendo. No se había girado hacia la criada en ningún momento para evitar que ella viese los efectos de la cercanía de los Gigantes. Loki estaba convencido de que el servicio dejaría de obedecerle si descubrían que su rey era un jotun. Hasta donde él sabía, sólo los ciudadanos más longevos y respetados de Asgard, que habían combatido en Jotunheim con el Padre de Todos, sabían del verdadero origen de Loki.

Ni siquiera Thor estaba al corriente. Loki todavía no había decidido si eso era una suerte o si tan sólo era una muestra más de lo estúpido que era el hombre al que había llamado hermano durante siglos. En cualquier caso, con un poco de suerte, nunca se enteraría.

Pero no era en Thor en quien debía pensar. El legítimo heredero estaba muy lejos de Asgard, y Loki había conseguido convencer a Frigga para posponer su regreso durante cierto tiempo. El rey ya se había dado cuenta de que seguramente tendría que librarse de su madre adoptiva en el momento en que fuese incapaz de obtener más prórrogas al regreso de Thor. Tampoco quería pensar en eso.

Loki tomó asiento en el sitial del despacho, juntó las manos y se sumió en unas cavilaciones que parecían no tener fin. Su tan ansiado reinado parecía estar reduciéndose a una búsqueda frenética de maneras de aplazar acontecimientos inevitables: el despertar del Padre de Todos, el ataque de los jotuns, el regreso de Thor. La diminuta voz de su conciencia le había preguntado si no sería aquello una señal de que él no era, después de todo, merecedor de ocupar aquel trono usurpado. Él la había silenciado furiosamente: era Loki, príncipe de Asgard, hijo perdido del rey de los Gigantes de la Escarcha, y estaba llamado a hace grandes cosas.

Y esas cosas iban a tener que esperar, resolvió. ¿Qué gracia tenía ser un monarca absoluto si no podía hacer lo que le venía en gana? Iba a retrasar, quizá indefinidamente, la siguiente fase de las negociaciones con los Gigantes de Escarcha, e iba a priorizar sus propios deseos. El rey se puso en pie y abandonó el despacho. No había mejor manera de liberar estrés que importunar a Darcy, y era justamente lo que planeaba hacer.

La midgardiana se hallaba tal y como su doncella la había descrito: acurrucada en el sillón frente a la ventana, con un objeto similar a un libro apoyado en sus rodillas, escribiendo. Alzó la mirada al oír la puerta y Loki pudo apreciar una rápida secuencia de emociones cruzar el rostro de la joven antes de que dijera con sorna:

-Vaya, pero si es su Majestad, que ha recordado mi existencia.

-Nunca la olvidaría, milady –replicó Loki, con tono calmado, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Darcy advirtió que el rey había vuelto a su tono grandilocuente y pomposo, al voseo y a llamarla milady. Eso la irritó, pero si Loki lo percibió, hizo caso omiso -. Otros asuntos han requerido mi presencia, pero puedo aseguraros que he pensado en vos cada día.

Ella hizo un mohín, ignorando cualquier implicación que el aflautado tono de voz de Loki pudiese haber inspirado. Cuando le hablaba así, le recordaba a sus primos repitiendo sus frases con un forzado falsete, haciéndole burla.

-Ya, ¿y el chocolate? ¿Lo disfrutaste? -Preguntó

Él notó el retintín sarcástico y aún enfurruñado de la joven, y le deleitó.

-Debo admitir, milady, que era exquisito –y su tono de voz volvió a ser normal, grave, aunque Darcy sólo se lo había escuchado en contadas ocasiones.

Loki empleó el pasado para hacerle creer que ya se lo había terminado, aunque todavía le quedaban unas onzas, celosamente guardadas en un cajón de la mesa de sus aposentos. Todavía no había decidido si consumirlo para prolongar el deleite de aquella golosina o si estudiarlo meticulosamente pare descubrir qué contenía, que lo hacía tan delicioso, tan adictivo.

Tal y como había esperado, la joven le fulminó con la mirada. Aunque tenía capacidad para ser una verdadera molestia, la oportunidad de mortificarla hacía que todos las dificultades para mantenerla prisionera y oculta mereciesen la pena.

Loki se aproximó a ella y apreció que, tal y como había dicho la doncella, Darcy protegía aquella especie de libro en el que escribía como oro en paño. Se esforzó en sonar inofensivo al preguntar:

-¿Qué estáis escribiendo?

La mirada que Darcy le lanzó estaba cargada de desconfianza, pero respondió con franqueza:

-Sólo son teorías. Cálculos. No significan gran cosa. De hecho, no significan nada, pues carezco de datos concretos –sus frases parecían pensamientos deslavazados expresados en voz alta, y sólo se dirigió a Loki para inquirir, con un genuino brillo de esperanza en los ojos-. Si te hago una pregunta, ¿serás sincero conmigo?

Loki no respondió de inmediato. Miró a Darcy a los ojos con gesto de estar sopesando su respuesta, aunque lo hiciera sólo para observar el levísimo temblor de su piel, un temblor que delataba aquel temor oculto a que Loki contestara que no, o peor, que su respuesta fuera sí y luego mintiera.

-Sí –dijo por fin.

Darcy expulsó el aire de sus pulmones muy despacio. El miedo a que Loki, el dios de las mentiras, hiciese honor a su título, se mezclaba con su necesidad de averiguar la verdad; el resultado de ambos sentimientos era tan intenso que tenía una presencia casi física. La midgardiana respiró hondo antes de preguntar:

-¿Transcurre el tiempo al mismo ritmo aquí que en la Tierra?

Fuera lo que fuese lo que el rey esperaba escuchar, no era algo tan sencillo. No sin cierto tono de decepción ante lo inocente de la cuestión, respondió:

-Sí. La única diferencia en ese aspecto es que en Asgard lo medimos mediante un sistema diferente, con parámetros distintos. Cuando un asgardiano habla de una hora como unidad de medida, no son los sesenta minutos de Midgard, pero el transcurso objetivo del tiempo es el mismo –Darcy no había pestañeado mientras Loki hablaba, así que se sintió obligado a preguntar-. ¿Me explico?

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza:

-Creo… que sí –la atmósfera pareció aligerarse cuando sonrió al decir-. Bueno, mala alumna en prácticas sería si no hubiera aprendido por lo menos un poquito de Astrofísica después del tiempo que he pasado con Jane. Las operaciones que voy a tener que hacer van a ser mucho más sencillas de lo que me temía.

-¿Operaciones? ¿Para calcular qué? –Preguntó Loki, aunque sospechaba la respuesta a la luz de las cuestiones de Darcy.

Ésta respondió con franqueza, quizá demasiada:

-Para averiguar el tiempo que ha pasado en Mid… la Tierra.

La joven fingió no haberse dado cuenta de que había estado a punto de usar el nombre con el que llamaban los asgardianos a su planeta. Podría parecer un desliz como cualquier otro, pero Darcy no se atrevió a mirar a Loki enseguida después de eso. Utilizar la terminología asgardiana parecía implicar que se iba amoldando a aquel mundo, a ser una prisionera de su caprichoso rey. Ya era bastante malo languidecer día tras día en aquella habitación, incapaz de hacer nada al respecto, como para encima dar la impresión de estar _acomodándose_. No era así.

Ajeno a las reflexiones de Darcy, Loki preguntó con petulancia:

-¿Qué importa el tiempo que haya pasado?

No añadió nada a su pregunta, por lo que la midgardiana respondió, belicosa:

-Bueno, no me gustaría regresar y hallar que ha pasado tanto tiempo que todos mis amigos están bajo tierra –era la primera vez que expresaba ese temor en voz alta, y se arrepintió de inmediato de su tono sarcástico. Tuvo la sensación de haber sacado a la luz un secreto, la clase de secreto que alguien como Loki utilizaría contra ella.

El rey apretó los labios brevemente antes de declarar:

-Despreocupaos, milady, pues jamás regresaréis –era consciente de que sus palabras traicionaban el plan original, pues seducir a Darcy no tenía mucho sentido si Thor no volvía a verla para comprobar que ella ya no sentía nada por él. Sin embargo, a medida que hablaba se daba cuenta de que eso no era tan importante como su propio deseo de tener a Darcy cerca, enjaulada, indefensa, suya por siempre.

El rostro de la joven se transfiguró. Loki jamás había visto una expresión de desconsuelo tan profunda, y experimentó un retorcido placer al comprobar que tenía semejante poder sobre ella. Reprimió a duras penas una sonrisa malvada mientras la midgardiana, estática frente a él, parecía desmoronarse. Pero Darcy era Darcy, y su aflicción no duró más que unos segundos, y dio paso a la rabia:

-¡Di lo que quieras, pero voy a regresar! ¡Haré lo que sea necesario! –Se había levantado del sillón para dar mayor ímpetu a sus palabras.

Loki alzó las cejas con falsa incredulidad:

-¿Incluso humillaros?

-Estar delante de ti ya es bastante humillante –apostilló Darcy, levantando la barbilla.

Él sintió un escalofrío de excitación ante aquella reacción. No era, ni por asomo, el momento más oportuno, pero ni siquiera alguien tan taimado como él podía oponerse a los dictados de la naturaleza. La había tomado una vez, y deseaba que hubiera una segunda, tal vez incluso más. Notó cómo le cambiaba el ritmo de la respiración de tan sólo pensarlo. Dudaba que Darcy estuviera por la labor, pero él podía cambiar eso. Ya había conseguido que le deseara una vez.

Incitar su deseo sería más sencillo de lo que ella misma creía, y provocarla era el primer paso. Se lo había puesto fácil al actuar con arrogancia, pues se había puesto a su nivel. Loki se acercó a ella, que no flaqueó ante su cercanía como al principio, y bajó el tono de voz para advertirle:

-Podría humillaros _más_.

Darcy también conocía aquel tono de voz, algo más grave que su tono "sincero", con el que pronunciaba las palabras lentamente, imprimiéndoles un matiz amenazador de una manera tan sutil como perturbadora. Y aunque su sentido común le gritó que era una locura, Darcy le desafió:

-Me gustaría verlo.

Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido.

Loki agarró el brazo de Darcy y la empujó para que diese media vuelta. Le gustaba estar así, a su espalda, donde la joven tenía el punto ciego y sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa mientras que las opciones de ella eran limitadas. Notaba la ira de ella ardiendo como fiebre, casi irradiando a través del vestido que cubría aquellas formas que anhelaba volver a tocar.

Tal vez lo había estado deseando desde hacía muchos días, pero fue la insolencia de la midgardiana lo que apretó el gatillo.

Eso sí, lo primero era lo primero. Le había prometido una humillación.

El vestido tipo túnica era blanco –color poco habitual en Asgard, y que a él personalmente no le gustaba, lo encontraba demasiado_ puro_- y estaba confeccionado de manera que parecía que la tela se sostenía sobre el cuerpo de la joven gracias a una serie de mágicas dobleces. Un rápido vistazo del agudo monarca desveló su secreto: el único tirante, que descansaba en el hombro derecho de Darcy, caía en una cascada de amplios pliegues uniéndose con la cintura del vestido y dejando media espalda al descubierto. Un discreto cordel impedía que la parte frontal cayese, uniéndola con el tirante derecho y cruzando transversalmente esa espalda desnuda. Seguramente los sastres reales se sintieran muy orgullosos de su habilidad, pero él lo encontraba innecesariamente complejo para un vestido.

Darcy hizo amago de girarse, pero Loki se lo impidió, y antes de que llegara el segundo intento, hizo aparecer una daga curva en su mano derecha. Se trataba de un pequeño presente de Laufey, manufactura jotun, que él no había esperado usar nunca, y desde luego, no en aquella habitación. La midgardiana captó un destello en la hoja por el rabillo del ojo, y se le cortó la respiración: ¿qué tenía en mente aquel maníaco?

Él se tomó un instante para disfrutar de aquella incertidumbre antes de cortar con un tirón seco de la daga el cordel que sostenía el equilibrio del vestido, sin permitir que la hoja tocase la piel de Darcy. Pareció cosa de magia, pues la forma del vestido desapareció cuando la tela se deslizó hasta los pies de la joven, como una escultura que hubiera estado cubierta con una sábana antes de ser expuesta.

Volvía a estar desnuda delante de Loki. No era la primera vez, de acuerdo, pero no entendía por qué lo había hecho. Se lo preguntó con la mirada, y él respondió a aquella muda cuestión:

-Me atrevería a decir que es uno de los principales motivos por los que deseo que permanezcáis en Asgard.

Una ola de calor recorrió la piel de Darcy. No debería haberse sentido halagada, maldita sea. Loki siguió hablando, y sus palabras casuales parecían armas de doble filo pronunciadas con su grave tono de voz:

-Me ha deleitado veros escribir, milady. Ahora es mi turno.

Antes de que la joven acertase a preguntar a qué se refería, la daga se desvaneció para dar paso a una pluma en cuya afilada punta refulgía la tinta negra. Darcy pudo apreciar una diminuta gota escurriéndose y a punto de desprenderse, pero antes de que llegase a suceder, Loki posó la pluma justo bajo su nuca (¡pinchaba!) y empezó a escribir sobre su piel con trazos vigorosos.

Una palabra, cuatro letras. Escritas con alfabeto occidental midgardiano, para que ella lo entendiese a medida que él lo escribía: L-O-K-I.

Le había prometido una humillación, y allí estaba: escribiendo su nombre para que se supiera a quién pertenecía, marcándola como ganado. Furiosa, Darcy se sacudió; el agarre de Loki se había suavizado, por lo que logró soltarse. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle con los ojos inyectados en odio, pero lo que vio en el rostro del rey fue una gran satisfacción, como si aquella reacción fuera exactamente lo que había esperado. La joven abrió mucho los ojos, desconcertada por su expresión, y fue ese segundo de inmovilidad el que Loki aprovechó para hacer desaparecer la pluma con un sencillo gesto, acercarse a Darcy y besarla en los labios.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	21. Violencia

**Parece que estos capítulos cada vez se espacian más... ¡Lo siento! Tengo poca inspiración para esta historia, aunque cuando escribí _Violencia _sí que lo hice del tirón. Ha sido el _aftermath _lo que me ha estado matando, y el hecho de que nos acercamos al final, y hay que empezar a cerrar la historia... ¡Empieza a darme pena Darcy, pena de verdad! Porque aunque Loki sea tan atractivo y todo eso, es un sádico bastante perturbado... Y si ella fuera feliz encerrada en su prisión, tendría síndrome de Estocolmo... y no es el caso. O no del todo...**

**La primera mitad de este capítulo ha sido inspirada por la canción _What the fuck is wrong with you_, de Combichrist. Y dejo caer una advertencia: este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews, anónimos o no! Me esforzaré para que este fanfic no sea un churro. Como me pasa siempre que me acerco al final de uno, ya estoy pensando en el siguiente. ¡Sí, también de Loki y Darcy!  
**

**********Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**21. Violencia**

A pesar de ser el rey de Asgard, Loki no besaba como los príncipes de los cuentos. Sus labios eran violentos y exigentes, y su pasión parecía furia, pero aun así Darcy se vio arrastrada por ella, y correspondió al beso con idéntica fiereza, mordiendo los finos labios de Loki, pugnando por expulsar su lengua de su boca para invadírsela ella con la suya. Ella ya estaba prácticamente desnuda, y esta vez, no pensaba permitir que Loki permaneciese vestido ni un segundo más. Tiró con violencia de sus ropas, aprovechando que él no lucía su armadura, y él ahogó un gutural gruñido de excitación cuando la gruesa tela de color verde comenzó a desgarrarse por sus costuras. Sabía que debía actuar de otra manera, que debía inmovilizar a Darcy para demostrarle quién mandaba, pero en aquél no era un momento en que el peso de la lógica determinase sus acciones, y antes de darse cuenta, imitaba a Darcy despojándose de lo que quedaba de sus ropajes sin dejar de besarla con furia. Aun sin verle, la joven supo cuándo el torso del rey de Asgard estuvo al descubierto, pues sentía, sin llegar a tocarla, la cercanía de su piel desnuda. Se separó de él unos centímetros para mirarle a los ojos con determinación y sisear:

-Yo también puedo marcarte, aunque no tenga tinta.

Y entonces, Darcy le clavó las uñas en aquella espalda pálida e inmaculada. Loki echó la cabeza hacia atrás y _gimió_. Sí, gimió: fue el sonido más masculino y sexy que Darcy había oído en su vida, y un escalofrío le erizó la piel de la espalda. Cuando él bajó la mirada para clavar sus ojos en la midgardiana, aquellos ojos siempre tan fríos estaban oscurecidos. Las pupilas de Loki se habían dilatado, y Darcy supo leer en ellos un deseo que escapaba a cualquier clase de restricción. Se descubrió respirando pesadamente ante la evidencia: _"Quiere hacérmelo como un animal, hasta quedarnos sin aliento."_

Se dio cuenta de que, aunque el rey se mostraba siempre despiadado, medía siempre su actitud, era todo concención. Ahora sus inhibiciones habían desaparecido; era puro instinto. Darcy echó un pie atrás, sin saber siquiera el por qué de dicha reacción, pero antes de que llegara a alejarse, Loki la sostuvo con sus brazos y volvió a besarla con fuerza, inundando su boca con la suya.

Y Darcy volvió a corresponder a su beso, combativa, mientras se daba cuenta de que su ropa interior estaba empapada y que su piel vibraba de deseo. Debería estar horrorizada, pues era consciente de que sus principios volvían a abandonarla cuando Loki estaba dispuesto a todo. Había olvidado su rabia, había perdido la cabeza y en aquel momento sólo quería sexo.

Tiró de Loki, jadeante, sin dejar apenas de besarle. Los labios de ambos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, pero no era suficiente. Claro que no era suficiente. Darcy le deseaba dentro de ella.

El rey de Asgard terminó de deshacerse de la poca ropa que tenía aún encima para quedarse completamente desnudo. Podría decirse que aquello de visitar el dormitorio de Darcy con el único propósito de fastidiarla se le había ido un poco de las manos, pero en el punto en el que se encontraban, le daba igual. Necesitaba aquello. Necesitaba que fuese duro, intenso, que superase con creces la primera vez, que sirviese como válvula de escape a toda la frustración que reprimía: la frustración de haber dejado de ser un prisionero de su inferioridad para serlo de su superioridad.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer de aquella sesión de sexo algo memorable. Evitó deliberadamente la cama y arrinconó a Darcy ante el tocador. No dejaban de besarse, las manos de Loki, avasalladoras, recorrían las vertiginosas curvas de la midgardiana, tocando en todos los puntos donde sabía que a ella le gustaba recibir caricias. Le arrancó las braguitas de un tirón y la acarició entre las piernas, como había hecho otras veces; Darcy se retorció con un gemido de placer y volvió a arañarle la espalda. Él jamás había sospechado que algo así le excitaría tanto, pero dudaba que hubiese otra mujer en los Nueve Reinos a la que le permitiese hacer algo así.

Apartó todos los frascos y utensilios que descansaban sobre el tocador con un violento manotazo, y el estrépito del cristal rompiéndose y el metal rebotando sobre el suelo de mármol no impidieron que Loki asiese a Darcy por la cintura y la encaramase al tablero del tocador. Así sentada, la joven separó las piernas, y sin más dilación, bruscamente, Loki entró en ella.

Darcy envolvió sus piernas en torno a las caderas del jotun al mismo tiempo que él tomaba una de sus corvas en la mano derecha y se apoyaba en la pared que había tras el tocador con la izquierda. La joven parpadeó antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza: era completamente distinto a la primera vez, cuando Loki utilizó aquel deseo irrefrenable para reafirmar su poder sobre ella; esta vez, ambos anhelaban lo mismo y estaban dispuestos a entregar lo mismo. No importaba que él fuera un dios y ella una humana: en aquel momento, eran iguales.

A Loki se le ocurrió que, de no haber encargado su secuestro personalmente, habría jurado que Darcy había sido diseñada y puesta en aquel Reino para él. Lo había atisbado la primera vez que se acostó con ella, cuando experimentó sensaciones que ninguna amante le había provocado jamás, y aquella segunda vez, sobre el tocador, el rey de Asgard tuvo la certeza de que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

La primera vez que embistió, sólo buscaba prolongar aquel placer indescriptible, y al hacerlo, el espejo del tocador golpeó la pared. No tuvo muy claro si fue eso o la fricción del miembro de Loki en su interior, pero una ola eléctrica recorrió a Darcy, desde la base de su espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hasta llenar su cerebro de chispas y hacerle fruncir los dedos de los pies. Hundió el rostro en el cuello de Loki y jadeó:

-Sí… ¡sí!

Él repitió el movimiento, y otra vez, y otra. Y cada vez, el espejo daba golpes secos y rítmicos en la pared del dormitorio, y cada uno de ellos parecía marcar la cercanía de aquel glorioso orgasmo que ya casi podían saborear. Darcy seguía asiéndose con fuerza a la espalda de Loki, pero antes de llegar al clímax, el rey la separó de sí lo bastante como para tomar su rostro entre las manos y mirarla fijamente. No hizo falta que hablara, porque ella entendió que él quería ver su rostro cuando llegara. Y aunque la expresión de Loki parecía tan analítica como siempre, Darcy se dio cuenta de que podía percibir en él señales invisibles, señales que a otras personas le habrían pasado desapercibidas, que marcaban la diferencia entre este Loki y el que contemplaba a sus súbditos con prepotencia.

Y a pesar de la pasión salvaje del momento, Darcy tuvo un instante de lucidez en que la comprensión del hecho de que estaba llegando a conocer a Loki, el rey de Asgard, la inundó.

Él explotó dentro de ella, y Darcy gritó al alcanzar aquel clímax, arqueando la espalda, aunque Loki todavía le sostenía el rostro. Se miraron a los ojos mientras el cuerpo de ella se convulsionaba de placer. Él llegó unos instantes después, y bajo la atenta mirada de la midgardiana, el rey resolló, tratando de contenerse, y cerró los ojos. Ella, que apenas un rato antes le había odiado y despreciado con todas sus fuerzas, se sintió casi aturdida ante aquella expresión tan… tan… _vulnerable_.

Loki salió de ella y retrocedió hasta tomar asiento en la cama. Todavía respiraba con dificultad, como la propia Darcy, que echó un vistazo al cuarto mientras las pulsaciones de su corazón recuperaban un ritmo normal y la temperatura candente de su piel descendía lentamente a medida que se atemperaba. Parecía que había habido una brutal pelea en el dormitorio, con las ropas de ambos desparramadas en el suelo, las de ella como un montón informe de tela blanca y las de él hechas trizas, jirones oscuros esparcidos por toda la habitación. A los pies del mismo, los frascos de cristal yacían hechos añicos, y entre ellos el cepillo de plata se ennegrecía al contacto con los ungüentos que se extendían sobre las baldosas de piedra. Una nube de polvos de maquillaje comenzaba a asentarse sobre todo aquel desastre. La propia borla aplicadora estaba empapada sobre un charco de perfume. En su recorrido, la mirada de la joven recayó sobre Loki, que tenía la cabeza entre las manos, y se preguntó si se sentía tan desconcertada como él, si después de aquel arranque de violencia que había acabado de aquella forma, sentía el mismo desarraigo que ella.

Porque Darcy sabía que Loki podía sentir, aunque él insistiera en actuar como si no fuese así. Acababa de comprobarlo, de hecho.

Sin embargo, estaba segura de que él jamás lo admitiría, y en aquel momento menos que en ningún otro. La vez anterior, él se ajustó la ropa y se marchó; esta vez, ella no se lo permitiría. Así que se bajó del tocador, cruzó de una zancada el corto espacio que mediaba entre éste y la cama y se sentó en el regazo de Loki. Él, sorprendido, alzó la mirada con expresión interrogante, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de recomponerse y decirle algo desagradable, Darcy le besó en los labios, y esta vez le transmitió con sus labios algo parecido a la ternura.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar en escabullirte –advirtió la joven, con voz ronca.

El jotun le sostuvo la mirada, y no había frialdad ni desafío en sus ojos. Le devolvió el beso con idéntica dulzura y se deslizó hacia atrás lentamente, dejando que ella le siguiera, hasta que ambos estuvieron tumbados transversalmente sobre la cama, con sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados, pero ya no se besaban. Sólo había silencio, sólo se oían respirar.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	22. Dinero

**Hubo dos factores que hicieron muy difícil escribir este drabble. El primero fueron nada menos que los propios acontecimientos de _Violencia _(siempre me cuesta el "después") y el segundo, el propio tema, en la línea de los complicados _Chocolate_, _Tabaco_ y _Porno_. Las cosas se complican, los sentimientos se enmarañan y entramos en la recta final de esta historia. Este drabble, más tranquilo, ha sido inspirado por la canción _State of seduction_, de Digital Daggers.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Espero que _Dinero _también os guste, ¡pero para saberlo, tenéis que seguir escribiendo!**

**************Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**22. Dinero**

Loki pasó muchos días sin volver a visitar a Darcy. Según las numerosas rayas que había horadado en la pintura de la pared, habían pasado dos meses desde que el rey de Asgard la secuestró. A decir verdad, después de su última visita, Darcy olvidó su costumbre de marcar el paso de los días durante dos o tres de ellos, no estaba segura. Estaba demasiado confusa, y aunque ya había puesto al día su cuenta, notaba que aquello no era lo único que había olvidado fácilmente. Cuando sorprendió a la criada observándola con curiosidad, puede que incluso con compasión, tomó verdadera conciencia de lo mucho que la había alterado el sexo furioso con Loki. No debería, y eso le daba verdadero miedo. No era la primera vez que experimentaba aquella clase de sentimientos tras sucumbir al deseo del rey, pero tenía la sensación de que había algo distinto en aquella última vez. Si al menos él hubiese vuelto a su dormitorio para decirle algo que la sacara de sus casillas, algo que anclase a Darcy a aquella normalidad dentro de su régimen de encarcelamiento… Pero su ausencia lo hacía todo más inquietante.

Las rayas de su pared ya no sólo contaban los días que habían pasado desde su encierro. Cruzó una de ellas con una raya transversal y comenzó a contar los días desde que Loki estuvo en su cuarto por última vez. Estaba dispuesta a abofetearle tantas veces como rayas había en su pared cuando volviera.

Si es que volvía.

Darcy albergaba en su interior el miedo irracional a que Loki no regresase jamás, a que la dejase languidecer sola en aquel cuarto hasta el día de su muerte, que podía tardar bastante en llegar si seguían proporcionándole tres comidas al día, mantas para su cama y magia que obstaculizase su única salida a un exterior demasiado peligroso.

El rey no regresó hasta que fueron once las rayas a continuación de la cruz en la pared del dormitorio. El tocador ya no las cubría tan bien como al principio.

Cuando entró, Darcy se le quedó mirando de hito en hito, sin habla. Se había marchado aprovechando que se había quedado dormida después de hacerlo, y se sentía incapaz de mirarle de la misma manera, con lo que había pasado. Había sido demasiado intenso como para ignorarlo. Así que carraspeó y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado, como hacía siempre que él entraba, y se enderezó en el sillón, a la espera de sus palabras.

Loki contempló a la joven durante unos interminables instantes. Parecía tan altivo e impertérrito como siempre, y a Darcy le irritó comprobar que aquel último encuentro, que a ella había logrado nublarle sus férreos valores, no había obrado el menor cambio en él.

O eso pensaba, porque de repente, Loki separó los labios y le ordenó:

-Levántate. Voy a enseñarte los jardines.

Sus palabras la dejaron tan boquiabierta que obedeció sin cuestionárselo. ¿Iba a permitirle salir de la habitación? ¿_Él_?

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, Loki dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto. Darcy le siguió sin dudar, pero en cuanto se encontró en el pasillo, titubeó. Era demasiado repentino, y después de su cautiverio, estar en aquel corredor hacía que se sintiera una fugitiva. Sólo lo había pisado dos veces antes: cuando la arrastraron hasta el dormitorio y cuando trató de escapar.

La voz de Loki le pareció atronadora bajo las altas bóvedas cuando se giró para imprecarle:

-¿Piensas venir o no?

Aturdida, Darcy correteó sobre la mullida alfombra hasta alcanzar al jotun, que comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Antes de llegar al final de aquel pasillo, la joven ya se había dado cuenta de que Loki la tuteaba.

El rey la condujo a través de salones vacíos y amplios corredores en los que no había un alma. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que aquella extraña quietud comenzó a perturbar a Darcy, sacando a la luz su temperamento de siempre:

-¿Se puede saber dónde está todo el mundo?

Loki, que caminaba dos pasos por delante de ella, no se giró para preguntar:

-¿Quién es "todo el mundo"?

-Gente. No sé –la midgardiana se encogió de hombros-. Esto es un palacio, ¿no se supone que debería estar hasta los topes? Entre criados, guardias, nobles, ¡y yo qué sé! Espera, no me dirás que los has matado a todos, ¿verdad?

Aunque ella no pudo verlo, Loki tuvo que ahogar una risa. Menuda idea.

-Claro que no –replicó, no sin cierto retintín-. Me gusta ser rey, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué sentido tendría asesinar a todos mis súbditos?

-Así no quedaría nadie para oponerse a ti –razonó Darcy. Su asignatura de Historia en la carrera estaba repleta de líderes que se habían dedicado a eliminar sistemáticamente a todo posible opositor.

El pasillo desembocaba en una enorme balaustrada, y al otro lado, la joven vio los jardines. El aire puro le inundó los pulmones con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo daño.

-Muy astuta –concedió él-. ¿Y me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

Loki descendió por la escalinata de mármol que se adentraba en los jardines, y Darcy le siguió sin dudar. A su alrededor, la suntuosidad de los árboles, arbustos, flores y fuentes cortaba la respiración. Estaban a pocos metros del palacio, y parecía que los jardines no tenían fin. A la joven se le olvidó lo que iba a decir mientras contemplaba la vegetación, siempre tras los pasos de Loki. Aunque no sabía mucho de jardinería, se esforzó por tratar de reconocer alguna especie, pero fue en vano. Todas las plantas eran diferentes a las de la Tierra, o al menos a las que ella había visto; eran exuberantes, de hojas brillantes y flores de colores vivos que exhalaban un exquisito perfume. Loki se detuvo en seco e insistió:

-Te he hecho una pregunta, Darcy. ¿Me crees capaz de asesinar a todos los habitantes de palacio?

Ahora sí que la miraba, se había girado y la contemplaba con ojos graves. A la midgardiana se le abrió un abismo en el estómago al contemplar aquella expresión, pero respondió lo que pensaba:

-Sinceramente, sí.

La gélida mirada que le dedicó Loki fue agónica.

Finalmente, esbozó media sonrisa sardónica y admitió:

-No negaré que has llegado a conocerme un poco. Pero no, no están muertos. He mandado organizar un enorme banquete, y todos los cortesanos están allí, con criados y guardas sirviéndoles mientras se embriagan a placer. No quería que nadie merodeara por los alrededores cuando te sacara a dar un paseo.

La joven pasó por alto las últimas palabras de su explicación, pronunciadas con evidente sarcasmo, y le preguntó:

-¿Has organizado eso para que _yo_ pudiera pasear por los jardines?

Loki volvió a emprender la marcha con aire estudiadadamente distraído mientras reprendía a la midgardiana:

-¿De todo lo que he dicho, te quedas con ese detalle? Te consideraba menos mansa, Darcy.

Ella hizo un mohín. Cierto, en otras circunstancias, aquel comentario de "sacarla a pasear" le habría hecho ponerse en pie de guerra, pero lo había pasado por alto. Quizá porque no lograba enmascarar el hecho de que aquel rey egoísta había hecho algo por ella de manera desinteresada, y Darcy ya tenía bastante claro, después de aquellos meses, que ésa no era la manera habitual de proceder de Loki.

Volvió a seguir al jotun hasta un gran estanque con el agua tranquila como un espejo. Unas plantas acuáticas, similares a nenúfares, pero de un tono azul muy intenso, salpicaban aquella quietud. Un pequeño brazo de tierra se adentraba en el lago, y en su extremo se alzaba un delicado templete, de construcción tan fina que parecía que se derrumbaría si soplaba una ráfaga de viento. Loki avanzó hacia él y tomó asiento en uno de los bancos que allí había; Darcy le imitó. El rey contempló el horizonte en silencio, y ella tampoco habló, aunque su mente era un torbellino, porque notó la gratitud que sentía hacia él por haberle permitido salir a los jardines, un sentimiento incomprensible, pues él había sido su captor, en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, pese a su resistencia, se oyó decir:

-Todo el dinero del mundo no podría pagar este momento.

Como si le hubieran sacado de un sueño, Loki giró la cabeza hacia ella, y por primera vez, vio verdadera incomprensión en su rostro al preguntar:

-¿Qué?

Se sintió enrojecer al darse cuenta de que acababa de destrozar el momento haciendo mención a una de aquellas cosas mundanas que él desconocía, y sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia. Durante un instante, temió haberlo estropeado todo, pero Loki no preguntó nada más, y le permitió permanecer allí, sobre el lago, hasta que cayó la noche.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	23. Soñar

**Después de tanto tiempo, por fin actualizo _Placeres prohibidos_. Cuanto más nos acercamos al final, más evidente me resulta que podría haber sido un fanfic mucho mejor si lo hubiese planificado en vez de haber improvisado sobre los temas propuestos, pero en fin, a lo hecho, pecho. En este drabble comienzan a sentarse las bases que conducen al desenlace de la historia, ¡así que no estéis atentos sólo a Loki y a Darcy!**

**La canción que ha inspirado este drabble es _Berlin_, de Amanda Palmer.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Espero que _Soñar _os guste, ¡pero para saberlo, tenéis que seguir opinando!**

**Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**23. Soñar**

El rey escoltó a Darcy hasta su dormitorio, y una vez allí, se despojaron mutuamente de sus ropas y volvieron a hacerlo. Aquella vez, Loki fue mucho más gentil que las dos primeras veces, y se tendió sobre ella para poder contemplar el rostro de la midgardiana mientras la tomaba entre sus suaves muslos. Darcy tuvo la sensación de que debería haberse planteado más cosas al notar cómo se le aceleraba dolorosamente el pulso cuando Loki combinó su altiva mirada con aquella manera de tocarla. Darcy se estremeció como una virgen y pensó que aquella vez había sido la más cercana a la expresión "hacer el amor".

Loki no se marchó una vez hubo salido de Darcy. Se quedó allí, bajo las sábanas de la cama de la joven, y la retuvo en sus brazos mientras percibía cómo su respiración se iba volviendo más regular. Estaba extrañamente cómodo así, tumbado con suave cuerpo de la midgardiana junto a sí, tan vulnerable como ella, aunque quizá Darcy no fuese plenamente consciente de eso.

Loki no era una persona a la que le gustara correr riesgos. Desde que tomara conciencia de cuál era su lugar, siendo niño, jamás se había aventurado fuera de su propia zona de seguridad. Y sí, había hecho mil diabluras, tanto para meter en problemas a Thor como para jugársela por él, pero siempre se había asegurado de una cosa: él nunca se exponía, y eso podía aplicarse a todos los aspectos de su vida. Y sin embargo, allí estaba el flamante rey de Asgard, rendido al poder de aquella mujer que había arrebatado a su Reino natal. Loki echó un vistazo a la coronilla de Darcy, fijándose en el contraste de la blancura de su piel en el nacimiento del oscuro cabello. No estaba seguro de haber cumplido su objetivo de seducirla. Tampoco estaba seguro ya de que fuese en realidad la amante de Thor, como creyó cuando los jotuns la llevaron a Asgard. Y si algo distinguía a Loki Laufeyson (por primera vez, utilizó su legítimo apellido, que anteriormente se había sentido incapaz de aceptar) era que siempre estaba seguro de todo: tanto de lo que hacía como de las decisiones que tomaba. Pero allí estaba, con sus planes sobre el trono de Asgard llevados a buen puerto e indeciso sobre aquella mujer de la que su sentido común le gritaba que debería haberse deshecho una vez quedó patente que no era, como había creído, la amante midgardiana de Thor.

Sí, ahora lo creía. Y tampoco tenía claro si le alegraba haber reparado en su error tan tarde, pues gracias a eso tenía a Darcy consigo.

Darcy se revolvió en sueños y se acurrucó en el hueco de su clavícula. Loki notaba la respiración de la midgardiana contra su hombro y se dio cuenta de la vulnerabilidad que implicaba estar tan cerca de ella. Trató de moverse, de retirarse, pero Darcy no se lo puso nada fácil. Finalmente, tuvo que ser un poco más brusco de lo que había pretendido para poder alejarse de la joven, que afortunadamente seguía durmiendo. Se puso en pie y recogió su ropa del suelo para comenzar a vestirse.

Al trazar aquel plan para desplazar a Thor en la línea sucesoria había tenido en cuenta muchos factores, entre ellos el hecho inevitable de que el vencedor siempre está solo, pues los vínculos emocionales con otras personas son debilidades que los enemigos podían usar contra él. No le había costado asumir aquello, pues él siempre había sido un solitario, pero de alguna forma, lo que sucedía entre Darcy y él, fuese lo que fuese, amenazaba con convertirse en uno de esos vínculos. Y Loki contemplaba, aterrado e impotente, cómo nada de lo que intentase para frenar la atracción creciente que la midgardiana provocaba en él daba resultado. Y temía que la cosa fuese a más, que aquella atracción desencadenase otros sentimientos que había reprimido para llegar a sus objetivos, como la _compasión_. Si se volvía compasivo, estaría perdido. Sería un inútil como Thor, con la diferencia de que a Thor se le daba todo hecho porque era el hijo legítimo, mientras que él tenía que valerse de su astucia.

Iba a tener que volver a intentar, esta vez con más ahínco, desembarazarse del apego que empezaba a sentir hacia Darcy. Sólo era sexo, se dijo. Sólo era sexo. Quizá, si él hubiera sido un hombre diferente, un midgardiano, incluso –y el simple hecho de que se imaginase como uno de aquellos seres inferiores le pareció una muestra indudable del deterioro de sus convicciones por culpa de la joven-, no le habría importado sucumbir a Darcy. Pero no podía permitírselo. Aquella idea era un sueño estúpido, y el jotun que ocupaba el trono de Asgard no podía permitirse soñar.

Loki abandonó el dormitorio de Darcy sin despedirse. A continuación caminó por el corredor a paso vivo, sus pasos silenciados por la alfombra. Logró mantener el semblante estoico cuando, al torcer la esquina, se topó con Frigga. El rostro de su madre adoptiva se cubrió de alivio al encontrar al fin a Loki. Le cogió el brazo al decir:

-¡Menos mal que te he encontrado! He hecho sellar la cámara donde reposa el Padre de Todos –el semblante de la reina madre adquirió gravedad cuando le confió-. Creo que hay algo, o alguien, que trata de prolongar el Sueño de Odín.

El jotun se tensó, pero Frigga lo atribuyó a la agitación que debía provocar a su hijo la revelación. Por suerte, el rey se recompuso rápidamente:

-¿Estáis segura, madre?

-Completamente.

Loki asintió con la cabeza, y acompañó a Frigga lejos de aquel corredor donde se ocultaba su mayor secreto. Había temido el momento en que debiera deshacerse de Frigga, y aquel momento parecía acercarse a pasos agigantados. Por eso no debía permitir que hiciera mella alguna en él la compasión; un paso en falso significaría perder el trono de Asgard, y no podía permitírselo.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	24. Control

**Después de tanto tiempo, he aquí por fin un nuevo capítulo de _Placeres prohibidos_. Sigue siendo más difícil conforme nos acercamos al final, pero espero que mis esfuerzos merezcan la pena. ¡Dejadme reviews para saber si os ha gustado, por favor!**

**La inspiración musical de _Control _es _Blue dress_, de Depeche Mode.**

******Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**24. Control**

No fueron pocos los cortesanos que pidieron explicaciones a la reina por aquella repentina decisión de sellar la Cámara de Odín, y ella no se guardó ninguna explicación. Las reacciones a los motivos de Frigga no se hicieron esperar, y comenzaron a alzarse voces que exigían al rey que investigase los indicios que habían llevado a su madre a sacar conclusiones que habían derivado en el cierre de la Cámara de Odín, así como el estado de Heimdall, que se había convertido en una estatua de hielo sin explicación aparente.

Loki se excusaba argumentando que dichos asuntos ocupaban todo su tiempo para encerrarse en su despacho y cavilar. De momento nadie le asociaba con ambos acontecimientos, pero alguien acabaría atando cabos. Aunque su verdadero origen era desconocido para muchos asgardianos, no era ningún secreto que era uno de los habitantes del Reino Dorado con más habilidad en el dominio de la magia, elemento clave en los dos sucesos que ocupaban los rumores de la Ciudad.

Llegada la hora de las audiencias, el primero en acceder fue Lord Bryggvin, el padre de Sif. Aun acostumbrado al carácter indómito de su única hija, su larga ausencia había terminado preocupándole, motivo por el que solicitó una audiencia con Loki. Éste le recibió en el imponente Salón del Trono, y el hombre, al entrar, hizo una amplia aunque recelosa reverencia en dirección al jotun. Lord Bryggvin se encontraba entre los asgardianos que consideraban que el castigo de Thor había sido demasiado severo, y que debería ser el primogénito quien ocupase el trono si Odín no podía, como era el caso.

-Alteza –dijo Lord Bryggvin al incorporarse.

-¿Qué se os ofrece? –Preguntó Loki. No albergaba aprecio alguno por el anciano, pero era uno de los hombres de confianza del Padre de Todos, y no caería en el error de desagradarle.

Lord Bryggvin miró al joven rey con desafío en sus cansados ojos, pero habló con humildad:

-Cuando Thor fue desterrado, Sif se rebeló y protestó debido a la decisión del Padre de Todos. Hace unas semanas, mi hija desapareció, y aunque carezco de pruebas que lo demuestren, creo que se marchó a Midgard junto a los Tres Guerreros con el objetivo de traer de vuelta a Thor.

Loki adquirió una expresión pensativa durante unos segundos. Él podía confirmar las sospechas de Lord Bryggvin, porque se había encargado personalmente de enviar al Destructor tras los cuatro asgardianos para que los borrase de la faz de los Nueve Reinos después de que hubiera hecho lo propio con Thor. Su plan no había funcionado, pues el Destructor había sido derrotado por el dios del trueno, pero el estado de Heimdall impedía que el Bifröst funcionase, así que los exiliados y Loki estaban a la par.

-Me temo que no puedo ayudaros, Lord Bryggvin –respondió al fin el rey con una perfecta semblanza de desolación en el rostro-, pero nadie salvo Heimdall puede operar el Bifröst. Mientras el centinela se encuentre indispuesto, no se puede viajar a otros Reinos. Ojalá la decisión dependiese de mí, pero se trata de una circunstancia más allá de mi potestad.

El anciano contempló a Loki en silencio durante unos instantes, los suficientes para hacerle sospechar que había captado el embuste en sus palabras. Finalmente, Lord Bryggvin apartó su tono respetuoso para tratar a Loki como el muchacho que siempre había considerado:

-Loki, me preocupa Sif. Sé que es fuerte y que puede defenderse sola, pero si está en un Reino extraño, puede toparse con peligros que no está preparada para afrontar. Midgard es una tierra hostil, de habitantes toscos y feroces ante el miedo. Debe haber algo que puedas hacer por ella. Sois amigos, ¿no es cierto?

El jotun tuvo verdaderos problemas para reprimir una carcajada sarcástica. ¿Amigo de Sif, él? Oh, no. La había amado en la lejanía, sabiendo que jamás sería correspondido, y había correteado incansablemente tras su hermano y sus amigos buscando dejar de ser su mascota para convertirse en uno más. No pensaba mover un dedo por aquel grupo por mucho que el anciano le hablase como si aún tuviese unas décadas de edad, apelando a aquella supuesta amistad. Sin embargo, iba a tener que hacerle callar, así que le despachó diciendo:

-Haré que Heimdall sea examinado con más ahínco. Yo también anhelo el regreso de Thor, de los Tres Guerreros y, por supuesto, de Sif –mintió como un bellaco-. Invertiré todo el esfuerzo que sea necesario en recuperar a nuestros guerreros. Una oscura sombra pende sobre Asgard, y lucharemos para hacerla desaparecer.

Lord Bryggvin agradeció fervientemente las palabras de Loki antes de marcharse, y el jotun se despidió con un severo gesto con la cabeza. Una vez solo, se arrellanó en el trono con expresión de disgusto. ¿Cómo conseguía Thor ser amado por todos? ¿Por qué todos pasaban por alto sus numerosos errores y su insoportable petulancia y clamaban por su regreso? ¿De qué manera se había hecho respetar el Padre de Todos? Loki lamentó no haber aprendido más de su padre y su hermano adoptivos. Quizá emulándoles lograría hacerse con el control absoluto de Asgard. Pero el jotun no quería imitar a nadie, quería ser él mismo. Quería ser reverenciado, temido, respetado, por ser quien era, no una pálida copia de aquellos dos hombres a los que despreciaba.

Anunció el final de la hora de audiencias y abandonó el Salón del Trono. No estaba de humor para tratar con más asgardianos. Antes incluso de cuestionarse lo que estaba haciendo, Loki se halló de camino a los aposentos de Darcy, pero no dio media vuelta, sino que se limitó a hacer desaparecer su armadura y su casco con un sencillo hechizo.

Aquel día, la joven lucía un vestido azul. Loki creyó que se lanzaría a sus brazos, pero Darcy se limitó a echarle un vistazo cuando entró en el dormitorio y curvó las comisuras de sus labios en una leve sonrisa. No fue necesaria la frase sarcástica que tenía preparada: el monarca se acercó a la joven, que estaba sentada en el sillón frente a la ventana, como siempre, y le hizo alzar la barbilla para cubrir su boca con un beso. A continuación tomó asiento en el alféizar de la ventana, y Darcy volvió a sumergirse en la lectura de su libro. El jotun fijó los ojos en las líneas tipografiadas. Alzó las cejas al captar una explícita descripción de un encuentro sexual, y entonces Darcy alzó de nuevo los ojos para mirarle como si le hubiera pillado espiándola mientras se cambiaba o algo parecido.

-¿Es ése uno de los libros que hice traerte de Midgard?

-Sí. Y es un clásico de la literatura, por cierto.

Loki contempló a la joven con divertido desdén.

-Me preocupa el primitivismo de tu especie –dijo.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada y contraatacó:

-Al menos nadie de mi especie vería con buenos ojos que mantuvieras encarcelada a una chica.

El jotun estuvo a punto de replicar que los asgardianos no eran de la misma especie que él, pero se contuvo a tiempo. No quería que Darcy viera lo que él era en realidad. La midgardiana cerró el libro, sujetando la página por la que iba con el dedo índice, y cambió de postura para indicar:

-Todavía no me has dicho de dónde cogiste las cosas que había en los dos baúles que me trajiste. Los libros y lo demás.

Loki no preguntó a qué se refería con "lo demás", pero se lo apuntó mentalmente para averiguarlo más adelante. Suspiró con gesto teatral y habló:

-No es la primera vez que me lo preguntas, y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma: envié emisarios a la ciudad donde vivías para que trajeran cosas que te podían interesar. Sé que algunos estuvieron en tu casa, y que otros visitaron otros lugares, pero no les di instrucciones concretas. Sólo les ordené que trajeran objetos para entretenerte.

Darcy hizo una mueca. _Para entretenerla_. Como si fuera un perrito. Loki se percató de su reacción, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Prefirió esperar al estallido de su ira, pero éste lo llegó, pues la joven insistió:

-Pero uno de los libros… -Estaba en la casa de sus padres, Loki ya lo sabía. Y aunque comprendía que el asunto aún preocupase a Darcy, no quería oírla. Volvió a sujetarle la barbilla para besarla. Al separarse, la joven finalizó la frase-…estaba en… no, espera… Me lo enviaron a Nuevo México. Ahora lo recuerdo.

Y le devolvió el beso a Loki. El jotun pudo prácticamente saborear el alivio en sus labios.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de controlar Asgard, si ni siquiera era capaz de controlar aquella habitación, si ni siquiera era capaz de controlarse del todo a sí mismo cuando estaba allí? Cada vez que cruzaba el umbral del dormitorio donde mantenía encerrada a Darcy, flaqueaba su confianza en sí mismo y en sus posibilidades como rey. Era un hecho comprobado que la midgardiana le perturbaba lo bastante como para alterarle hasta en lo más esencial. Y cada vez que salía de aquel dormitorio, se decía que, ya que había identificado el problema, debía eliminarlo.

Ese punto nunca llegaba.

Pero aquel día, tras la conversación con Lord Bryggvin, Loki se dio cuenta, mientras estaba con Darcy, de que iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto, porque le gustase o no, aquella situación (su reinado, el Sueño de Odín, el exilio de Thor y sus amigos, la presunción de inocencia) tenía los días contados, y si no se apresuraba a sacar a Darcy de en medio, se vería inmersa en el fuego cruzado.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	25. Labios

**¡Cinco capítulos más para el desenlace! Vuestro apoyo está resultando fundamental para sacar adelante esta historia. Con el final tan cerca, tenemos un drabble bastante contemplativo... Plasmar a Loki en esta fase es un verdadero desafío. ¡Dejadme reviews, por favor! Es la única manera de saber cómo lo estoy haciendo.**

**¡Por cierto! Si tenéis Tumblr, no dejéis de pasaros por el blog en el que estoy colgando muchos fanfics de esta cuenta. Está recién creado, así que de momento no hay gran cosa, pero en el futuro habrá bandas sonoras, desafíos para escribir oneshots y más cosas. La dirección está en mi perfil.**

**********Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney.**

* * *

**25. Labios **

Loki se vio obligado a admitir para sus adentros que no había esperado que Frigga se hiciese cargo de la situación con tanta energía. Desde que la conocía, la reina había ocupado un modesto segundo lugar a la sombra del Padre de Todos, al que reverenciaba como los demás asgardianos, y el jotun siempre dudó que su madre adoptiva pudiese ejercer otra labor que la de acompañar a su todopoderoso rey y hacer bonito en sus fiestas. Craso error el suyo, como ahora comprobaba. La pacífica consorte había comenzado a mover las fichas clave para que su plan se viniese abajo, y por si eso fuera poco, Laufey había vuelto a la carga e insistía en someter Asgard a sangre y fuego. O hielo. Los pormenores poco importaban; lo esencial era que Loki veía cómo el resultado de sus intrigas se venía abajo día tras día. Y lo más alarmante era que notaba que todo aquello le importaba menos de lo que debería. De alguna manera, todo parecía encontrarse en segundo lugar, todo estaba por detrás de Darcy. La midgardiana le resultaba adictiva como una droga, y su mente vagaba por los rincones de su cuerpo durante cada momento que no pasaba en el dormitorio que le había asignado.

Sabía que no era la manera más inteligente de proceder, y en ocasiones se dejaba llevar por la frustración y la rabia, pues era consciente de que su reacción se oponía a lo que pretendía ser, a la venganza que había rumiado durante siglos. Por eso, había días en que irrumpía en el dormitorio de Darcy y la torturaba haciéndoselo duro, como las primeras veces, o exasperantemente lento, o la encendía a base de caricias hasta que se deshacía en gemidos para marcharse después. Cuando la oía aullar de frustración, se sentía un poco mejor consigo mismo.

Aquél era uno de esos días. El rey de Asgard atravesaba el silencioso corredor mientras la trémula noche caía silenciosamente sobre el Reino dorado. A duras penas lograba ocultar la ira que bullía en su interior tras una reunión secreta con Laufey en la que su padre había conseguido ponerle los nervios tan de punta que había pasado varias horas bajo su forma jotun tras la partida de los Gigantes de Escarcha. Honestamente, guardaba mucho rencor a Odín por todo lo que le atañía, pero después de haber iniciado sus negociaciones con la corte de Laufey, empezaba a ponerse en su lugar. Y eso tampoco le gustaba, la verdad.

No se anduvo con preámbulos cuando entró al dormitorio de Darcy y la besó en mitad del espacio libre entre la cama y la bañera de oro. Ella ya nunca oponía resistencia cuando la tocaba; es más, Loki había notado que se lanzaba a sus brazos con una alegría que se le daba muy mal disimular. No es que la joven hubiese perdido un ápice de su proverbial rebeldía, que no dudaba en demostrar cada vez que luchaba para cabalgarle como su amazona o cuando tomaba la delantera, sometiéndole con caricias tan osadas que harían ruborizarse a las damas de Asgard, pero Loki había percibido un cambio sustancial en ella. Tal vez se había enamorado de él. Si así era, al menos, estaban igualados, porque aunque él fuese prisionero de sus deseos, al menos se había salido con la suya.

El monarca ya tenía mucha práctica despojando a la midgardiana de aquellos deliciosos vestidos que enmarcaban sus curvas a la perfección. A pesar de los asuntos que le traían de cabeza desde hacía unas semanas, llevaba un tiempo reservando unos minutos cada mañana a seleccionar personalmente las prendas que las criadas depositaban sobre la cama de Darcy cada mañana. Hallaba un placer etéreo y muy particular en quitarle unas prendas que él mismo había elegido.

Cuando el vestido de color azul cielo yacía sobre el suelo del dormitorio, Loki y Darcy estaban ya en la cama. Él seguía vestido, y besaba con ansia la piel desnuda de la joven, que se deshacía en jadeos. Él separó el rostro del cuerpo de la midgardiana para volver a embeberse de su imagen. Por Odín, qué hermosa era. Todo en Darcy le volvía loco: su piel, sus curvas, sus pestañas, su cabello, sus labios. Sobre todo sus labios. Loki estaba completamente seguro de que no había conocido nada en su larga existencia capaz de atraerle tanto como los labios de Darcy Lewis. Y cada vez que concluía en aquella certeza, una vocecita en su cerebro le advertía de que la pasión a la que la joven le arrastraba sería su perdición.

Pero mientras estaba en el dormitorio con ella, no le importaba.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	26. Amor

**Un drabble al año no hace daño, pero es costumbre más sana un drabble a la semana. Y he aquí uno con un título muy especial y un contenido que aún lo es más. Me he inspirado en la canción _Happy together_, de Filter, para redactar este capítulo. Espero que os guste._  
_**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Vuestras opiniones me animan a seguir con esta historia.**

**Recordad que podéis seguir mis fanfics también en Tumblr. Los detalles, en mi perfil.**

**************Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney.**

* * *

**26. Amor**

La mañana se despertó más fría de lo habitual en Asgard. Mientras desayunaba, un criado entregó a Loki una misiva que el rey leyó reprimiendo su estupor y su ira: Frigga había roto el sello que ella misma había mandado poner sobre la Cámara de Odín para entrar también ella en la misma. Sus criados más fieles tenían órdenes de restablecer el sello tan pronto como la reina acompañase a su esposo. La decisión, tomada apresuradamente la noche anterior, como explicaba Frigga en la carta escrita de su puño y letra, se sustentaba en su explicación de que no debía dejar al Padre de Todos allí solo, durmiendo, y que deseaba estar con él cuando despertase, cosa que haría pronto, estaba convencida. La reina se deshacía en disculpas por dejar a su hijo solo, pero para Loki aquellas palabras estaban vacías. No podía dejar de pensar en que los astutos actos de su madre adoptiva limitaban sus posibilidades de librarse de ella sin que la culpa recayesen en él, pues era de los pocos asgardianos que dominaban la magia lo bastante como para poder teletransportarse, y todos los habitantes del Reino Dorado lo sabían. Se preguntó si aquella endeble excusa de adolescente enamorada era el verdadero motivo por el que Frigga se había encerrado en aquella especie de caja fuerte en el corazón del palacio, o si había algo más. ¿Sospechaba la reina madre de él, temía por su vida? De ser así, eso sólo significaba una cosa: que el cerco en torno al actual monarca y sus estratagemas era cada vez más estrecho. ¿Por qué había fallado todo de aquella manera? Era un plan perfecto.

Sin embargo, no se entretuvo demasiado en sus lamentaciones. Él era Loki, dios de las mentiras y el caos, y siempre tenía un plan en la recámara. Los jotuns afilaban sus cuchillos en su reino helado, listos para cobrarse su venganza por la deshonrosa derrota inflingida por Odín muchos siglos atrás, pero no llegarían a poner sus indignos pies en Asgard. Loki no lo permitiría. Ahora era su reino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

De todas las cosas que Darcy había imaginado que podrían llegar a suceder en aquel dormitorio, el descubrimiento de las líneas que marcaban el paso de los días en su pared por parte de la criada era una de las situaciones que jamás pensó que llegarían a suceder. O al menos, no con ella en el cuarto. Estaba en la bañera mientras la criada adecentaba el dormitorio, como siempre, pero Darcy no le hizo mucho caso hasta que la oyó mover el tocador. Entonces se incorporó un poco, y pudo ver a la criada inclinada sobre el rincón que ocultaba normalmente el mueble. Las líneas que la joven había trazado sobre la pintura rosa de la pared ya no quedaban ocultas por el fino tocador blanco, y ella se tensó a la espera de la reacción de la criada. Tardó tanto en reaccionar que Darcy estuvo a punto de gritar. Finalmente, la mujer se giró lentamente para contemplar a la midgardiana, agazapada en la bañera. A Darcy le resultó muy complicado desentrañar su expresión y, dudosa sobre cómo reaccionar, se quedó quieta, callada, devolviendo la mirada a la criada que, transcurridos unos instantes, preguntó:

-¿Significan esas líneas lo que creo que significan?

Aunque hablaba su idioma, la criada tenía un acento curioso. O a lo mejor sólo se lo parecía, pues había pasado mucho tiempo escuchando sólo dos voces: la de Loki y la suya propia.

-Si crees que señalan los días que llevo aquí encerrada, entonces sí –respondió al fin.

La criada no respondió enseguida. Tragó saliva y siguió haciendo la cama. Darcy la notó dubitativa respecto a todas las mañanas anteriores en que había arreglado la habitación sin mirarla siquiera, actuando con superioridad, pero después de haber intercambiado aquellas palabras, la mujer parecía haber perdido gran parte de su aplomo. De hecho, la joven la descubrió mirándola con velada compasión, aunque apartó el rostro enseguida. La criada abandonó el dormitorio que había sido su prisión durante aquellos meses y Darcy volvió a reclinar la cabeza sobre el borde de la tina de oro, pensativa.

A veces, sólo a veces, recordaba quién era y por qué estaba en Asgard. Y cada vez que lo hacía, se asqueaba de todo, de haberse rendido a aquel rey egocéntrico, de olvidar que era una prisionera a cuya cama Loki acudía cuando le venía en gana. Y cuando siempre, siempre se recriminaba haberlo olvidado de nuevo, y se prometía que no volvería a pasar.

Pero seguía pasando. Darcy se estaba perdiendo a sí misma, y nunca antes en su vida había tenido tanto miedo.

Temblando, se decidió a salir de la bañera. El vestido que la doncella había dejado aquel día era de color rosa claro. Darcy se lo puso y se sentó en el sillón frente a la ventana. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que no estaba haciendo nada. Nada en absoluto… salvo esperar a Loki. Aquel descubrimiento hizo que la joven se enderezase como una liebre al oler un depredador. ¿Qué le había hecho Loki para cambiarla así? _No podía _ser sólo el sexo. Era imposible. Ella no era así. Se reclinó lentamente, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sillón. Se esforzó en pensar en escapar, como lo hizo durante las primeras semanas, y descubrió que, a diferencia de entonces, cada molécula de su cuerpo no le exigía volver a casa, lejos del rey déspota. Se había acomodado a aquella vida de amante clandestina, y se dio cuenta de que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que había perdido la partida. Puede que hubiesen pasado cien años, doscientos, en la Tierra. Puede que todo lo que había conocido no fuese ahora más que polvo.

No tenía la menor certeza de ello, pero si era así, Asgard era cuanto le quedaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

El repiqueteo de los pasos de Loki era el único sonido que reverberaba en el corredor del palacio. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, de un rojo vivo que contrastaba con el tono oscuro de sus vestiduras. Cuando asesinó a Laufey, su hijo se sorprendió al comprobar que la sangre de los jotuns era igual que la de los asgardianos. Lo cierto era que, después de descubrir su verdadero origen, había invertido no poco tiempo tratando de averiguar por qué él no compartía los rasgos físicos externos con sus parientes, los Gigantes de Escarcha. Esperaba descubrir así cómo había conseguido Odín engañarle durante tantos años, a él, que fue una vez venerado como el dios de las mentiras. No había hallado una respuesta satisfactoria, pero sí se había percatado de que hay cosas que no cambian de una especie a otra. El color de la sangre, su olor, su textura, era igual en los habitantes de todos los Reinos.

Eso no le hizo sentirse al mismo nivel que el resto, claro. Seguía siendo Loki, el falso príncipe de Asgard, el hombre destinado a ser recordado por el Universo, ya fuese como rey o como destructor.

Pero la dicotomía podía esperar. En aquel momento, como en muchos otros durante las últimas semanas, el jotun se dirigía a la habitación de Darcy. No se planteó lo que pensaría ella al verle cubierto de sangre. No le importaba. Sólo podía pensar en volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Con todos los aspectos de su plan derrumbándose a su alrededor, cerrando el cerco en torno al vencedor seguro que se había creído, Darcy se había convertido en el único refugio que tenía en aquel palacio construido con mentiras, y ni siquiera podía compartir con nadie la presencia de la midgardiana encarcelada.

No tuvo que tocar el picaporte de la puerta para que ésta se abriese a su paso. Darcy miraba por la ventana y se giró para contemplarle. Dio un respingo al observar la sangre que teñía los dedos del jotun, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Loki acortó el espacio entre ellos hasta situarse justo junto a ella, pero no la tocó. Esperó a que ella se pusiese de puntillas y le besase en los labios, primero con delicadeza, apasionadamente luego. La midgardiana suspiró cuando se separaron y dijo:

-Sabes, en la Tierra solemos decir… que si amas algo, debes dejarlo libre: si regresa contigo, es tuyo; si no vuelve, nunca lo fue.

Le costó sostener la mirada a Loki mientras repetía aquella frase que leyó en un libro hace mucho tiempo. El rostro del rey no pareció alterarse, ni siquiera al preguntar:

-¿Estás sugiriendo que no vuelva a cerrar tu puerta?

Ella tragó saliva, pero no respondió. Entonces, Loki alzó las manos y sostuvo el rostro de Darcy entre ellas. Habló con sus ojos fijos en los de ella:

-Ya me has demostrado que no puedo confiar en ti lo bastante -la joven sintió un nudo en la garganta-. Y, en realidad, no sabrías qué hacer con tu libertad. Volverías a mí sólo por eso.

El nudo en la garganta de Darcy se aferró a su pecho, y se mantuvo casi inmóvil cuando Loki volvió a besarla. ¿Por qué siempre cometía el error de pensar que podría engañarle fácilmente? Aunque en esta ocasión, había creído que podía aprovecharse de los sentimientos de Loki. Eso no le hacía ser mucho mejor que él. Quizá haber pasado tanto tiempo a solas con el rey la había convertido en un monstruo como él. Pero no se sentía diferente. Su rostro era el mismo. Ser malvada no la había cambiado. Quizá eso fuera lo más aterrador de todo.

Loki no se entretuvo con Darcy en aquella ocasión. Sus palabras le habían perturbado más de lo que le había demostrado a ella, y deseaba estar solo para reflexionar. Liberar a Darcy estaba, para él, fuera de toda cuestión. Era algo que no podía permitirse. No ahora, cuando ella era todo cuanto le quedaba.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	27. Deseo

**Tengo que admitir que, después del drabble 26, _Amor_, el 27 me ha costado mucho introducirlo, pues los acontecimientos entre _Amor_ y el vigésimo octavo, _Disfraz_, debían sucederse sin interrupción. Pero si quería ceñirme a la tabla original, tenía que escribir el tema _Deseo_, que a estas alturas de la peli me parecía un tanto fuera de lugar. Es más, si _Placeres prohibidos _fuese una película, _Deseo _estaría descartada del montaje final, y aparecería como escena eliminada. No obstante, espero que os guste, pero disculpad a la autora si encontráis este drabble un poco descolocado respecto al resto.**

**A propósito, he recibido un review de una lectora no registrada y que firma como Natt que me plantea algunas interesantes cuestiones. Natt me pregunta si Darcy no va al baño ni tiene la menstruación. Se trata de temas que no quería pasar sin aclarar. No los he mencionado por el mismo motivo por el que se obvian en un número nada desdeñable de libros de todos los géneros, pero ya que lo preguntas, la respuesta es sí: Darcy va al baño, y Darcy tiene la regla. Aunque en Asgard hay agua canalizada, como demuestra la bañera en el dormitorio de Darcy, los inodoros son algo diferentes a los nuestros. En cualquier caso, no hay ninguno en el dormitorio, sino un orinal como los de antaño que la criada cambia cada mañana, cuando entra para arreglar el dormitorio. Y en cuanto a la menstruación, cada vez que la tiene, junto a la ropa limpia, se le proporcionan compresas de algodón, también como las de antes. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Vuestras opiniones me animan a seguir con esta historia.**

**Recordad que podéis seguir mis fanfics también en Tumblr. Los detalles, en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney.**

* * *

**27. Deseo**

El final estaba cerca. Loki había dejado de dormir a la espera del inevitable desenlace de su corto reinado sobre el Reino Eterno, y había terminado por asimilar que habría de vérselas cara a cara con Thor una vez más, esta vez sin máscaras. El momento de que el hijo favorito de Odín se enfrentase con la horrible verdad, como lo había hecho él mismo meses atrás, era inminente, pero a diferencia del jotun, Thor no estaría solo ante aquella revelación. Aquélla no era más que otra de las múltiples desigualdades que separaban a los dos hermanos. Cada noche, el monarca se tendía en su cama, solo, a oscuras, y contemplaba el techo en silencio, tratando de no pensar en nada, pues si lo hacía, la futilidad de sus propios planes ante el destino bastaba para hacerle enloquecer.

Loki no pisó el dormitorio de Darcy durante los dos días que siguieron a su último encuentro. Tenía que tomar una decisión respecto a ella, como sobre tantas otras cosas, pero de todas ellas, la midgardiana era la que más quebraderos de cabeza le provocaba. Había pensado que desearía arrastrarla consigo en su caída, pero tras su breve conversación, la idea le resultaba cada vez menos aceptable. Sus propios escrúpulos le resultaban tan ridículos como sagrados. Y sin embargo, se le acababa el tiempo para recrearse en ellos.

Tras la irrupción de los Gigantes de Escarcha en la Cámara de Odín y el asesinato de los mismos por el rey de Asgard, Loki había disfrutado de un breve período de admiración de parte de los agradecidos súbditos del Padre de Todos, que, como Frigga, no habían perdido la esperanza de que volviera a despertar, aunque aquel Sueño de Odín se estuviese prolongando más de lo habitual.

No obstante, el jotun sabía que aquella hazaña no era, ni por asomo, el final de sus problemas. Thor estaba a punto de regresar a Asgard; podía sentirlo, notaba la vibración del éter con aquel poder adquirido tras haber sido coronado por su madre adoptiva. Sólo faltaban unas horas para la inevitable confrontación, y Loki sabía dónde las pasaría.

A medida que se acercaba al dormitorio de Darcy, el rey de Asgard tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que resultaba agradable poder encaminarse a aquella ala del palacio sin temor a que Frigga le interceptase y descubriese su pequeño secreto. Lamentó para sus adentros no haber disfrutado de más tiempo para explorar aquella extraña libertad; quizá, si se hubiera desecho de Frigga antes… Ante la puerta del dormitorio de Darcy, el monarca sacudió la cabeza: pese a haberse visto tentado, tenía motivos de peso para haber perdonado la vida a su madre adoptiva, motivos que, afortunadamente, no había nublado su relación con la midgardiana. Loki era un tramposo dispuesto a jugarse hasta la última carta, Frigga era la reina de la baraja.

La joven se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado cuando vio entrar a Loki en el dormitorio. Estaba pertrechado con su armadura completa, pero no fue eso lo que perturbó a Darcy. Se trataba, de hecho, de algo que no sabía definir, y el nivel de su comunión con el despótico monarca volvió a aturdirla, esta vez con más intensidad que otras veces.

Como siempre que le veía con aquella armadura de un dorado oscuro que no había conocido en ningún otro lugar y aquel casco de grandes cuernos, la joven se sintió intimidada. Y Loki, como un depredador perfecto, fue capaz de oler su miedo. No reprimió una sonrisa malévola. Caminó con lentitud hacia ella, con la elegancia de una pantera, y aproximó su rostro al de la midgardiana hasta que sólo les separaron apenas un par de centímetros. Se detuvo para disfrutar del anhelo que era capaz de leer en la respiración de Darcy, del deseo que inflamaba sus labios, antes de premiarla con un beso a todas luces demasiado corto, que la hizo emitir un suave gemido de frustración. No obstante, se las arregló para demandar:

-Quítate la armadura.

A Loki se le ocurrieron una decena de respuestas negativas en un abanico de reacciones, desde condescendencia hasta furia, y otras tantas reacciones relativamente bruscas que acabarían derivando, inevitablemente, en el sexo que había ido a buscar. Pero aquel día no quería que fuese violento. Aquel día, Loki buscaba otra cosa. Por eso obedeció a Darcy. Sólo por aquella vez, y se deshizo del casco en primer lugar.

La joven no resistió demasiado la exagerada lentitud de Loki al deshacerse, una a una, de las piezas de su atuendo. Los largos dedos del jotun resultaban extremadamente hipnóticos, pero Darcy acabó participando. Le resultó francamente difícil resistir la tentación de besar a Loki, pero consiguió terminar de desnudarle sin hacerlo; su vestido opuso mucha menos resistencia, claro.

Cuando sus pieles al fin se rozaron, Darcy perdió todo contacto con la realidad. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que Loki y ella habían llegado a la cama hasta que se halló con las rodillas clavadas a ambos lados de la pelvis del jotun. Estaba _encima_. La ocasión era tan rara que ahogó una corta risa en un jadeo, y Loki frunció un poco el ceño, levemente molesto por su reacción en un momento como aquél. La joven se apresuró a besarle con vehemencia, deseando en su fuero interno calmarle, evitar que se diese cuenta de la posición de ventaja que ella ostentaba.

Fue más sencillo de lo que había creído.

Aquella luminosa noche asgardiana, en que se cumplían cuatro meses de la llegada de Darcy a Asgard, la prisionera de Loki, su perverso secreto, cabalgó sobre las caderas del orgulloso rey, y él, el hombre que había ejecutado sin dudar los hechizos y trampas más abyectos que aquella era había presenciado, se rindió a Darcy Lewis y, durante unas horas, fue suyo.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	28. Disfraz

**¡Sacad los pañuelos, ha llegado el vigésimo drabble de _Placeres prohibidos_! Garantizo mucho drama a partir de este punto... ¡El fanfic ya está escrito entero! Iré subiendo los capítulos restantes a lo largo de esta semana... ¡Espero vuestras opiniones!**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Vuestras opiniones me animan a seguir con esta historia.**

**Recordad que podéis seguir mis fanfics también en Tumblr, además de encontrar propuestas para oneshots y drabbles, fanmixes y alguna sorpresa más. Los detalles, en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney.**

* * *

**28. Disfraz**

La luz de las constelaciones bañaba el dormitorio con un fulgor fantasmal. Aún extasiada por los placeres de los que Loki y ella habían gozado, la midgardiana yacía boca arriba en el lecho. El monarca había permanecido junto a ella durante un rato, tendido a su lado, con la vista clavada en los nervios de la bóveda. Darcy habría deseado prolongar aquel momento quizá hasta el alba, pero Loki se había puesto en pie y había utilizado su magia para que sus ropas volviesen a cubrir su cuerpo. Ella dobló un poco el cuello para poder contemplar la regia efigie de su captor y amante mientras recogía su casco.

-¿Por qué te marchas tan pronto? –Preguntó.

En sus últimas visitas, Loki no era tan esquivo como al principio, y permitía a la joven acurrucarse junto a él para pasar juntos gran parte de la noche, si no toda. Sin embargo, aquélla no parecía una de aquellas ocasiones. Loki dedicó tan sólo un vistazo gélido a Darcy antes de mascullar, evasivo:

-Tengo asuntos que atender.

Ella se incorporó levemente en la cama. Hubo algo en el tono del rey, algo oscuro, que le provocó un escalofrío. No supo identificar qué era exactamente, pero sí se dio cuenta de un detalle importante: era lo mismo que la aterrorizó de Loki cuando llegó a Asgard, secuestrada por aquellos Gigantes de Escarcha en plena noche. Algo que, sin duda, no estaba ahí cuando el monarca entró en su dormitorio apenas unas horas antes.

-Loki… -murmuró, tanteando el terreno.

Él apenas se giró. Darcy no sabía cómo continuar. El hecho de que hubiera comenzado a acostumbrarse a aquella montaña rusa emocional con cuernos que era el rey sociópata de Asgard no implicaba que supiese encajar aquellos bruscos cambios de actitud sin sufrir daños. Porque sí, los sufría, y ésa era una de las partes más aterradoras de los sentimientos que albergaba por él. Loki necesitaba terapia, y a este paso, ella también la necesitaría.

Pero mientras ella se cuestionaba todas estas cosas, él se había girado hacia ella y la contemplaba con gesto indiferente, como si fuera un inofensivo herbívoro al otro lado de la valla de un zoo. Ella se arrebujó en las sábanas con que se cubría, repentinamente consciente de su desnudez bajo las mismas e incómoda por el hecho de que él la estuviera mirando. No tenía sentido y lo sabía; trató de razonar consigo misma mientras evitaba sus ojos a toda costa.

-No requeriré más de tus servicios en el futuro –dijo de repente Loki, con voz queda y deje despectivo.

A ella se le desencajó la mandíbula:

-¿Que no req…? –Fue incapaz de formular completa su incrédula pregunta, pues las palabras se trabaron en su garganta con una presencia casi física. Escrutó el impenetrable rostro del monarca, pero sólo vio una máscara de desagrado.

-Sabías para qué te hice traer –le recordó Loki, con su tono que mezclaba solemnidad con un punto de sorna, lo bastante como para conseguir que su interlocutor se cuestionase si el dios de las mentiras se reía de él, y eso era precisamente lo que Darcy se preguntaba-. Buscaba minar a Thor poco a poco. Primero le arrebataría su hogar; después, el amor de sus padres; más adelante, el de su amante midgardiana. No me enorgullece reconocer que mi éxito ha sido limitado –hizo una agónica pausa-, sobre todo en lo que a ti respecta. Cometí un error de base al creer que tú eras la mujer que buscaba.

Darcy sintió un escalofrío en la base de la columna que le hizo apretar la mandíbula. Le habría gustado replicar con algo ingenioso, pero se sentía incapaz de articular palabra alguna, así que Loki continuó con su discurso:

-Sin embargo, ya que había elaborado una prisión específicamente para la persona que creía que eras, me pareció un verdadero desperdicio no aprovecharla. De niño nunca me dejaron tener mascotas, y la verdad, a mi edad, pensé que si iba a tener una, no bastaría con que fuera de ésas que traen un palo que se les lanza. Supongo que debería agradecerte el agradable esparcimiento que me has proporcionado –esbozó una sonrisa cínica-, pero no sé de nadie que haga eso con sus mascotas.

La joven contempló al monarca con los ojos muy abiertos. Un frío mortal se había adueñado de sus miembros, como si aquellos Gigantes de Escarcha que la secuestraron meses atrás hubiesen cubierto su piel con hielo. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que empezaba a tiritar. Darcy se rodeó el torso con los brazos, cortando por fin el contacto visual con Loki. Ni siquiera comprendía cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo.

-Pero como decía –prosiguió, impasible, el jotun-, creo que este juego ya ha durado demasiado. Estoy aburrido.

Y, con aquellas dos últimas palabras como colofón, Loki abandonó el dormitorio.

Darcy lograba a duras penas respirar. Se aovilló en la cama, aturdida, aterrada, y se oyó sollozar, pero no hubo lágrimas. No sabía si aquella reacción se debía a las duras palabras de Loki o a la incertidumbre ante su futuro. El rey había sido muy claro en lo que respectaba al cese de sus afectos, pero no se había pronunciado sobre lo que sería de ella: ¿ejecución, confinamiento perpetuo o un improbable regreso a casa?

Ajeno a los pensamientos de la joven, Loki caminaba hacia el Bifrost. Ahora que Heimdall había escapado a su prisión de hielo, el monarca intuía que no tardaría en abrir el portal para permitir que Thor regresase. El Guardián tenía motivos para detestar a Loki, así que no le cabía la menor duda de que ayudaría al hijo de Odín a regresar a Asgard. Su plan acababa de hacerse trizas rápidamente, pero no iba a rendirse sin luchar, aunque eso supusiera renunciar a ciertas cosas, y Darcy era una de ellas, la más dolorosa, sin duda. Pero tuvo que enfundarse una vez más su disfraz de villano, un disfraz en el que cada vez se sentía más cómodo, para cumplir con aquel propósito.

Tal vez, se dijo Loki mientras se aproximaba a las grandes puertas doradas de la Cámara de Odín, pudiera recuperar a Darcy en su próximo reinado.

Pero en su fuero interno, lo dudaba.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	29. Infierno

**Y... llegamos al clímax final de la historia con unas escenas de las que me siento particularmente orgullosa. Escribirlas fue muy épico, sobre todo gracias a la ayuda de la canción que me inspiró este drabble, una versión de _My body is a cage_, de Arcade Fire, interpretada por Peter Gabriel.**

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! Vuestras opiniones me animan a seguir con esta historia.**

**Recordad que podéis seguir mis fanfics también en Tumblr, además de encontrar propuestas para oneshots y drabbles, fanmixes y alguna sorpresa más. Los detalles, en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney.**

* * *

**29. Infierno**

Darcy no fue capaz de moverse hasta que hubo transcurrido un largo rato, o al menos a ella le pareció eterno. No había esperado que las palabras de Loki le afectasen tanto, y cuando dejó de llorar, se dio cuenta de que no fueron solo sus frases, sino la incertidumbre sobre la que siempre había pendido su destino lo que le provocaba un terror sin precedentes. La joven tenía el rostro surcado por los rastros de sus lágrimas, pero seguía completamente desnuda. Fue al incorporarse para coger su vestido cuando se dio cuenta de algo, uno de esos cambios casi insignificantes pero que ella, después de haber vivido en aquel dormitorio durante meses, captó de inmediato.

El aire era distinto, como si hubiese una diminuta corriente. Darcy se vistió a toda prisa y se tambaleó hacia la puerta. Apretó los labios, insegura sobre lo que iba a hacer, y rodeó el picaporte con los dedos. No era posible. Sencillamente, no lo creía, no después de lo que el rey le había dicho…

Y sin embargo, sucedió: el picaporte cedió y la puerta se abrió. La midgardiana retrocedió de un respingo, demasiado sorprendida como para aprovechar la ocasión de inmediato. Comenzó a hiperventilar, agobiada por aquella repentina sensación de libertad, y se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer. ¿Había dejado Loki la puerta abierta a propósito o se trataba de una equivocación? Lo primero parecía harto improbable después de lo que le había dicho, pero, ¿desde cuando cometía errores el monarca de Asgard? A través de la puerta abierta, la joven veía el plácido corredor alfombrado que ya había recorrido con anterioridad. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía tardar en salir del palacio, en encontrar a alguien a quien explicarle lo que había pasado? Aunque se había planteado los riesgos y peligros de aquella decisión innumerables veces, Darcy cuadró los hombros, más decidida que nunca: iba a escapar de allí. Nada la retendría esta vez.

Hurgó en los cajones del tocador hasta dar con su copia de _La ladrona de libros_, que le pertenecía, y contempló los demás volúmenes con cierta nostalgia. Los había leído hasta aprendérselos de memoria, pero no podía llevarlos consigo. Les había cogido cariño, pero iba a necesitar viajar lo más ligera que pudiese para regresar a casa sana y salva, y además, si se llevaba aquellos libros, le recordarían siempre su cautiverio, y eso sí que no.

Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Apretando _La ladrona de libros _en su pecho, Darcy salió al pasillo y lo recorrió en el más absoluto silencio. Oyó gritos y entrechocar de metales en la lejanía, y lo reconoció como el ruido que hacían las armaduras de los guardias de palacio. No podían estar buscándola a ella, ¿verdad? Nadie la había visto aún. Parecía haber bastante revuelo, pero decidió que nada de eso la detendría, y correteó sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos. Acabó en la salida al jardín donde Loki y ella habían estado aquella única vez en que él le permitió abandonar el dormitorio, y el recuerdo le hizo trazar una estrategia. Era sencilla, pero pensó que funcionaría: tenía que cruzar todo el palacio en dirección opuesta al jardín, quizá así diera con la salida frontal. Dio media vuelta y corrió.

Fue un camino largo, pero acabó, tal y como había creído, en una de las calles de Asgard. Había mucha gente, todos vistiendo la clase de atuendos que le había visto a Loki durante meses, y parecían muy agitados, tanto que nadie reparó en ella. Aunque, bien mirado, reflexionó la joven mientras avanzaba por la inmensa avenida, tampoco había nada en ella que resultase demasiado llamativo, pues vestía de manera acorde a la moda asgardiana y ellos no eran físicamente distintos a la gente en la Tierra. El alivio hizo que Darcy se notase el pulso en la garganta, como si su alocado corazón, que latía con la rapidez del aleteo de un pájaro, hubiese abandonado su lugar en la caja torácica para trasladarse justo debajo de su nuez. Continuó caminando con paso vivo y la mirada baja, con el libro apretado en sus manos, como si temiera que alguien fuera a arrebatárselo. Mientras avanzaba, llegaron a sus oídos retazos de conversaciones:

-Loki ha enloquecido…

-Thor ha regresado…

-El Bifrost…

Darcy estuvo a punto de detenerse en seco al oír aquellas palabras, pero no tenía tiempo para eso: apretó el paso, dirigiéndose a la inconfundible entrada del Puente del Arco Iris. Si no había escuchado mal, Thor había vuelto a Asgard. Él la salvaría, la sacaría de aquella pesadilla. Pero, ¿por qué estaba tan lejos el Bifrost? ¿Por qué era tan desesperantemente grande aquella ciudad?

Corrió durante un trecho, pero el Puente parecía seguir estando muy lejano. Se preguntó qué estaba sucediendo entre Loki y Thor, qué sería del uno si vencía el otro. Había llegado a entender que Loki albergaba un profundo rencor hacia Thor, aunque no conociera los detalles a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado allí, pero sí estaba segura de una cosa: cuando los dos hermanos se reencontraran, Loki no se limitaría a retirarse, no sin luchar. Y temió que eso fuera lo que sucedía en aquellos instantes.

Oyó cascos de caballos a su espalda y se retiró para evitar ser arrollada, pero el radiante corcel negro se detuvo junto a ella. Dio un respingo, sobresaltada, al contemplar al majestuoso animal, y se quedó atónita al contemplar que tenía ocho patas. Alzó la mirada hacia su jinete, y aunque no le conocía, supo de inmediato que aquel robusto anciano revestido en una armadura dorada era Odín, el Padre de Todos, el rey al que Loki había sustituido. Retrocedió un paso, intimidada.

-Señor… -musitó, porque fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Así que eres tú –dijo él, y Darcy le miró con sorpresa al sentirse identificada-, la prisionera midgardiana de Loki.

Ella se quedó sin habla, pero logró preguntar:

-¿…Lo sabía?

-Aunque estaba sumido en el Sueño de Odín, percibía las cosas que sucedían a mi alrededor. De hecho, es durante el Sueño cuando mis sentidos más se agudizan, permitiéndome averiguar cosas que podrían haber pasado inadvertidas en mi tiempo de vigilia. Pero ahora debo pedirte que me acompañes. No permitiré que vagues sola por Asgard.

Darcy no tenía muy claro qué sentido tenía aquella última frase, pero obedeció de todas formas, y con ayuda de Odín subió a la grupa del caballo. A pesar del respeto que le transmitía el Padre de Todos, se agarró a la armadura cuando puso al caballo al galope en dirección al Puente. El viento silbaba en sus oídos, y apenas podía abrir los ojos, aunque en cuanto se hallaron sobre el mismo Bifrost, sintió que si no contemplaba el espacio abierto bajo su superficie multicolor, se arrepentiría eternamente. Entonces, el Puente entero tembló. Darcy ahogó un grito y chilló:

-¡Esto es el infierno! –Se sintió excesivamente dramática, pero no le importaba si Odín la juzgaba sólo por aquel comentario: Asgard era el infierno para ella. Era un reino de cuento de hadas, pero después de todo lo que había sucedido, de lo que no había terminado siquiera de suceder, era su infierno.

El Puente volvió a temblar, esta vez con más fuerza. A pesar del terror que sentía, Darcy se atrevió a mirar en dirección al extremo del Bifrost. El observatorio dorado que se encontraba allí se tambaleaba peligrosamente, como si fuera de juguete, y la joven pudo ver, estupefacta, cómo Thor aporreaba el Puente con su martillo. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

El viento le llevó la voz de Loki, gritando, pero no entendió las palabras. El observatorio se desprendió del Puente, precipitándose al vacío. A medida que se acercaban, Darcy vio luchar a Loki contra Thor. Ya casi habían llegado. Pero entonces, los dos asgardianos se precipitaron por el borde astillado del Puente. Un chillido ahogado fracturó su garganta, y Odín se arrojó del caballo sin que se hubiera detenido del todo. A medida que lo hacía, Darcy le vio inclinar medio cuerpo sobre el extremo del Puente. Notó que volvía a respirar cuando Odín volvió a incorporarse, y que Thor ascendía hasta ponerse en pie junto a él. Padre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada cargada de pesar, y el labio inferior de la impotente joven comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente cuando se dio cuenta de que Loki no seguía a Thor. Éste reparó entonces en ella, y avanzó pesadamente hasta el caballo de ocho patas, que se hallaba a varios metros del destrozado final del Bifrost, incompleto sobre el abismo como un hueso roto. Al llegar a la altura de Darcy, Thor la agarró de la cintura y la bajó de la grupa del caballo. La midgardiana se sorprendió de que sus piernas la sostuvieran, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, pues el dios del trueno tomó el rostro de la joven con las manos y la miró a los ojos. Sonó íntimamente aliviado al pronunciar su nombre:

-Darcy –y a continuación añadió-. Estás bien.

El nudo en su garganta amenazó con quitarle el habla. _"No. Llores"_, se ordenó. Tomó las muñecas de Thor en sus manos, y parpadeó en un pobre intento de retener las lágrimas.

-Estoy bien –confirmó.

Saboreó la mentira en su boca en cuanto hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras, pero el alivio en el rostro de Thor la conmovió, así que decidió dejarle creer lo que había dicho. El príncipe de Asgard besó la frente de Darcy antes de rodearle la cintura y conducirla de vuelta al corazón del Reino Eterno.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	30. Obsesión

**Después de siete meses bregando con _Placeres prohibidos_, sacando adelante drabbles, desanimándome por mi propia falta de previsión y de talento en comparación con otras autoras de esta web, y de desesperación porque no se me dejaban de ocurrir**** nuevas ideas para futuros fanfics en los que no quería meterme de lleno antes de acabar esta aventura, ha llegado por fin el día en que haré click en la casilla de "Complete" en _Placeres prohibidos_. Muchas gracias a todos los que la habéis leído, seguido, favoriteado ****y/o comentado con vuestros reviews; gracias por vuestra fidelidad. ¡Seguid atentos si os sigue gustando la pareja formada por Loki y Darcy a pesar de lo mucho que les he hecho sufrir en _Placeres_! Volveré a escribir sobre ellos, lo prometo.**

**Recordad que podéis seguir mis fanfics también en Tumblr, además de encontrar propuestas para oneshots y drabbles, fanmixes y alguna sorpresa más. Los detalles, en mi perfil. Hoy, con un pequeño extra, la banda sonora oficial de _Placeres prohibidos_, compuesta por algunas de las canciones que me inspiraron para narrar esta historia y otras que me recuerdan a los personajes y su relación. En post/ 50675940176 /placeres-prohibidos-the-soundtrack-1-poison-by (sin los espacios).**

**Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney.**

* * *

**30. Obsesión**

A veces, Loki se reía como un maníaco. Las primeras veces, los adustos guardias intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, pero pasados unos días se acostumbraron a aquellas carcajadas desquiciadas que brotaban de vez en cuando de la cámara de tortura de Thanos, donde aquella frágil criatura se obstinaba en seguir respirando. En realidad, sólo podía ser considerado frágil en comparación con Thanos, aquel misterioso ser que un buen día apareció en su nave, asesinó a su caudillo y se erigió en nuevo líder de los Chitauri. Les prometió un poder capaz de traspasar vías astrales, capaz de alcanzar mundos ignotos y someter razas tocadas por la divinidad, y los Chitauri, guerreros por naturaleza, aceptaron el mando de Thanos. Sin embargo, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado para ellos desde entonces, y parecían mantenerse inamovibles hasta que aquel insignificante jotun, demasiado pequeño como para enorgullecer a su antaño gloriosa raza, y Thanos se dio cuenta enseguida de que era mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Aunque había vigilantes día y noche ante la cámara de tortura, ningún Chitauri sabía con exactitud qué buscaba Thanos en aquel hombre, pero una cosa estaba clara: estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo. Y para lograrlo utilizó sus métodos de tortura más crueles, aquéllos que ignoraban el cuerpo para dedicarse a quebrar poco a poco la mente de la víctima hasta convertirle en un juguete indefenso, manejable, con sus sentimientos puestos a merced de su nuevo señor.

Loki recordaba la soberbia de los asgardianos, que se creían superiores a todas las demás especies que poblaban en amplísimo universo sólo porque los ridículos habitantes de un Reino diminuto les habían rendido pleitesía como a dioses en una de las etapas más oscuras de su corta Historia. Los asgardianos, empezando por Odín (_el Padre de Todos_, pronunciaba con retintín en su mente aquel título que durante años usó con respeto filial), ignoraban por completo quién era Thanos, lo que era capaz de hacer. Por eso, a pesar del dolor y la humillación, del maltrato y las vejaciones, de las pesadillas y las alucinaciones, Loki reía.

Día a día, el jotun se dejaba torturar para conocer los métodos de Thanos, buscando unos puntos flacos que nunca terminaba de ubicar. Sin embargo, le iba conociendo, iba descubriendo sus motivaciones, y estaba seguro de que podría utilizarlas a su favor, llegar a un acuerdo con él. No le asustaba el sufrimiento físico, ni que la habilidad de Thanos para penetrar en su mente fuese minando lentamente su cordura. Seguiría dejándose atormentar hasta convencerle de que era un aliado que le convenía tener. Afortunadamente, su longevidad y resistencia le daban todo el tiempo que necesitaba.

Pero las torturas se intensificaron, y llegó un momento en que Loki no tuvo tan claro que fuese a sobrevivir para llegar a un pacto con el líder de los Chitauri. Los rincones más privados de la mente del príncipe jotun quedaron al descubierto, y Thanos se sintió libre de jugar con ellos, de transformarlos en algo completamente distinto. Fue allí donde encontró a Darcy Lewis, y el hallazgo sorprendió genuinamente a Thanos, pues los sentimientos de Loki hacia la joven mortal habían nacido, puros e incólumes, de la marea negra que era su alma, plagada de odio, rencor y envidia, como brota una flor de loto blanca del lodo. Thanos disfrutó especialmente aplastando ese sentimiento entre sus manos, deformándolo y pervirtiéndolo antes de volver a colocarlo amorosamente en la mente destrozada de Loki.

Cuando el jotun despertó, invadido por una náusea insoportable, con la visión plagada de puntos negros, un zumbido insistente en los oídos y el cerebro convertido en una especie de imagen de ruido blanco a todos los efectos, estaba solo en la cámara de tortura. Le llevó varias horas recuperarse de aquellos efectos secundarios, fijar de nuevo los límites de su cuerpo, explorar sus facultades para comprobar que no había perdido ninguna.

Y poco a poco, el ruido blanco fue desapareciendo y volvió a ser dueño de sí mismo, de sus sentimientos y emociones, y nada había cambiado. Seguía queriendo ser rey. Seguía queriendo acabar con Thor. Seguía albergando aquella enfermiza obsesión por Darcy Lewis, seguía queriendo poseerla completamente, reducir a cenizas su autoestima, convertirse en todo su mundo sólo para darse el gusto de asesinarla lentamente cuando le adorase como el dios que era.

Mientras se incorporaba pesadamente, con el cuerpo lacerado y dolorido a consecuencia de la brutalidad de las torturas mentales de Thanos, tuvo durante una milésima de segundo la sensación de que aquella obsesión era algo ajeno, algo perverso que no le pertenecía. Fue tan breve, tan volátil como esas sombras que se perciben de reojo, que han desaparecido una vez giramos la cabeza para comprobar si están verdaderamente ahí. Loki rechazó con violencia aquella sensación.

La puerta de la cámara de tortura se abrió, y un emisario de confianza de Thanos hizo un gesto al jotun para que le siguiera. A pesar del dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, Loki sonrió. Había llegado el momento.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡Una última opinión! ¡Gracias!**


End file.
